50 Shades The Long Lost Mafia Princess
by Moonyblue0818
Summary: Mafia Crime Lord Christian Grey the toughest most ruthless man you will ever meet. He is not afraid of anything In till Ana Steele walks in to his life and changes everything. The more they learn about each other they learn they are connected in more ways then Love.
1. Prologe

Ana and Christian have been friends since the moment she feel into his office when she interviewed him for a national night club magazine . That was 6 months ago next month. They had become very close. They have lunch a few times a week and movies every weekend. An talked all the time. Or at least text. They loved spending time together. Ana knew about Christians past lifestyle and his family business . An yes she was very interested in trying that lifestyle not so much the family business.

This was so new to Christian, he never wanted to have more then a regular BDSM relationship. He wanted more of a commitment with Ana. She meet the world to him and he wanted to give that world to Ana.

They kissed a few times in that time. But they never talked about it after. They both knew what they wanted and they friends and family knew what they wanted. They were just to afraid to do anything about it. They did not want to rock the boat and mess up what they had. So there family and Friends decided enough was enough and was gonna do something about it.


	2. Chapter 1 Friends & Family

One afternoon Ana's bestfriend Kate and her soon to be husband Elliot sat around the Grey living room. It was Saturday and they knew Ana & Christian would not be popping up because it was they movie night. Kate, Elliot , Jason (The Greys middle son), Grace and Carrick were on a mission and nothing s gonna stop them from they end goal. Christian's family and Ana's best friend knew they wanted to be more friends. Hell more then once Christian told his brother Elliot & Jason and Ana told Kate to how much they love the other one. An they were getting dam tired of it. Even Christian's parents could tell the way they looked at each other they wanted to be more then friends. They were just being so silly.

Everyone was talking quietly waiting for Grace getting the coffee from the kitchen. When she made it back in to the living room she handed out the coffee. An said alright lets talk operation Lovebirds. They all knew what they wanted to happen , they just had to figure out how to make it happen. Elliot looked like he was in deep thought when everyone looked his way. He looked up and gave a shy unlike Elliot smile. Well I was thinking of something but I don't know if Kate would go for it or if guys would approve for that matter. Grace gave her son this knowing look and said why don't you tell us your idea and I will tell you if we approve or not.

Well I was thinking we can set them up on the night of mine and Kate's stag and stag Ette party. We get them drunk and get them to spill there guts to each other. We were planning to have the party's the same night in Vegas in two weeks. With the night being for us they should have no idea. We just get them drunk enough were Kate can convince Ana as I convince Christian to look for each other to tell the other how they feel. The whole time he was looking back and fourth between his soon to be wife and mother to see what they thought. He did not like his Dad mad at him, but his mother scared him a lot when she was angry. Kate kissed his cheek and said that's perfect to try and set them up that night. But the rest of the plan will cause more issues in the long run. Then he gave his Mom his 10 million dollar smile and said what do you think?

I think it is the stupidest thing I have ever heard. Carriack tell your son. Carriack shook his head before he spoke. From some reason they were only his when they did or said something stupid. Your Mother is right son. Yes we want your brother and Ana to get together but getting them wasted can be very dangerous. An you seemed to be forgetting what Christian did to you the last time you set out to get him wasted. Elliot did not speck right away because he was deep in thought. He did kick my ass pretty bad, but I recovered after a couple of weeks. You seem to be forgetting that when I walked in on him kicking your ass, he was pulling his gun out too shoot you in the ass. I keep telling you that was no way he would have shoot me, he was only trying to scare me.

Grace finial spoke up. No Elliot this is to dangerous, you could get your brother and Ana real sick. An there is a very good chance you will miss your wedding because your in the hospital. An this time I will make sure your father does not stop Christian from shooting your ass. Mom's right El and you know it, Jason said. This is what we are going to do. We are going to see how they interact in Vegas. If nothing changes we are going to set them up when we get home. We will invite them to the house and sit them down and make sure they finally spill they guts to each other. Is that clear? Yes Mom/dear went up around the room. After Elliot & Kate left Grace turned to her middle son Jason. You have to keep on Elliot at his Stag. Because you know he is gonna try his plan or God forbid something even more stupid. Sur thing Mom and with that he kissed her cheek said good bye to his Dad and left for home.

On the way home Elliot said to Kate he thinks his plan will work and he was willing the take the chance of his brother shooting him. If it would mean his brother and Ana would be happy. Kate really was not sure if either plans would work but she wanted Ana to be happy. So she agreed to go along with Elliot's plan. She was just hoping she would not have to get Ana to wasted. Plus it would be pretty cool if one day her and Ana were both Mrs. Grey.


	3. Chapter 2 Christian & Ana

That same afternoon at Escala. Christian and Ana just finished a nice dinner. That Christian made all by himself. Unknown to everyone including Jason & Elliot he had been taking cooking classes. They would never let him live it down. He was trying different things that he thought might seem Romantic to Ana. But he just had know clue how to do the hearts and flower things that Ana deserved . Being his Dad's Under Boss does not call for stuff like that. He was not the only one that was trying to do things for the other. Ana had been doing research in to the BDSM world. In the begin when he started to open up to her about his past relationship, she never dreamed she would want to try that kinda lifestyle.

But the more she learned the more she realized by submitting to Christian in the playroom and somethings outside of the room may just help with her stress levels . Plus she would be lying if she said she never day dreamed at work being pulled over Christian's knee and spanked. She would get all these werid feelings in the pit of her stomach. It was very confusing because she had no clue what the feelings meet because she was saving her self for her wedding night. An she just hopped that one day she would be giving her self to Christian on they wedding night. She would ask Christian BDSM questions from time to time in hopes he would get the hint.

It was Ana's turn to pick a movie tonight. She put a lot of thought in to it also. Ana popped the movie in as Christian made the popcorn. Christian sat on the Love seat and Ana sat next to him and he put his arm around her. It took them almost the whole six months to even sit this close. They first movie night almost six months ago they sat on opposite sides of the living room, So I guess that is something right. Ana choice 50 shades of grey for them to watch. She was hoping it would give Christian the hint that she wanted to give a real relationship a try. After all they have the same names as the main characters and so much in common with them. Except in the movie they bypass the friends stage. An in they real life they are stuck in friend stage. They both in joyed the movie. An for the first time every fell asleep in each others arms. They did noticed each other has been trying new things for the others. But they still were being silly neither wanted to be the first to bring it up in fear they had just been misunderstanding what the other had been doing.


	4. Chapter 3 Vegas here we come

The next two weeks went by so fast. Ana and Christian

were not really looking forward to this weekend. They were not much for parties, they would much weather been curled up next to each other on Christians couch. But being the maid of honor and one of the best men they really had no choice. Grace and Carriack still had no clue why they were invited After all they would have never invited they parents to they stag and stagette parties when they were married over 20 years ago. Elliot was still confident his plan would work and Kate was just praying Ana and Christian would not be to mad at. Hell even hoping her future in laws would not be that upset either. But she had to admit it would be cool if one day her and Ana were both Mrs. Grey. They just had to wait till the parents got board and return to they room.

At three pm on Friday the Greys and Ana and Kate made it to Boeing field to board Christians plane. Jason had to deal with something the last minute so the plane would be coming back for him. So he would make it just before the parties started. They made they way to there seats. Christians made sure he was seated next to Ana. Ana had told him, she was not real afraid of flying but take off and landing made her a bit nervous . So Christian promised to hold her hand. Christian's Parents noticed this and smiled. As always Elliot and Kate were to wrapped up in each other to notice anything. The flight was only a couple of hours. Grace and Carriack played cards. Elliot and Kate were making out, not caring his parents were so close. Christian and Ana were just talking about books. Tomas Hardy to be exact , still holding hands. When they landed the Grey men took care of the bags. Luke & Ryan said they would take care of it but the Greys were being the Gentlemen they were raised to be. It was agreed upon that The Girls both had a joining rooms and so did the guys. Grace and Carriack were the only ones sharing rooms. The plan or what Christian and Ana thought was the plan was that the Ladies would not see the Gentlemen till they boarded the jet on Sunday morning. They all had work on Monday.

Christians parents made they way to they room as Elliot and Christian helped the girls to they room, Elliot went in two Kates room as Christian followed Ana in two her room. Christian put her bags on her bed and left his by the door. Ana asked Christian if he wanted a drink. Sure water please Ana. Ana walked over to the mini bar and grabbed two bottles of water and handed one two Christian and they sat in the living area. Did you get your results back from that Anstey thing you did yet Ana? No not yet Christian. I should have it tomorrow. I just wish my Mom would tell me about her past herself. She will only say I'm American when I ask our nationality. Well I'm going to take a wild guess and say with how good you are at making Italian food and deserts your father was Italian born. That would make so much sense if its true Christian. My Mom can not cook to save her life.

They had about an hour in a half to kill before they had to start getting for the parties. They talked for about 45 minutes. The small talked soon drifted away and they were in a comfortable salience for about 15 minutes as they just relaxed Christians arm around the women he loved. After a little while Ana noticed that Christian's mind seemed a million miles away. Penny for your thoughts Christian. Christian smirked, O nothing they has been something I have been wanted to say to you. I just don't know the right words to use to say it. Ana smiled and said how about you just close your eyes take a deep breath and then just speck from the heart don't over think it. Christian closed his eyes and took a deep breath . When he opened them he found a smiling Ana. A sight he prayed he could see for the rest of his life.

The day you fell in to my office was one of the best day of my life. I never thought I could feel the way I do about you with anyone. You have become my best friend these last months. I don't want to be away from you ever. If you are away for more then an hour I can't stop thinking. That can get really distracting in my line of work. I have meet so many women in my life because of my family and job. But not a single one has made me feel the way I do around you. You are the only one for me. I want you to be my girl and show the world you are mine. Ana got a little teary eyed. She has been waiting for Christian to say these words.

Words she was afraid she would never hear. Yes I will be your girlfriend and with that she through herself in the arms of the man of her dreams. Christian smashed his lips on to Ana's for a long over due passionate kiss. They stayed in the lip lock for what seemed like forever. Only stopping for small breaths of air. Just as they broke apart they was a dock at the adjoining bedroom door. They just stayed in the embrace not caring someone was docking. Then they heard the district voice of Elliot from the adjoining bedroom door.

Christian you can catch up on the latest book you two are reading when we get back to Settle. Its time to party. Ana giggled and said you should go, Kate will be here to get me I just know it. Christian kissed her every so lightly and said Laters Baby and left the room.


	5. Chapter 4 Vegas the next morning

CPOV

Fuck my head is killing me. He tried opening his eyes an blinding light hit him. In stead of opening his eyes he decided to feel around. He tried to move his hand up his left side but it was not his body but a women's ass. He started cursing himself out in his head. How could he not remember being with a women last night. An why had he not felt her laying on him. An they was no way it was his Ana he didn't remember seeing her at all last night after leaving her room yesterday right. But his mind was completely Blake. He tried to move his left arm again. Maybe with some luck he get out from under her with out waking her. Then find his cloths and locate his brothers and hopefully they knew what happened last night. But when he tried to move his arm again he heard something that made him stop.

That giggle could only belong to his Ana. He just had to chance opening his eyes one more time. The light was still blinding as fuck but he managed and he turned his head slightly and saw his Beautiful Ana staring at him. They just laid there for what seemed like hours but it was only a minute or two. So do you remember what happened last night Christian because I think something big happen last night look at your left hand. Ana sat up so I could move my left arm . An it was a good thing I was laying down already because I would have fallen oven when I saw the ring on my left hand. I keep blinking thinking I was seeing things. I closed my eyes again taking in long slow breaths. Then I opened my eyes again and said, I'm so so so sorry Ineverwantedthingstogothisway,yesIwantedthis…. Ana stopped him with a soft kiss and said breath. I know I did not want it happening this way, but it did and I for one I'm not upset. Sure I wish I could remember our wedding but I'm certainly not upset with you. I love you Christian, I just have been so scared to tell you.

All Christian could do was stare in shock at his beautiful Ana his wife. His wife he still could not wrap his mind around that one single word. When Ana finished specking he looked deep in her eyes and sat up and pulled her in his arm. I love you Ana so very much. An Christian kissed her like he has dreamed of kissing for the last six months. You will always love me Christian? Forever and Always Ana. They sat like that in perfect silence. Because they knew they had all the rest of they lives to say what has been unsaid between them for so long. Out of no where a phone starts ring. The newlyweds hands went to cover they ears and they cursed. Ana said to find the dam phone and she would find some dam Advil. The phone finial turned off and Ana got up to use the bathroom .

Just like always and even with the worst fucking hangover he has ever had he watched Ana his wife walk out the room to the bathroom. Normally what he saw gave him a hard on , but when he saw the tattoo on her ass made him rock hard in a secound but at the same time made him laugh out loud. Ana heard turned around as soon as she heard him laughing. What's so funny husband of mine? When he finely got his breathing under control, he tried to give her the most straightest face ever and said when did you get that tattoo on your ass love? Ana screamed and said what tattoo and ran to the bathroom to look . Christian got up and followed her in the bathroom.

An sure enough she did have a tattoo on her ass. Right on her ass was a tattoo that said the property of CG. She could not believe she must have had it done last night. It was so crazy it was funny. She started to laugh and Christian joined right in. After they finial stopped laughing, Ana asked Christian if he had one. That made Christian start laughing again, I don't know I don't look at my own ass. Well turn around my dear husband. An just like Ana Christian had a tattoo on his ass cheek that said Property of AG. Well at least we got them after we got married with a Giggle Ana said.

Now I will find my purse to get the Advil for us after I pee. You husband of mine find your phone. It was probably one of your brothers looking for us. Christian found his pants and his phone was in there. He had 6 missed calls from his brothers and 2 from his father. Christian called his brother Elliot and before he could his brother started rambling. I'm so so so so sorry Big bro its all my fault. Mom said not to do it but like always I did not listen. He just keep repeating that line over and over. As his brother was rambling a flash of memory from last night popped . His own brother pumping him with questions about Ana and he keep passing him drink after drink. Ana walked in the room and he put his finger to his lips so she would not speck.

Hold on El what are you so dam sorry for and lower your fucking voice I have the mother of all hang overs. Its was all my idea we just wanted you guys to admit to each other you love each other. Now everything is a mess and Ana is missing have you seen her. No I have not seen Ana (Christian winked at Ana when she raised her eyebrow at him) what she have to do with this ? Kate got her pissed two. I swear we just wanted you to tell each other you loved each other. Now Christian was pissed off his brother thought the best way to get him to profess his love for Ana to get him pissed drunk. Then he got a wicked idea to get his Elliot and Kate back. With his best pissed off Mob boss voice he said You and Kate get your fuckin asses over in 1 hour. I will call Jason to find Ana and you can explain what the fuck is going on to the women I woke up next too. He could tell his brother was in a state of shock just by his breathing when he hung the phone. Then he throw it across the room.

Ana got really nervus what the hell did her brother in-law do. Ana walked over kissed her husband and gave him the Advil and some water. He took the pills gratefully. Ok so what has my brother in-law and Kate done. They thought we were taking to long to profess our love so they had the brilliant idea to get use pissed drunk to get use to speed things up. Well that idea must have come from your little brother, because I can't see Kate coming up with that. Well what's your game plan Christian? You know me so well Ana. Well they think you are missing and I have not seen you. Also I woke up to stranger laying next to me. Again Christian heard his most favorite sound in the world Ana's giggle. Well when they come in I want you in the bathroom pretending to be showering. I told him I will have Jason out looking for you. Then say he has to deal with the stranger in the bathroom who is now my wife he said with a smirk.

I will tell him I asked for a quickie divorce, but no you want half my money before you will sign anything. You can be so ruthless when you want to be husband of mine she said with a smirk. But don't forget we are not mad at the out come just how they went about doing it. Once we fuck with them we forgive them. Deal Well we better get changed Ana we should get some cloths on before the fun begins. While Ana started to find her cloths Christian called his brother Jason to inform him what was going on. Before Jason hung up he told his big bro to give they brother hell. They found all they cloths except Ana's panties. So Christian looked in the tangle sheets on the bed and what he saw made him sick. There was blood on the sheets. All things ran through his head he hurt his Ana but why did she not say anything. After Christian ran to the bathroom to get sick at the thought of hurting his Ana. She looked at the sheets and started crying. Christian came out a few secounds later and saw her crying and pulled her in his arms. An started whispering I'm sorry I hurt you in her ear. After a few minutes her cries died down and said you did not hurt me Christian that's not why I'm crying. I was a virgin that's why there is blood. Now Christian was real seeing red.

She could fell his arms tense she turned around and kissed him. An she said I'm not mad at you. I wanted my first time to be so special with you . Something I would remember for ever. Christian relaxed and said I can't change that little fact but I can make your secound time memorable. An with that he started to kiss her from behind her ear down her throat to her beautiful breasts. Kissing and nibbling and sucking on each nibble. Working his was down to her middle. The more Ana moaned the more he continued with worshiping her body. He got on his knees and had her turn around and her spread her legs. This time started at her left ankle kissing the inside all the way to her thigh. Then sifted to her right ankle kissing all the up to thigh but this time to did not stop at her thigh he went up to her tattoo and kissed it. You are mine Ana , this tattoo and my ring on your finger proves it. He started his slow worship up her back to her neck.

.

Turning to her lips he guided her to bed and gently pushed her down. He start to kiss up her inner right thigh again to her pussy lips and they were socked .He started to lick and her breath got harsher and moans got deeper as he licked nibbled and sucked on her clit. He did not want her to cum just yet. He wanted to be in her for that. He was really close to his breathing was very ragged and he was not sure how long he could hold on He grabbed his rock hard member while he attack her breast again has he guided himself in her socking wet pussy. But he did not move just yet. He looked deep in his Ana's to see if she was ok. Looking for the ok to started moving. The soft pure in the back of her throat and her hips moving up gave him his answer. It took maybe 2 thrusts and they were in the highest of highs riding they orgasm out. As they came down from they high . Was that memorable enough for you Ana . All Ana could do was to moan, I will take that as a yes baby.

So are you ready for some fun Ana , your brother in - law should be here soon. Ana gave him a wicked smile and said yell yeah. They got changed and then it was just a waiting game. Then they heard the knock that told them Kate and Elliot were there. Ana went to the bathroom and turned on the shower. But not before Christian whispered in give me 5 minutes before you come out. Switching in to badass Mob boss mode as Ana put it, Christian opened the door. An his brother ran in the room in a complete panic. Has Jason found Ana yet Christian ? No, Jason will find her now seeing it was your fuckin ass that thought this fucked up plan you can explain all this all to the women who is that shower , who I married last night.

We both have no memories of last night. But she fuckin knows just who I am, Christian said showing Elliot and Kate his wedding ring. Kate started crying and Elliot stood frozen in place. More then once Elliot tried to say something but he just kept opening and closing his month. Now you have nothing to say brother dearest because she says she wants half of everything I own before she will give me a divorce . Finily Elliot was apply to form words and he said.

Christian I'm so sorry you and Ana bolted after you figured out what we were trying. You said you wanted to tell the other what was going on before the other one got to drunk. But you were both just so pissed drunk already. We went after you guys but you gave us the slip. We have been searching for you all night. Ana's phone just goes ton voicemail. I could not call Jason because you are the only one with his new number. It took all of Christian's strength to keep a stright face with how panicked his brother was. He really was not that mad at them. Hell he was more them happy with the outcome. Most of it anyway. But it was very dangerous look at how small Ana is she could have been really sick. An for what Ana lost last night. So he was not letting them off the hook just yet. His brother will have a black eye before he leaves this hotel room tonight.

He could tell his brother was upset so he was gonna let up on him just a little bit. He walked over to his coat and grabbed his hankie and handed it to Kate. So how are you going to fix this El? Elliot took a deep breath and said let me talk to her. An loud enough for Ana to hear he said fine talk to her. An with that Ana walked out the bathroom to Christian. Shocking both Elliot and Kate causing Christian to double over laughing. Good thing that Advil kicked in because Ana, Elliot and Kate joined in two the laughter. After the laughter died down. Elliot said so this was some fuckin joke to get back at us Christian. Yes and No Elliot. What the hell does that mean Kate said. Well yes we are married and we could not be more happier. No Ana was never missing and she does not want half of everything of mine because we will not be needing a divorce . Elliot and Kate looked at each other confused. So you are not mad at us for all this Elliot asked. Before Christian could speck Ana did. No we are not that we are married but we are mad. Fuckin mad Christian said. Christian kissed his wife and walked over to his brother.

El how in the hell did you think this was a good idea? Elliot knew he was not really looking for an answer so he just kept his month shut. You know how fuckin dangerous this was. Ana could have gotten really sick a lot more then just a headache and no memory of last night. She could have fallen when she was coming to find me. An what if I did wake up in that bed married to a complete Stanger? He had no answer so he just stood quietly. An surprising Christian pulled him in a hug. A few secounds later he pulled back and punched his brother in his left eye. An he said we forgive you but that is for what Ana lost last night and can never get back again. Kate & Elliot seemed relived and very confused at the same time.

Wait Christian what did she lose maybe I can find it? You know how good I was finding what ever Mom lost when we were younger, Elliot said. That is up to Ana if she wants to tell that little detail ,but it really is not something you could just find again. Come on Ana let me make this up to you , Kate said. Well Kate if you put your mind to it you will figure out , Ana said. It took Kate a few secounds to figure out and then she started crying again. Ana took Kate in her arms telling her she was not upset. Then Elliot's phone went off. Hey Dad yes I'm in his hotel room. Ana is with him. Ok we will, Christian Dad said to put the news on now its important. Christian flipped the news and what he saw made him pissed and the ladies stop in they tracks.

Breaking News Christian Grey youngest billionaire and believed to be Mafia boss is off the market ladies.

Yes Ladies you heard it here first Christian Grey has married a commoner. This reporter asks how long will it last till this gold digger is gone?...…...…...


	6. Chapter 5 Vegas The Press Conference

Christian did not hear anything else because he heard Ana start to cry and in a flash he was holding Ana. Elliot shut that crab off and find my fuckin phone. I put it somewhere on the dresser after calling Jason. That fuckin bitch just signed her fuckin death certificate. Kate call Dad, tell him to call Granddad and inform him what's going on. El call my pilot I want my Plane ready to take us home at noon. He turned his attention to Ana and said everything will be ok and kissed her hair. But Christian when we get home everyone will think I married you for your money, I don't… But Ana was cut her off with Christians lips. He sat on the bed and pulled her on his lap. When we are done with her no one is gonna believe anything that comes out of her lips or find her body. They was a knock at the door. Elliot handed Christian his phone and opened the door for his parents.

Carriack walked over to his son who was on the phone but not before kissing Ana's cheek saying we got this honey. Grace went over to her daughter in - law and sat beside her. Ana tried to tell Grace that she did not love Christian for his money. Shush dear and she pulled her in to a hug. After a few secounds Grace pulled back a little and spoke. Before the news were you happy dear? The happiest Grace , I don't think I have ever been happier. Well then be happy and let Christian , Carriack and Theo and they men take care of it sweet girl. Grace can I use your phone to call my Mom hopefully she has not seen the news yet. Ana got up and dialed her mother. Grace turned to her youngest son and said you Elliot Trevelyan Grey I told you not to go through with your fuckin plan. Mum you never actual said not to do. Carriack walked up behind his youngest boy and smacked him in the back of his head. You will not fuckin talk to your Mother like that boy. I don't funkin care how old you are. Sorry Mum you are right it was a stupid plan.

Ana's conversation with her Mum seemed to be going ok for once for maybe 2 secounds. Christian finished on the phone and sat by his Mom and hugged her. All he had to do was wait. Congrats son I just wish I was there. Yeah I know Mom, I just wish I can remember. Grace was just about to say something when they heard Ana scream then dropped the phone and fell to her knees crying. It was like it was all in slow motion. But Christian had Ana in her Arms before her knees could touch the floor. Christian just sat on the floor and pulled Ana in his lap. He did not bother to say anything because he knew she would speak when she was ready. After a few minutes her tears slowly stopped and she said Christian she was so mean she believed everything that stupid reporter said.

Who believed everything baby? Christian was on the phone so he had no clue who Ana was talking to. My mother called me a whore and said she never wanted to speck to me again. If Christian was seeing red with the reporter it was nothing compared to what he was feeling now. How could someone call they daughter something like that. All Christian could do was hold her and tell her it was not true. About ten minutes Ana was doing better.

Christians pr man called back a few minutes later. Everything is set the Reporter has lost her job. An when we are done with her she will never be able to get another job anywhere. Not that she would be a live to take a job. What are we gonna do about the station Christian? We are going to sue the news station. An we are we are going to hold a press conference at 11:30 to express our hurt feelings because of how much we love each other. An just because they have not been seen in public together does not justify anything the reporter said about us. Ok Christian what ever you need from me just say it. I trust you with ever fiber in my body. She stood on her tip toes and kissed his check. An Christian blushed ever so slightly. Only his Mother saw. An she smiled. She was trully happy. Her oldest boy was now married and happy , her youngest was happy and is due to marry in less then a month. Now Jason her middle son needed to find a good women. (Unknown to everyone in that room but Christian , Jason did have a good women who he was planning to introduce to the family very soon. Like Christian he did not like bringing a girl around his family in less he knew she was the one. An with the ring bought and paid for it was time Mia meet all the greys. Christian knew of Mia but Jason never even shown him a picture)

Christian kissed her back ever so lightly and smiled. Let me handle it and you relaxed. In till we do the press conference I don't want you leaving this hotel room. Well Christian I need to get my bag from my hotel room, they is no way in hell I'm wearing this for the press conference. Christian turned to Kate and asked her if she would go get Ana's bag. She nodded and Ana got the room key from her purse. With out another word Kate and Elliot left the room leaving Ana and Christian and her In-Laws. The room was quiet for a few minutes then Grace spoke up. So when are you going to get started on my Grandbabies she asked with a stright face. An out of no where Christian and Ana doubled over laughing in each others arms. After they had caught they breaths Christian turned to his Mom. Mom come on we only just got married and we can't even remember that. I know I can wait for now, but not to long your father is not getting any younger. With that the whole room busted out in laughter. After Grace composed her self she spoke again. I only asked to make you two laugh. Well it worked Grace thanks we needed that.

About 30 minutes later Elliot and Kate got back to the room. What the hell took you guys so long Christian asked. The ladies were booked on the opposite side of the hotel. Sorry it took so long as you know we had to go the main floor to catch the elevator to get to the other side of the hotel. Well the lobby is full with reporters looking to get a photo of the newly weds. They seemed very upset when they spotted the wrong Grey. Did they ask you anything El? They tried but we just keep walking and I gave them your favorite line "No Comment". The whole room started laughing because it was true the only line Christian ever gave reporters was no comment.

Now it was just a matter of waiting Grandpa Theo had taken care of the legal side of everything. He filed a lawsuit for 10 million dollars against the news station. For harassment and slander Ana and Christian talked when they win and yes they will , they would donate half of it two the hospital Christians mother volunteered at in the children's department and the other half two copping together. A Charity group Christians parents had supported since before Christian was born. Not that anyone outside of there home new that. After all they were a mafia family, they had an image to up hold.

About a hour before the press conference Carrick left to make sure everything was set up in the hotel lobby. Ana, Kate and Grace went in to the bathroom to get ready. The bathroom could be used as another bedroom it was so big. As Christian and his brother got changed in the main room. Christian are you sure we are cool I still feel really shit. You should El, but its done and over with we can't change what has happen . I have wife and could not be more happy. God I love saying that word. Elliot could not help the laugh when his brother said that. But you can't even remember your wedding night because of my stupid plan. Don't worry I plan on fixing that. I plan on actual proposing and giving her the wedding she deserves. I have ring at home already. He actual picked it up when he went with Jason to get the ring for Mia. Well Christian you most have proposed they is already ring on her finger.

That made Christian laugh again. You got me there El. Well I still should have listen to Mom, Eliot said. What did Mom say to do? Wait and see if you plucked up the courage and told Ana how you felt this weekend. Well you know Mom was right. I did just that, just before you banged on Ana's door for us to leave for your party I asked her to be my girlfriend. We actual were kissing as you were knocking. No way , Eliot said. Yes way little Bro. Then finial the Ladies came out of the bathroom about a half hour to the time of the press conference. Fifteen minutes to they walked down to the Lobby as a family. The Newly weds walked hand in hand.

The Lobby was packed with reporters and hotel guests just wanting to see for themselves that Christian Grey was in deed a married man. Christian put his arm around Ana as they walked up to the mic. Ana was so nervous she was blushing more then she did when she interviewed Christian all those mouths ago. Before he started he turn to his blushing bride and kissed her like his life depended on it. Then he turned back to the mic and cleared his throat.

Ladies and Gentlemen of the press I would like to thank you all for coming. I will make a brief statement then and only then my wife and I will answer a few of questions. Yesterday afternoon I married the love of my life. We have been seeing each other for a while now. Yes we have not been seen in public together but that is because we are private people. We wanted the chance to get to know each other with out the whole wide world in our business. We are deeply sadden that the National Vegas News station and they former Reporter would even try and make it seem that Ana's love has anything to do with my money. If they is one thing in this world I know for sure is that what Ana and I have is so honest and pure that no amount of money will get in the way of our true love. Thank you again for coming and now we will answer a few questions. Then I would like to take my beautiful bride back home.

Christian turned to Ana and gave her a quick kiss.

Mr Grey was it love at first site?

Christian turned and smiled at his wife, then turned back to the reporter. It certainly was. From the moment she said Hello the day she came to interview me. She completely stole my heart and now she will not give it back. Not that I want it back because when she took mine, she gave me her heart in return. Christian gave Ana a quick kiss when he was done specking.

Mrs. Grey how does it feel to bag the one and only Christian Grey?

Once in a while, right in the middle of ordinary life, love gives you a fairy tale. An that is what love gave me. An there are no words to describe the way I feel about being married to Christian. (Christian pulled her even closer to him and kissed her temple.)

Mr. Grey why yesterday of all days to marry?

No measure of time with Ana will be enough for me so we will start with forever. An I wanted our forever to start, as soon as possible.

Mrs. Grey how do you feel about the rumors of the greys being a mafia family?

Christian was about to interject to say that question was out of line and nothing to do with there marriage. But Ana stopped him. Christian is the most amazing strong and confident man I know. He works very hard at the night club he owns and the two restaurants he owns. If he was a criminal like some people believe him and his family to be, then why are they no greys in jail right now.

Carrick walked up next to his son and daughter in - law. I think this it is time for you two to get going. The jet will be waiting ready to get you two home. It will come back for us and we will bring your stuff with us. He hugged Ana and shook his son's hand. An with that the newly weds made a run through the crowd to the front door of the lobby. Jason was waiting with the car running. An with that The Young Greys made there way back to Seattle.


	7. Chapter 6 Seattle Here We Come

They made it to the airport with out any issues. They were a hand full of Reporters out front the airport. But Jason had everything planned out. About a block before they arrived at the airport , Jason handed Ana and Christian a bag with baseball caps and sunglasses. He already had his on. He may not be in the limelight as Christian , but everyone knew he is Christians Greys brother and right hand man. Also he made sure that the plane was ready for take off the secound they arrived. The young Greys walked right past the reporters with out a secound glance. They made it on the plane and sat down quickly and buckled themselves up and the pane was off. Jason sitting not fair away watching after his brother. After all Christian was his boss and when they Dad stepped down as head of the family, Christian will take over and Jason will be his under boss. After the plane took off and the seat belt light went off Jason was out cold. Christian unbuckled himself and Ana and pulled her on his lap. Ana put her arms around Christians neck.

Are you ok Baby? I'm ok Christian just trying to wrap my mind around everything. We went from being friends to boyfriend & Girlfriend to husband and wife in less then 12 hours. Stupid reporters , my mother reacting the way she did. Not that it should surprise me. Christian never like Ana's mother , sure he never meet the horrible women Carla Adams. From what Ana told him nothing she did was every good enough and she has always been so mean and nasty to her. He did not understand why Ana even tried with her. She runs her own magazine and bakery. What Mom would not be proud of her daughter doing so well in her life. Hell she flipped out on Ana when she said she was doing the Ancestry thing. I think this was the first time Ana went against her mothers wishes. Well I have an Idea what we could do to get your mind off of everything. What would that be Christian? Lets see if your ancestry report is in. After all we have two hours to kill. Why not Christian.

Christian took his laptop and longed in to air web . Then handed the laptop over to Ana. Ana logged into her account and smiled when she saw her report was ready. Christian sat next to her with his hand on her thigh but waited till she was ready to show him what she was reading.

General Family Report

Name: Anastasia Steele 24 years old

Mother: Daniela Russo Lambert Died 24 years ago

Father: Marco Lambert Sr

Brother: Marco Russo-Lambert Jr 28 years old

Brother: Franklin Russo-Lambert 26 years old

Grandmother: Ginevra "Ginny" Ferrari-Russo

Grandfather: Gabriel "Gab" Russo

Grandmother: Sofia Romano-Lambert

Grandfather: Luca Lambert

Ana started to shack after she read the General family report. An she started to cry. Christian moved the laptop in a blink of an eye and had his bride in his arms. He was rubbing her back and whispering in her ear everything will be ok. After a few minutes Ana calmed down and Christian asked her what was wrong. Ana told him to read it for himself. She could not fathom what she just read. Christian grabbed his laptop but keep a hold of Ana's hand. He started to read it. O mia signore il tuo Marcos figlia. What did you say Christin? Do you know who they are?

Christian pulled Ana back in to his arms after putting the laptop down. Ana I know your father really well. His name is Marco Lambert Sr he is my Godfather. Your real Mother was my Godmother. Ana started to cry again. Why did he give me up Christian? To a mother that never loved me. Christin pulled back a little and placed both his hands lovingly on the side of your head. Uncle Mac did not give you up. Don't ever think that please. Christian really did not what to be the one to tell her this but she needed to know. My parents and your parents were best friends growing up. My father and your father worked for Your Granddad Gab growing up. He went to visit Italy when he was 14 for two years. My Grandfather was born in Italy and we had family still over they blood and made. My Grandfather was best friends with Gab. My Dad begged my Granddad to let him stay after the two years because while there he got close with my Mom and your father. He had to promise to move home after Mom and him married. Anyway getting back to your parents. Your Dad was crazy about your Mom from the moment he laid eyes on her. Like I was with you . Only he had the guts to tell her right away he said with a chuckle.

They was another girl who was always around because her father worked for Gab also. She wanted Mac but he wanted nothing to do with her. Ana was still crying softly on her husbands shoulder. Her Name was Carla Lincoln. Ana looked up with wide eyes and started crying harder. Maybe I should not be telling you this Ana. My Mom or your Dad propyl should be the one to tell you. Still crying Ana kissed his cheek and said no I would rather hear it from my husband. Ok Baby and kissed her forehead. After the two years were up when Dad convinced Granddad to let him stay our parents and Carla were 16 years old at the time. Well not long after that Dad and Mac started officially dating our Moms. Fuckin Carla had a growing obsession with Mac. Our parents had a double wedding that's how close they were. Well just before our Moms turned 21 and marrying our Dads. they got pregnant with me and your brother Mac Jr. Or MJ as we all call him. I guess about two years prior to this Carla's Dad forced her to marry some guy by the name of Jose. I can't remember his last name but I know it was not Adams.

Christian I was told my birth fathers name was Jose. I remember baby. Well unknown to your parents her obsession was still growing like a wild fire. Two years after MJ and me were born they had Jason and Frankie. About two years after that Mom found out she was having Elliot and your Mom found out she was having you. Our Moms did everything together. Including getting pregnant at the same time. Now from what Mom says they was no words that could describe just how happy they were, when they found out she was pregnant with you.. They were praying for a little girl after MJ and Frankie. Carla showed up out of the blue. I guess she was hoping that Mac would finily want her. Well of course he wanted nothing todo with her. Fuckin Carla left , your parents thought she finely got the message. That Mac wanted nothing to do with her. Your Mom had protection 24/7 like Mom has and you have when not with me. I don't have 24/7 protection. Please don't be mad, I only wanted you safe. Ana kissed his cheek.

Now they not sure how her and Jose pulled it off but a few days before her due date she went to go visit her Mom. An never made it home. The car she took to her Moms was found that night, her driver and guards were found dead. An she was no where to be found. Now seeing as your Mom was a Mafia princess she had the protection from all Mafia family's connected to the Russo's and Lamberts though out the world. Just like you will now.

They searched for over a week. They had sent your brothers to the states to stay with my parents till they found you and your mother. So your family house was not guarded. Christian was getting a bit choked up now. Wrapping a stray tear away he took a deep breath and said. One night when your Dad went home after searching for you two he found your Mothers dead body with a note pinned to hear saying if you don't want me I will have your daughter instead. Now they both were crying softly. Ana for the family she never knew she had and lost and Christian for his Godmother he missed very much. The Greys and Lamberts flew back and fourth from the states to Italy all the time when Christian was growing up. They were very close.

Ana cried herself to sleep in her husbands arms. Christin waited till he was sure Ana would not wake then took her to the bedroom on board. They still had at least another 45 minutes till they landed back home and his mind was racing his wife is the long lost mafia principesa. Why did he not see it. Now that he thought about it she looks so much like Daniela and Mac. Why did Mom or Dad not see it? He really wanted to talk to his brother Jason. But he was out cold. Christian knew he was tired because Jason never slept on airplanes. Jason has been up for the past 48 hours. Taking care of stuff at home and racing to Vegas for the stag. An searching for Ana and himself last night.

He walked out of the bedroom and grabbed the airphone. He Called Luke to go get one Carla Adams. Christian told him were to find her and to hurry before she runs. Carla knows Ana is married to a Grey , she could get nervous thinking they would connect the dotes and they would tell Mac everything.

Christian told her to take her to the warehouse. Drag her by her hair from the fucking car in to the building. I mean it Luke. Luke gasped when he said that. Knowing that they never messed with women like that. All Christian said she fucked big time with the family and he would explain more when he got home. He had to call his Godfather, he needed to know. He looked at his watch , it was 10 pm in Italy. He knew his Uncle would be up. He sat down took a deep breath and dialed his Uncle in Italy.

Uncle Mac

Christian my boy how you doing? Your calling from your airphone? You coming to visit?

I'm doing really good I got married. I'm heading back to Seattle with my bride.

What the fuck Christian, You fuckin get married and you don't invite your Godfather. I did not even know you were seeing someone. You always tell me when you get a new girl.

I know Mac. I'm sorry it was not planned. My wife interviewed me for her night club Magazine about 6 months ago. It was love at first sight like you and Auntie Daniela. We became fast friends. We were talking almost everyday going out to eat and movie nights at my place. I even took her to mom and dads. An you know very well I have never taken a girl home to meet them. We were just so nervous to tell each other how we felt so we were stuck in the friendzone. Well Elliot thought we were taking to long.

What the fuck did El do?

He decide the best way to get us to declare our love for each other was to get a pissed enough to tell each other our feelings. Unknown to El , I finely got up enough courage and told her my feelings and she said she would be my girlfriend not 20 minutes before his stag started. His bride to be Kate is Ana's best friend. Some how he convinced her to do the same with Ana. Well we fingered out way to late what they were doing. We went looking for each other. Now that is where everything goes blank for us. We where that pissed. This morning when we woke we were married.

Mac started to laugh.

So you are telling me that thanks to your dumb ass little brother you don't remember your own wedding?

Pretty mush so Mac.

Well I can't wait to meet your wife Christian. Was that all the boys and I are headed to the airport. We are headed to the states. My men have found fucking Carla and my baby girl. Actually James said they may be living a few hours from you.

I know.

How do you know, I just got this information an hour ago. Because of that ancestry thing I told you about.

Well because up in till an hour ago I thought she was my mother in law.

The phone went silent for what felt like minutes. But it was only a few secounds,

What the fuck Christian tell me everything right this secound.

There is not much to say Mac, My wife did the Ancestry thing to. You should know Carla has been so horrible to her all these years. She cries every time she talks about her. She called Carla after news broke about our wedding. She called her a whore. She cried her self to sleep after she read the Ancestry report. This explains why the Bitch forbid her to do it. I'm glad I talked Ana in to it. I also believe fuckin Jose is dead. She has remarried a few times.

Ok Christian we need to keep the fuckin bitch contained. Before she gets wind we know about my baby girl and her and runs.

I already have my men going after the bitch. So many things makes sense now Mac.

What do you mean.

When ever she asked about her father she also said you died. Or when asking what nationality she was. She would just yell at Ana. I can see now she looks so much like you two. I'm so sorry I did not see it sooner.

Christian we had no clue the Bitch took her to the sates. You would have no reason to think that. What is her full name Christian?

Anastasia Rose Steele but she really does not like the name. She prefers Ana.

Now that's something Christian. I'm gonna tell you something I have not told anyone , not even your brothers. (Uncle Mac always took his job as Christian's godfather very seriously. Christian is his third son. He would do anything for him) Daniela and I had picked a name for our baby girl. Angelica Grace Lambert. Your Aunt nicknamed her Ana.

That is something Mac.

Now I can't hear any more over the phone. Please email me a picture of my baby girl please as soon as you can. Me and MJ and Frankie will be over there soon. Keep the Bitch on ice. After we take care of her, we can have a long talk about what I will do to you if you ever hurt my baby girl he said with a laugh.

I would expect nothing else, Christian said with a laugh. See you Soon Uncle Mac

Christian took a deep breath. He grabbed his Laptop and emailed Mac a few of the many pictures he had of Ana on his laptop. He had to wake Ana and Jason so they could buckle up for the landing. He can tell Jason after they leave the airport. He is not going to believe it. He would call his Dad on the way Home. Home were is that now. Ana and him had so much to talk about.


	8. Chapter 7 Home

After Christian woke his brother and wife , they buckled up as they got ready to land. Ana I think its best to go back to your place when we land. Reporters will be all over Escala & Belview the moment they know we are back in Seattle. At least in till my parents are home. Ok what ever you think is best Christian. When they landed it was like walking on the red carpet they were so many camera flashes when they stepped in to the airport. Thank goodness Granddad had the foresight to get Barea gads up. The newlyweds and Jason made a mad dash to the car Granddad had waiting for them. Jason jumped in the front. An the newlyweds in the back but not before Christian opened Ana's door. After all he is a gentleman no matter how many men he has killed.

I want you to know I called Luke in the air to go an pick up Carla. I also called your Dad, he will be here in the morning with your brothers. Are you sure he still wants me Christian? I told you Ana he has been looking for you since the day you went missing. He loves you more then words can say. He is probably the only man alive who loves you more then I do. An I love you more then live its self. Forever is not even long enough time to tell you just how much I love you. What are you going to do with her Christian? Truthfully baby I will not be doing anything to her. Your Dad will take care of her and when he is done she will not be making you cry no more Ana, I promise. I want to be there Christian. No Ana you don't want to see what goes on in that warehouse. I deserve the chance to confront her Christian. She as done so many horrible things to me over the years. So many tears Christian, Ana said with a tear falling down her cheek. Christian whipped the tear and said I will talk with Mac and figure something out baby. Now I need to call my Dad ok Ana. Ana nodded her head and turned to look out the window.

Christian grabbed his phone out of his pocket and dialed his father. But not before telling his brother he was connecting him in the call to put his ear piece in. Christian then dialed his Dad.

Christian is everything ok with you an Ana?

Yes Dad for the most part.

What do you mean Christian, what's wrong?

Dad, Jason is connected in to the call I have something really big to tell you two. Then you can tell Mom, Dad. Just let me finishing specking before you guys ask any questions ok.

Ok Son, Ok Bro

Last month I told you Mac was doing that Ancestry report thing. In hopes of finding his baby girl. Well Ana did the same thing in hopes of finding out more about her late father. Ana read her general family report about two hours ago. Her Father is not dead guys her father is Uncle Mac.

They was a silence on the line as Christian gave his brother and father a chance to think through what he just said.

Wait Christian you telling me Ana is the long lost Mafia Princess.

Yes Jason that is just what I'm saying.

Christian the family needs to know.

I know dad I already called Mac, he and the boys are on there way they leavening now. They should land sometime tomorrow morning.

What about the Bitch son?

I sent my crew to pick her up the first chance I got.

You did good son , I'll talk to your Mother and we will see you guys soon. Call me the secound your men have her. An remember we protect the Princesses no matter the coast.

Yes Dad both sons said and all three hung up

After Christian hug up with his Dad and brother he remembered something. He had his wifes parents wedding picture on his phone. He liked looking at it from time to time. Christian was about a month away from turning 5 when his Godmother died. But he still remembered all the fun times he had with her. Like how Mac is a 2nd father to him, his Aunt was a 2nd mother to him.

Ana baby?

Yes Christian

Would you like to see your parents wedding picture. Well actual it both our parents wedding picture.

Sure Christian

Christian pulled it up on his phone and handed it to her. Ana took a good long look at the picture and a single tear fell.

I look like them Christian.

Yes you do , I don't know why we did not see it sooner.

O, Christian there is no way you would have known. After all she kidnapped me in Italy. So even if you thought I looked like them , you still would not have thought it possible.

Christian laughed softly . Witch felt nice after all the crying already done today..

Christian what are you laughing about?

That is almost the exact same thing your Dad said to me. When I tried to say sorry to him for not seeing it sooner.

Christian this has been the most happiest, saddest most wonderful day of my life. I love you so much.

Me 2 Ana with out a doubt, I love you more then words can say Ana Grey.

An with that they kissed. Just as Jason pulled up in front of Ana's apartment building.


	9. Chapter 8 Waiting

The Newly weds got out of the car and headed in to the lobby of Ana's apartment building hand and hand. Jason was gonna come back for them as soon as they parents landed landed that night. They Granddad had his crew follow them so they newly weds were protected. In the elevator Ana got her key out of her purse and handed it to her husband. An with out a single warning Christian swebbed his wife off her feet in the bridle style. Christian what are you doing? I'm getting ready to carry my bride across the threshold. But are you not surpassed to do that at our home. I thought that would be Escala, after all it is so much bigger then my apartment. Christian kissed her lips every so softly and said where every you are that's my home Mrs. Gray. Ana kissed him back and rested her head on his chest.

They reached Ana's door and very carefully Christian opened the door and carried Ana in and placed her feet firmly on the floor. As Christian locked up Ana went to get them something to drink. As Christian was doing this his phone rang it was Luke.

Boss?

Luke do you have her?

Not yet Sir, I'm watching her house as we speck . She is home but she is not alone. It appears she is having a bit of a party. What should we do?

Christian had to think about this a minute. As of right now all he wanted was the bitch. He had no clue who the others were. For all he knew they were innocents. An he made a vow to his mother on his 16th birthday, when he started working the family business never to take an innocent life. A vow he made his crew take also.

Boss you still there?

I'm here Luke. I want you and the rest of my crew to watch the house and everything that is happening. The first chance you have to take her. Take her. An If you have to shoot anyone else it better be your only option is that clear?

Yes Boss

Do you remember my orders for when moving her?

Yes Boss drag her by her hair.

Good you are to do nothing else to her, she belongs to Mac. I will explain more when you get back.

Bye Luke

Bye Boss

Christian turned around to find his wife standing behind him.

Does Luke have her Christian? She looked like a small scared child when she asked him that. He pulled her in to his arms An He just held her for a minute or two. Then pulled her over to the love seat. He sat down put his feet up and pulled Ana between his legs. An she was laying on his chest.

No Ana Luke does not have her yet. I guess Carla is throwing a party as we speck.

Wait Christian today is Sunday.

I know that baby , but what does that matter?

Sunday is when she meets with her special book club.

Special book club Ana told Christian about that once before. She had only told him once about the club and it made him sick. Five men and the bitch got togather doing sexually things all over the house , no book to be found. Sure it was gross to think any man would even think about touching a vile women like that, but what made him sick was how the Bitch let the men treat Ana. She had to wait on them hand and foot and if she did not something the way they wanted it done, or claimed she did not do it right, the bitch let them physically abuse her. The whole special book club thing started when Ana was 15. Now it still goes on but thank the lord that is all over for his Ana. It only stopped when Ana ran away when she was almost 17 an one of the men tried to rape her as she was relaxing in her bedroom. and she ran away to Kates house. An the women she thought to be her mother tried to convince her to come back so he could finish what he started. Ana had to beg him not to send someone there to kill the man. She did not what to get Carla mad. So But nothing was gonna stop him now.

Christian grabbed his phone and called Luke.

Boss?

Luke how many people are at the house with Carla?

Its her and five men sir.

Ok Change of plans go in and bring them all back.

Ok Boss any special instructions for the men?

No just bring them back in one piece. If they give you any trouble have a little fun.

Ok Boss

Bye Luke

Bye Boss

When Christian got off the phone Ana was clinging to his shirt. Ana baby are you ok? To be honest Christian I don't know. Everything is just happening so fast. It feels like I'm free falling and I need you to catch me. Christian pulled her in even closer and said I know baby, don't worry I will always be here to catch you and he kissed her forehead. They just stayed there like content in each others arms. After a little while Ana broke the comfortable silence between.

Christian?

Yes Baby.

Can you please tell me about my Dad.

Anything for you baby.

Your Dad is one awesome dude. He was and still is a hero of mine. He is very loyal, very strong, very brave and very stubborn. I think you get that from him because I don't remember Auntie Daniela being so stubborn at all.

Christian said with a chuckle.

I am not stubborn Christian. O trust me baby yes you are. An so am I. It's hard wired in our Italian DNA.

Ana rolls her eyes at her husband. Then gave him big smirk.

Just like my father, your father always puts his family first. He would give everything up in a heartbeat to protect those he loves most in this world. O, before I forget us being married may be a bit awkward at first for your Dad.

Why Christian?

Remember on the plane I told you that your Dad is my Godfather and our parents are very close.

Yes but what does that have to do with anything , its not like he is your blood Uncle.

That maybe true Ana , but there is a lot more to it. He is as good if not better as blood. He is even a step above Made family. You see when my Mom was caring me and yours was caring your brother MJ, they asked the other couple to be there child's Godparents. Witch in the Mafia world is very very special thing. Mac considers me his 3rd son , as I consider him my 2nd father.

O I see

But even with that fact , this is a great thing. You see with us marrying the family's have joined. Meaning it shows our enemies, the cops and our compotation that we truly are an untied front. Wish makes us stronger as a family.

So does that mean I will not have to worry about you getting hurt as much?

Ana baby they will always be danger in my line of work. But with the families joined everyone will think twice when trying to move ageists us.

They were slight again for a few minutes.

Wait Christian, Kate told me about the blood oath. When do I do that?

You don't Ana.

Ana was gonna ask why but Christian continued to speck.

You were born in to the oath as I was.

I don't understand.

Because before you married in to a Mob family, you were born in to your own. Kate was not born in to Mob family. So in till she takes that oath , she is considered an outsider.

I understand now.

The young Greys fell asleep on the love seat. Ana woke up to Christians phone ringing. It was Jason. Christian was still fast asleep.

Christian?

No Jason its Ana. Christian is sleeping. (Ana said quietly)

Hey Baby Sister how you doing? (Ana Giggled when he called her that)

I'm fine Big Bro.

Mom and Dad on the way home from the airport. Dad wants you guys there. Ok I will wake my husband. Man I love saying that Jason.

Jason chuckled and said I'm waiting down stairs see you soon Baby sister.

Ana was about to turn her head to wake her husband , when he spoke.

I love hearing you refer to me as your husband. Is Jason waiting for us?

Yes my dear husband.

An with that the Young Grey's , left for Christians parents home.


	10. Chapter 9 Family Reunion

Disclaimer E.L James Owns all things 50 shades the mistakes are all my own.

The Newlyweds arrived to Bellevue before the older Greys, Kate and Elliot. So they made them self comfortable in the living room. As they were waiting Christian got a phone call from Luke.

Boss?

Luke

We have them Sir. It would seem Mrs. Adams was planning on going on a trip or something. We should be to the warehouse by 9 , 10 the latest.

That is great Luke. We need them keep on ice till some time tomorrow or the day after I will talk with Mac.

It will be done.

After you get them settled in, call me then go home to John and my Godson CJ. Leave Ethan in charge. Tell him I will be in touch tomorrow.

Night Luke

Night Boss

Ana actual looked relieved when Christian told her they had Carla. Not long after the call ended. Everyone else arrived back. An the first thing they noticed was Grace and Carrick both had red eyes. After they all talked a little bit. An Ana learned more about her parents, Grace and Ana made dinner together. The men talked business. After a nice meal the family retired to they bedrooms for the night. They had a big day tomorrow after all.

The Next Morning …..

The next morning Ana woke up alone in Christian's old bedroom. She went to use the bathroom , then decided to try and find some of her husbands old cloths to wear. She found a pair of jogging pants and an Old t-shit. Just as she was about to leave to find her husband. She spotted a hand written note beside the bed. She picked it up to read it.

My Dearest Wife Ana,

I hope you slept well. I sure did. It felt so amazing waking up with you in my arms. I look forward to waking up with you in my arms every morning for the rest of our lives. I laid they watching you sleep for as long as I could.. But my Dad texted and asked if I could go pick up your Dad and brothers. I will not be long. Steal what ever cloths of mine you want and come down when your ready. Don't worry about breakfast I'm sure Mom is keeping yours nice and hot.

I love you so much.

Christian

Ana folded the letter up and put it in her pocket. She just sat there a few minutes longer just thinking. In just a little bit she would be meeting her father, the man she thought was dead. The man she dreamed about her whole life. The Man she wished was still alive to be her hero and save her from her wicked mother. No not mother kidnapper. She took a deep breath and said it is now or never. An Ana made her way down stairs.

As this was happening…

Christian woke up in his childhood bedroom. He woke up with a smile on his face because his beautiful bride sleeping on his chest. It just felt so right having her in his arms. He just could not stop staring at his Ana. He only took his eyes off her , when he heard his phone buzz with a text. He very carefully grabbed his phone from the table beside his bed. Not wanting to wake his Ana. It was from his Dad. It read, can you go pick up your Godfather and brothers. They land in 20. We will keep eye on Ana , don't worry. He sighed and kissed his wife's forehead. An very carefully slipped out of bed with out waking Ana. He got changed . An went down stairs. His Mother greeted him with a hug and a kiss. An then handed him a coffee and his keys. An with that he was off to the airport.

He was not waiting long when he spotted Mac and the boys walking of the plane. He got a handshake from Mac and a slap on the make from MJ and Frankie. Christian and the guys got in to his SUV and started for Belview. It was dead silence at first in the SVU then Frankie spoke. So tell me Christian how good is my little sister? All eyes turned on Frankie. Frankie gave this Embarrassed look and said I mean how good of a person is she Christian? From the front passenger seat Mac turned and told Frankie to Shut the fuck up. Now Christian , Mac said. Tell me about my baby girl. Christian smiled bright his Uncle just asked him to talk about his most favorite subject in the whole wide world His Ana.

She is so beautiful both inside and out. She is so sweet and gentile but not afraid to stand up for herself. (Christian did not want to add except with the bitch because he didn't want Mac's first meeting with his baby girl to be lased with anger towards the bitch). She owns a night club magazine company and an Italian backer. An before you ask she bakes to many amazing things to chose one favorite. The whole car laughed at that. She has the most adorable giggle. She is really in to reading. Her favorite color is blue. Her favorite flowers are roses. When it comes to food she has a few favorites. Mostly Italian dishes but a couple American dishes like Mac & Chesses. She loves all kinds of music .

Mac just keep staring at his Godson. The look in his eyes an the passion Christian talked about Ana is the same he has when he talks about his late wife. He always said no man would be good enough for his baby girl. But it would seem there maybe one. You truly love her Christian , I can tell. Christian smiled as wide as his face would let him and said with all my heart Mac. When they got to the house Ana was still not down yet. Christian let his crew bring in Mac and the boys bags. Mac I will go get her. As Christian made it to the stairs to go to his old bedroom , his beautiful Ana was coming down them. Even in his old cloths she was drop dead gorgeous . She ran in to his arms and he kissed her as if his life depended on it. Are they here Christian? Yes Princes Mac and the boys are here. Christian grabbed her left hand and kissed her wedding ring and walked in to the living room with his wife.

Mac stood up the moment his baby girl stepped foot in the living room. He seemed Frozen in place for quite some time. Then Anna step forward looked him straight in the eyes and said you are my Dad. All Mac could do was nod. He was in aww, she was even more beautiful then the pictures Christian sent him. It was like a stand off Father and Daughter just staring at each other. No one else in the room knew what to do, or who would speck first. Ana shocked the whole room when she said you really are my Daddy. Mac nodded and Ana slowly walked to her father who stretched his arms wide open. Mac pulled his baby girl as close as he could and keep whispering in her ear I love you baby girl I'm so sorry. After what seemed like hours but it was only a few minutes. Ana stepped back and said its not your fault Dad it's hers. Mac pulled her back in his arms. Mac pulled back just a little bit he wanted to get a really good look at his baby girl. You are so beautiful baby girl just like your mother, Mac said. Really I look like her. With out a question Baby girl.

MJ tapped his little Sister on her shoulder and said do we get hugs to little Sis. Ana turned around quickly and was pulled into a group hug. Then the whole family sat down. Ana sat between her husband and her father. An the Greys and the Lamberts got caught up. Grace and Carriack learned that Daniella and Mac chose then to be Ana's Godparents. Also Ana learned what her true name was. After a while of just talking Grace and Ana left to make lunch. Grace really did not need the help but she wanted to spend time with her goddaughter and she knew the men needed to talk. The Ladies decided on something easy sandwiches. As they worked making enough sandwiches for themselves and 7 grown men who ate like growing boys, Grace told Ana stories from when she and her Mom were little.

Mean While…..

Mac turned to Christian and said is the Bitch at the warehouse. She & the others have been on ice since last night. Others Mac & Carriack questioned at the same time. Christian sighed and said they something I need to tell you guys first. But please let me finish before you guys say anything. About a month ago Ana told about something that happened to her when she was 17. Well it started when she was 15. The Bitch started a special book club. Well for one thing there was no books to be found. Every Sunday night the bitch and five men would get together and have sex all around the house. Ana was basically a slave on Sunday nights. Well the bitch would allow them to physical abuse her for any reason they could think of. Well this lasted 2 years almost. Just before Ana turned 17 she was hiding in her room one Sunday night.

Christian could feel the rage in the room. He could even feel it radiating of himself to. One of the guys came into her room his name was Jack Hyde. He tired to rape her. Mac and Carriack looked so angry that Christian was surprised he did not see smoke coming from they ears. The looks on the faces of them and his brothers reflected his own. Ana hit him over his head with something. She never said what and jumped out her window and ran to Kate's house. Now before you say anything I wanted to send my crew after the Bitch and those men even before we knew who she was. But Ana begged me not to. She was afraid the women she believed to be her mother would take it out on her some way. Now the only reason I agreed was the simple fact because I knew she was safe now. Because from almost the moment we meet she has had 24/7 protection. Well make that two reasons I guess, she has had me by the balls sense we meet. He said with a slight blush on his cheeks. Christian's brothers all laughed out loud as his father and Godfather just smirked.

Son Mac said, I can't say I would not have done the same thing with my Daniella. If she would have begged me not to do the same thing. She had me by the balls to kido. Carriack spoke same with your mother and me son. Mj, Elliot and Frankie could not stop laughing. Jason just sat back because he knew what they meant Mia had him by the balls to. But there was no way he was saying anything now. This was not the way he wanted to tell his family about her. Then Elliot spoke man you guys are whipped. Carriack turned to his youngest boy and said you are one to talk. Who was it that could not come to celebrate Jason's 26th birthday because his women wanted to go to a play with him. Elliot just kept his month shut. Well I have 3 sons and 2 nephews , Mac said. So you guys can deal with the five men. The bitch is mine. Mac turned to his godson and now also son in-law said, Christian? Yes Mac. You can have Hyde. The fucker is gonna pay for trying to do that to our Ana, Mac. I'm sure he will Christian.

O before I forget Mac, Christian said. Yes Kido? Ana has requested to be at the warehouse as we deal with the bitch. She wants to confront the bitch with all she put her through. Am yes my first thought was yell no Mac, but when I thought about it she does deserve the chance to do it. I could not say yes but I could not tell her no. I told Ana it was up to you. An if you agreed we would figure something out. Mac thought about it and Christian was right. His baby girl had the right to confront the women that caused her so much pain over the years. Ok but keep the men somewhere else. I don't want her to have to see the fucker Hyde. She can have 5 minutes. Then I will finish the bitch off. Fair enough Mac, Christian said. Ana called the men in the kitchen for lunch.

The family had a very simple meal but still had an amazing time. Ana could tell just how close her family trully was. They all had a great time just talking. Ana did decide that first thing tomorrow she would have Christian take her down town to legally change her name. She wanted nothing from that vile women. At first Christian felt hurt she wanted to change her last name but then Ana explained. I want to change my name to Ana Grace Grey. Changing my first name to Angelica would be to werid. But I want to get ride of everything of mine that is connected to her. Mac was so dam happy that his daughter wanted the name his Daniella and Himself chose for her so long ago. Or at least part of it. Sure he would have loved for her to go by Lambert but he could not lie he was also dam proud his baby girl is a grey. After all the Greys mean the world to him and his late wife and they family.

The Greys and the Lamberts sept the rest of the day together. Nothing more was said about the Bitch. All that was spoken about was happy memories. From the first time Carriack and Mac saw they future wifes for the first time to when they fainted learning they would be fathers the first time. Ana even had some happy memories to share. Most of them had to do with Kate and Christian. Before they went to bed that night it was all agreed that they would all have breakfast at Ana's bakery. Then as a family head to the warehouse to deal the bitch and her men. After all the sooner they get that over with the sooner they could spend more time catching up. After all they had 24 years to make up for with they Ana.


	11. Chapter 10 The Warehouse

Disclaimer own Nothing 50 Shades. All mistakes are mine. I'm sorry this chapter took so long. Been super busy. I'm still looking for a beta reader. If you know one that can help please let me know. But you have been asking for chapters. I don't think the next chapter should take as long. Thanks so much for those who are reading.

Last night before going to bed Christian contacted Luke to tell him the game plan for the next day. He finial had a chance to tell Luke what the bitch did to the family. He also asked if he could steal his 5 year old nephew/ Godson CJ (Christian Jr) for a few hours so Ana and him could take him to the zoo on Sunday. He thought it would be fun so he could get to know his Auntie Ana. Luke responded by saying you know very well you can have him when ever you want. Hell if you let him he would move in with you , Luke joked. Well he mine as well he's got his own bedroom and all the toys he will ever what here, Christian joked back.

Ana and Christian stayed at Bellview again that night. But they left early to go to Ana's apartment and Change her name to Ana Grace Grey. It took less then 10 minutes to get her name changed, then they were off to Ana's apartment. As Ana was packing a bag for a few days as they were talking,

Ana?

Yes Christian?

How you holding up? The last couple of days have been really crazy.

That is putting it mildly Christian.

Christian chuckled a little then said.

You got me there , now answer the question. Ana.

Blessed but still a bit over whelmed.

I get the overwhelmed but why blessed.

Simple Christian.. In less then 48 hours I got the men of my dreams.. The Love of my life and the father I have always dreamed of.

Ana said this with a shy smile. Christian stood up walked over to his bride and pulled her in to his arms.

Ana Grey you mean the world to me do you know that and it makes me so fuckin happy to call myself your husband.

Yes Christian Grey because you mean the world to me also and it makes me so fuckin happy to call myself your wife.

With out even thinking Christian was smashing his lips onto Ana's. One hand cups the back of her neck and the other one at the small of her back. Christian starts pushing her slowly to the love seat not removing his lips from hers. Just as he lays her down his phone buzzes from his back pocket.

For Fucks sake, Christian says.

You better answer it Christian it could be one of our Dads.

Your right Ana.

Christian grabs his phone from his jean pocket with out moving from on top of his Ana.

Yrs?

Christian are you guys almost ready? Dad and Mac are wondering where the fuck we are.

We will be down in 5 Ja.

An Christian ended the call.

Looks like we have to go Primases. Looks like our Dads are looking for us. Raincheck?

Ana didn't answer him with words. But with a passionate wet kiss.

**Flashback to last Night:**

So baby girl what is the name of your bakery?

Up in till this point no one made a connection to Ana's true father and the bakery. They all knew the story behind the name or at least some of it. Everything was just happing so fast it was a miracle they had time to breath.

Well Dad there is a story behind it that I think you should know first.

Ok Baby Girl what ever you wish..

First off the Greys do not even know the whole story. When I was about 5 or 6 , this was before Carla started treating me badly. She would tell me stories about two men. A Marco and a Jose. (The whole room gasped at that) Now she told me Jose was my Dad. An Marco should have been my Dad. I don't remember Jose but I guess he was around for the first couple years of my life. She told me all these amazing stories about Marco and well the stories she told of Jose were nothing short of nightmares. Then something happened around my 7th birthday. That's when she started to treat me badly. An when ever I asked about Marco she would just yell at me. Well I used to daydream that this mysteries Marco would come and rescue me from who I thought was my Mom. So I decided when naming my bakery I would name it after my childhood hero.

Dad my bakery is called Marco's.

Mac was speechless. His baby girl had named her bakery unknowing after him her real father.

**End Flashback**

Pulling up to Marco's

Marco's was not the biggest of places. But it was by no means small. It had a nice size kitchen, a few display counters and area where people could sit down an eat. But the area were people could sit down and eat was very different then other places like it. It looked like and felt like you stepped in to your Grandma's house. Very warm and inviting.

As Christian and Jason pulled a couple of Tables together so the whole family could sit together, Ana was introducing her father and brothers to Andrea. Ana's manager who runs Marco's for her day to day. Ana mostly works in the back baking the cakes now. An the family sat now to eat.

So will my baby girl be moving into escula with you? Mac asked.

Christian was about to tell him yes when Carriack spoke up.

Actual Grace and I wanted to talk to them about that.

What Dad? Christian said. But instead of Carriack answering Grace did.

A few years ago your father and I brought 3 beautiful house around our area. The plan was to give them to on the eve of your wedding. Unfourtandly no one knew it was the eve of your wedding.

She flashed a dirty look at Elliot. Elliot tried to look as sorry as possible. Ana and Christian were both shocked. They did not know what two think or say. Then Christian spoke.

Mom , Dad thank you so very much. But you didn't have to. You two have given me so much over the years.

Carriack actual spoke this time.

We know son but this is something we wanted to.

The newlyweds thanked the older Greys about 100 times then the family of 9 had a very nice meal. Grace came because Carriack thought Grace should have the chance to confront the women who took her Sister in everything but blood from her.

Before they knew it they were headed to the warehouse.

**The Warehouse: **Ana had no clue what to expect when they pulled up outside the warehouse.

Ana was kinda nervous. Yes a bit because she will be facing the women that was the cause of so much pain and tears for her but also because she did not know what to expect. All Christian every told her about the warehouse was that is where they took those who dare go against the family and they did not leave there alive. Grace was not nervous at all. She knew just went on in the warehouse, Al she felt was rage towards the women who killed the women she cared for as a sister and was so curl towards her Goddaughter.

The family walked in together. They knew what needed to be done and they wanted to get it over with as fast as possible. Well the men wanted to get the women out of there as fast as possible. Yes the women had the right to confront the bitch but there was no way In hell they would see what her finial fate would be or that of the men.

They walked in to the biggest room of the warehouse. An they found Carla Lincoln tied to a chair with a bag over her head and by the sound of it she was gagged. Christian smirked at Luke an said you didn't even want to see her face. Luke smirked back and said the bitch will not shut the fuck up I have wanted to slap her from the moment we got here. An you said all I could do was drag her by her hair. Covering the bitches face and gagging helped sum.

Mac was next to speck. Ok Gracie , Ana you each will have five minutes to do or say what ever you want to our guest. Except shot her. Mac said through gritted teeth. Gracie I want Ana to go first so I can get my baby girl out as fast as possible. Grace nodded her head yes. She wanted Ana out of there as fast as possible also. Ana was holding Christians hand and was looking kina nervous when her Dad walked up to her. Are you ok baby girl? I guess Daddy. Ana was thinking about the conversation she had with Grace last night , while the men was in Carriack's office. They talked about just what they were going to do to get back at Carla.

Carriack told Luke to remove the bag and gag the moment Ana confirmed she was ready.

Hello Carla long time no see.

I have nothing to say to you, you're a no good little Slut. I gave you everything and this is how you pay me back.

After Carla finished specking Carla tried to spit on Ana but she side step very fast. Mac ,Carriack and Christian had to hold back Ana's brothers back from going after the bitch. They did not want they Ana or Grace to be anywhere near the bitch but the girls needed this.

All you gave me was years of abuse and hatred, I ate more at school then I did at home 99.9% of the time.

All the family in the room were seeing red after that little statement. Even the men who had no clue who the Bitch or Ana was. But still Mac, Carriack and Christian held her brother's back. Ana spoke again.

Now Carla us three women our going to play a little game.

Ana walked up to the table by the side of the room. The tabled held tools that one could use to cause a whole of pain. Grace told her last night where it would be. Not that Grace every saw it person before that day. Carriack had once described what the room looked like to her. Ana picked up a pair of pliers and walked back over to Carla.

The Game is simple we ask you question and if you don't answer , or we don't like an answer we brake a finger. Are the rules simple enough for you Carla.

Go to hell you slut.

Ana started to slowly circle Carla's chair

Question 1 What happened when I was 5 almost 6 that changed the way you treated me? You went from really nice to really horrible over night.

Carla said nothing. She probably thought Ana did not have the nerve to do anything. Ana turned to Christian and smiled. Christian would you be a dear I need her right hand. Christian walked over and untied the bitches right arm and held it out as Ana broke her right ring finger.

You bitch I should have killed you in your sleep like Jose said.. You really want to know why , because you started to look like the bitch who stole Mac away from me.

Christian really want to slug the Bitch. But right now this was Ana's show and he would not take this away from her. An what Ana did and said next shocked all the men in the room. As she spoke Ana slapped the Bitch.

The Bitch as you put it was my Mother and how did she take someone that was never yours.

An with that Ana broke her pointer finger. The rest of Ana's 5 minutes went by in a flash. Ana could not even tell you what Grace asked the bitch. As soon as the women were done the men got them out of there. Christian had Luke drive the women. After the women left Mac had some chose words for the bitch. After that he ended the bitches life with a bullet between the eyes. He also believed you should never do anything to a women. But there was no way he could let the bitch live after what she did. An there was no way in hell that he would have let the girls kill her.

After the bitch's dead body was taken away the 5 men where brought in to the main room. They did not bother tying the men to chairs. They just through them in to the room. Christian knew witch was HYDE. Jokingly Mac walked in to the center of the room and said.

Now boys I want a good clean between the 10 of you. Sons and nephews I expect hitting below the waist all that fun stuff that the UFC does not allow. An two our guests good luck , because I know how good my son's and nephews fight. My brother and I trained them ourselves.. Lets have some fun

Mac said with a laugh. An for the next 20 minutes it looked like an underground rigged fight club. Hyde and the others had no chance against the young Greys and the Lamberts. After they had had they fun you , all you heard was the book club men's cries. Then and then were they lives ended with a bullet to the head. After that Christian, Jason, MJ, Elliot and Frankie took showers in the locker room they had at the warehouse and head to Belview to see how Ana and Grace were doing.


	12. Chapter 11 The Son To Son In Law Busines

Disclaimer E.L James Owns Everything. So this took so long and is short. But I promise the next will be longer. An I found a beta reader. I will let you know when she has gone over the older chapters.

The drive back two Belview was a quiet one. Everyone was to wrapped up in there own thoughts two say anything. Just as they were pulling in to Belview, Frankie spoke.

Christian?

Yay Frankie.

If I were you I would be on my best behavior with my little sister. Because she is really scary when mad.

The whole truck laughed with that it was nice after such a tense morning. Tonight they have an important meeting at Christians club with all the made men and capos in the Grey family, Mac, Frankie and MJ . But for now all the men wanted to do was spend time with there girls. Christian and Mac are going to take Ana to her Mothers favorite restaurant in the states. Christian offered to stay behind. But Mac insisted. Not because he was scared to be alone with Ana. But he knew for a fact Christian needed to also be there for Ana at this moment also. To make sure she was ok. After all there was nothing Gab could have done to keep him from his Daniela if she was in Ana's situation.

Witch remined him he still had to call his parents and in laws about finding Ana. He did not tell them he thought he found her because over the years they thought they did. An it broke his Mother and Mother in=laws heart when it turned out to be a false lead. Sure it effected his father and father in - law but they would never let it show. He did not even tell his father or father in-law because in they family spouses did not keep secrets no matter what. An his mind was racing when Christian told him about Ana, all he thought about was getting to Ana as fast as possible. He just knew they would understand. Mac spoke just before they got out of the car.

Christian?

Yes Mac.

I have to make a phone call to Italy then we can take our girl out ok son?

Sure thing Mac.

With that the men walked in to the house. Mac went to his bedroom. Elliot , Frankie and MJ went to shoot some hoops. Jason made his leave after saying bye to his Mom and Ana. He wanted to spend time with Mia. An Grace and Carriack left to go do something. Christian and Ana got comfortable on the love seat and started to talk about there future.

So when do you want to go visit our new home Ana?

Maybe today Christian your Mom gave me the keys.

Awesome I'm sure Mac would love to see it also. Now Ana tell me the truth how are you holding up the last two days have been so crazy.

I think that is putting it mildly dear. But to be totally honest I'm doing great. Its like I can finitely live my life with out worry about what she thought or what the next thing she would do or say to hurt me. Plus as a added extra special bonus I have you and my Dad.

I agree a very special bonus baby girl, I got you and Christian.

Mac you have always had me.

But now Christian you are now legally my son to.

But when Mac said that Ana's happy smile turned to a frown.

What's wrong baby girl?

Your my real Dad but another man's name is on my birthday certificate.

O that's a simple fix. All we have todo is take are ancestry report down to where you went to change your name baby girl.

But Daddy your not a Us citation. Can we still do it.

Yes I am baby girl I have dual citation ship . In fact all the Lamberts and the Greys do. An once my name is on your birth certificate you can to if you want.

Ana's smile returned and she through her arms around her father's neck. Then Mac and Christian took Ana to her late Mothers favorite restaurant. They had a great time. Mac told stories about when him and Daniela first started dating, to the day he found out she was pregnant . An Mac learned more about there baby girl. Also they made plans to travel to Sicily in 2 weeks so Ana could meet her Grandparents. They would come to the Sates but her Grandma Sofia was sick and they were having a problem with a rival family.

Not long after Ana and the men headed to they new home. It was by far bigger then anything Ana ever lived in. It was bigger then her whole apartment building. An it was near the water. It was perfect to start they family. The family took they time exploring they new home. Ana and Christian decided they would chose they furniture and everything else before they left so they could move in after they get back from the States. They had dinner at one of Christian's restaurants called Daniela's . After they dropped Ana off with Grace and they headed to Christian's club Epic.

By the time they got there Carriack and the rest of the men where there. The meeting started off by talking about a guns and drugs shipment. Then came to the important stuff. The finding of the long lost Mafia princess and the families joining. Some of the older men ( Mostly in Carriack and Theo's crew ) where up set because they were not invited to Christian's wedding. After all they watched him grow up. Carriack raised his hand and the room went silent. Then he spoke.

They wedding was so unexpected I was not even there. It was not planned. Yes it was much wanted but not planned. Elliot thought his older brother was taking to long with things and decided to speed things a log.

Carriack Shoot Elliot a very dirty look.

One thing lead to another and now my son is married to the long lost mafia princess. An he is very happy.

After the meeting Christian asked Mac to follow him in to his office.

What's up Christian?

Mac I wanted to talk to you about Ana.

I have a few things to say about her also Christian but you go first.

Mac was smirking when he said this.

Because of Elliot's stupid plan, we both missed out on so much with Ana. That goes along with a wedding. Now I can't go back in time to change what happen but I can at least give us a chance to do some of those things. About a mouth ago I brought this Mac.

Christian pulled out a beautiful engagement ring.

You brought this even before you started to actual date.

Yes Mac, I know it sounds crazy but I truly believe it was love at first site. Six months ago I had no words to describe it. I know some would say its pointless asking you this, but I don't care. I would like your blessing to give this to Ana and give her the wedding of her dreams.

Well you have it. An you should know I will end you if you every hurt my baby girl.

I would not have it any other way Mac.

So when will you do it Christian.

Well when I bought the ring all I decided was that it should be really romantic. Last night after Ana feel asleep. I thought of a way. I kinda figured we would be going to Italy in the next couple of weeks. So I was thinking I could ask her on the steps of the Valle Dei Templi.

I Think she will like that a lot.

The next two weeks where spent planning what there new home would like. Ana getting to know her Dad. She learned just how much she was like her mother and father. Ana and Christian also talked about what there future would be like. They decided that they would start trying for kids in a few months. They wanted a chance to settle in to being husband and wife. But would not do anything to prevent it from happening sooner.


	13. Chapter 12 Auntie Ana

**I own nothing 50 shades. All mistakes are my own. An thank you for reading. This chapter is short, but I'm posting two chapters today. Warning I made a change in Chapter 5. I updated it on here but I don't know if you have reread the chapter. Ana does not call Ray in the chapter. In order for the story to go the way I plain it, Ray can't come in to the picture just yet.**

It had already been a week since Christian & Ana's wedding. Ana & Christian had been staying at Escala. They would be moving in to their new home when they get back from Sicily in 3 weeks. It was Sunday morning. Ana would be meeting her CPO team before breakfast. Then Christian & Ana are going to pick up their nephew CJ for a fun day at the zoo.

Christian was up smiling again. Because like everyday since Ana became his wife, he woke up with his Ana laying on his chest. He looked at clock, he had to wake his Princess. She will be meeting her 3 main CPOs before breakfast. They had a long day ahead of them. Christian kissed his wife's head and said.

Princess we need to get up. You have some people you need to meet for breakfast. Then we can go pick up CJ.

Christian kissed Ana's head again. Then she started to slowly wake up. Throw sleepy eyes Ana said.

Good morning Handsome

Good morning beautiful

They sat up in bed, then kissed like they life's depending on it. When they finally pulled apart, Christian spoke.

Princess we have to get ready for the day. Your main CPOs will be here in an hour for you to meet.

Tell me again Christian. What does CPOs mean again?

Close Protection officers Princess.

An I will not even see them right? Only if there is a problem.

Yes Princess only if there is a problem.

They kissed and got out of bed to change. Ana started to make breakfast. When Christian told her yesterday that her CPOs were coming just before breakfast, she said they should have breakfast with them. The CPOs got there just after Ana finished the scrambled eggs , bacon and toast. They all sat down to eat. A few minutes after, Ana had served her husband and they gusts. Christian spoke.

Princess I would like you to meet Dante & Claude Bastille & Ros Bailey. They used to be on my crew the longest at five years. They volunteered for the job of being your CPOs. An I have all the faith in the world they will keep you safe.

Over breakfast Ana got to know her CPOs. After breakfast was done the CPOSs left. Christian helped to clean. That they left to pick up CJ. When they got to Luke's house, Christian knock and walked right in. The moment CJ spotted his Godfather, he ran to him and his Uncle scooped him up. His Godson hugged his neck and Christian kissed his Godson's head.

CJ I would like you to meet your Auntie Ana.

CJ put his hands out as a way to tell his Auntie to grab him. Ana kissed his head after she grabbed him.

Its nice to meet you CJ. Are you ready to go the Zoo?

Ana said with a big smile on her face. CJ told her yes. An with that Christian & Ana along with CJ left for the Zoo.

**The ZOO**

They got to the Zoo around 10:30 am. CJ was so excited he really wanted to see the monkeys and the Elephants. CJ walked between his Aunt & Uncle holding there hands You would have thought John & Luke pumped him full of sweets before Ana & Christian pick him. But that was normal CJ.

Auntie Ana Auntie Ana?

Yes CJ what is it?

What are your favorite animals at the zoo?

I would have to go with the Monkeys CJ.

That is Uncle Christian's favorite to.

Christian was so happy. CJ normally was so shy around new people. But he was interacting with Ana like she has been there since the day he was born. They had a great time visiting all the animals. Then they went back to Escala were Auntie Ana made lunch.

Uncle Christian?

Yes CJ.

Can I sleep over? Please

An CJ gave his Uncle the biggest puppy dog eyes every. Christian smirked He figured CJ would asked.

I think you should ask your Auntie CJ.

CJ got up from his chair and went over to his Auntie. He made the puppy dog eyes again and spoke.

Auntie Ana can I please sleep over.

Ana smiled at Christian and winked. That told Christian she was gonna say yes. So Christian texted Luke that they were keeping CJ the night. An the text Luke sent back made him laugh. He simple said I could have told you that when you picked him up. He has you wrapped around his little finger bro. Ana kneeled down so she was eye level with her nephew.

CJ you can stay but you got to promise me something.

Anything Auntie Ana.

That I get to read you your favorite bed time story tonight.

CJ got a huge smile on his face and put his little arms around his Aunties neck and hugged her as tight as his little arms would let him. As if saying ok with out saying the words. CJ took a nap after lunch, so Ana and Christian cuddled on the love seat. Ana actual feel asleep also in her husbands arms. She feels a safety in his arms. To the point where when she is in his arms or he is near she just knows no harm will ever come to her. Christian started to close his eyes, when he heard his Godson call for him. Christian tried to get up with out waking Ana. But it did not work. So Ana & Christian made there way to CJs room.

CJ had a nightmare. But when asked what it was about he said he did not remember. Then CJ asked if they could go see the fishes. Meaning going to the Aquarium. They had an amazing time. Then afterwards Christian took his wife and godson out to eat at one of his restaurants. A family restaurant named CJs Place. It was gift to CJ on his 1st birthday. Christian is running it along side CJs Dads Luke & John. An on CJs 18th birthday he will take over as full time owner. Of curse CJ did not know or even care about that. Because he told all his friends it was his already. They got back to Escala around 7pm. Witch gave Christian & Ana enough time to bathe they nephew before his ben time at 7:30.

Bath time was huge fun. Christian & Ana were just as wet as CJ when the bath was done. Christian let Ana go get changed as he changed CJ. Ana went in to CJ's room after she changed. CJ was standing by his bookshelf choosing a book for his Auntie to read to him. Christian kisses his wifes cheek and left to go change really quick. CJ finely made his mind on witch book he wanted his Auntie to read when his Uncle came back in to the room. CJ walked over to his Auntie who was sitting on his full sized bed and handed her the book.

Ana looked at the book that her nephew handed her. An what she read made her smile. It was green eggs and ham. It reminded her of someone she had not thought of in a long time. She rubbed her hand over the book and said Ray. An she did not realize she said the name out loud till Christian asked who Ray is.

Someone I used to know a long time ago. I will tell you about him after this little one is asleep.

Christian kissed her cheek and said ok Princess. They had CJ climbed up on his bed and his Auntie tucked him in. Christian climbed up on his right and Ana on his left. An Ana started to read. She got to the last line and read

I Do So Like Green Eggs and Ham.

Thank You Thank You Sam I Am

Ana looked down at her nephew and he was asleep. An she kissed his forehead She looked up to find her husband smiling at her.

Princess you are gonna be an amazing Mom one day.

Ana blushed and Christian kissed her forehead . Then they carefully got out of they nephews bed. They walked in to they living room and got comfortable on the love seat.

So Princess who is Ray?

Ray Steele was the closet thing I had to a father when I was about 4 or 5. I don't remember much about him. He was Carla's secound husband after Jose.

What do you remember about him Princess?

He was very kind and gently. He used to read me green eggs and ham before bed. An I guess he must of cared for me at some point if he gave me his last name.

What every happened to him Princess?

I don't know one day he was just gone. If she treated him like she treated her 3rd husband it's no wonder he left. She was always yelling and throwing things at her 3rd husband Steven.

Ana just laid there in husbands arms in till she fell asleep. Christian started to wondered where Ray Steele was today. Maybe he knew what happened to fucken Jose. After all he should pay for what he did to his Aunt Daniella if he is still alive. He decided he would his have buddy Bob Adams who is a cop look in to it an try to find him. An not long after he decided that, he fell asleep.


	14. Chapter 13 2 weeks Later Sicily

Disclaimer I own nothing 50, E.L James owns everything. All mistakes are my own. I am so happy you guys like my story.

The morning they were leaving for Sicily Christian woke up with a huge smile on his face. His beautiful wife was laying on his chest. Christian didn't want to wake her up but he had to, they had to leave soon. Grace made them a quick breakfast. An the Grey's and the Lamberts headed to the airport. Just like when they flew to Vegas Christian was right next to his Ana. It was a long flight. Ana, Kate Grace played cards as the men talked business. As they where there they would be helping Ana's Granddad Gab, he needed they help dealing with a rival family trying to take over. After the meeting Christian turned to Mac. Is everything set for you know what Mac.

They would land in Sicily at 3 am. They would nap for a little bit but Ana and Christian would have to leave Mac's house about 6:30 to make it to Valle Dei Templi. For sunrise at 7:14. It is supposed to be so romantic as the sun shined on the steps. Mac had his Mother and Mother in law plan a party for 11:30 . After talking to Mac he got up to sit by Ana. But as he sat down Ana jumped up and ran to the bathroom covering her mouth. Christian followed Ana to the bathroom and held her hair back. Mac would have followed but he knew Christian could handle it. After Ana washed her mouth out with some water, Christian picked her up and carried her to the bedroom on board. He laid her on the bed and laid next her pulling her in his arms.

Ana Baby are you ok?

Yes Christian now, I just felt sick out of no where..

Ok Princess, lets just lay here a little bit to make sure you don't get sick again.

After about 20 minutes Ana feel asleep in her husbands arms. Christian pulled himself away very slowly not wanting to wake his Ana. Then he closed the door and left Ana to sleep. Is she ok Christian, Mac asked. Seems to be Mac, she said she just felt sick out of no where. She is sleeping now Mac. Christian and the rest of the people on board starting playing cards. About two hours latter Ana woke up. She left the bed room and walked over and sat on her husbands lap. Thanks for taking care of me Christian you are so good to me. An Ana kissed his cheek. Ana I will always take care of you. An Christian kissed her forehead.

After that it was a smooth flight from there end out. Ana learned more about her older brothers. Jason told Christian that he planned to bring Mia around the weekend after they got home from Sicily. Then the weekend after that he would pop the question. Grace, Carriack and Mac played cards for the rest of the flight. Ana did not get Sick again. About 20 minutes before they would land Ana and Christian were sitting next to each other just talking. Well Ana was talking and Christian was listening. Christian could listen to Ana 24/7. Her voice was like an Angel to him.

Ana Princess?

Yes Christian.

When we get back to your Dads it will be about 3:30am. We can nap for maybe 3 hours. But we have to leave his house by 6:30 the latest ok.

Ok Christian but where do we need to go so early.

You trust me Ana?

Of Course I do Christian.

Ok then it's a Surprise.

Ana only nodded and Christian kissed her forehead. The plane landed. The Grey's and Lambert's left for Mac's house. Ana would meet her Grandparents after her Surprise from her husband. Mac did not need to show his family where to go because they had stayed at his house so many times. Mac kissed his daughters cheek and hugged her and said goodnight baby girl. Night Daddy. He even hugged Christian and whispered in his ear I'm so happy for you and my baby girl. Christian set his alarm then laid down with his wife in his bedroom at Mac's house.

At 6:10 am Christians alarm went off. Again Christian woke up with a huge smile on his face. He loved the feeling of his beautiful Ana sleeping on his chest. He kissed her forehead and said Good morning beautiful. Ana's eyes slowly opened. Good morning handsome. We need to get ready to leave in 20 Princess. What should I wear Christian. That purple dress of yours will be just fine. The one I wore the day we meet. Yes that one. Christian really loved that dress. He dreamed about that dress. In his dream he slowly peeled that dress off his Ana. Then he pull her over his knee and spanked her. Then fucked her so hard that he would wake up out of breath.

The young Grey's left the house at 6:30 on the dot. After they were freshly showered and freshly fucked. What can Christian say he could not keep his hands off his wife. It was about an half an hour drive to get to Valle Dei Templi.. They found a parking spot. Before they got out Christian grabbed his wifes hand and kissed it. I love you so much Mrs. Grey. I love you so much to Mr. Grey. An then they got out of the car. They held hands as they walked to the steps of the Valle Dei Templi.. They stopped at the bottom of the steps just as the sun was rising. Its so beautiful here Christian. It pails in comprising to you my love. So was this my surprise Christian. No Ana this is. With that Christian kneeled on one knee and pulled out a small black box and opened it. Ana's hands went to her mouth in shock, as Christian spoke.

Ana I know we are already married but you deserve to have the wedding of your dreams. Now you should know i brought this a month before we tied the knot in Vegas. You have been in my every thought since the day you fell in to my office all those months ago. I think I may have even loved you then. I just did not have the words to describe my feelings for you then. You mean the world to me Ana . You are my best friend. The last 6 in a half months have been the best of my life Ana. . Would you do me the honor and remarry me in front of our family and friends.

Ana was so surprised. She never dreamed he would propose again to her. Sure she did not remember the first one But they were married after all.

O Christian yes yes a million times yes.

Christian jumped up and gently cupped her face and kissed her every so passionately. Christian pulled back a little and said I love you Ana Grey so fuckin much. An I love you Christian Grey. Christian kissed her forehead and then placed the ring on her right ring finger. Because the one on her left hand would never be removed just like his. Lets walk around a little before we go home Princess. Christian grabbed her hand.

Ana I even asked your Dad for his blessing.

Well I'm guessing he said yes but what else did he have to say Christian.?

Well all things considered I think I got off easy. He said if I every hurt you he would end me.

What did you say?

I said that I would expect nothing else.

Out of no where Ana started to feel sick again.

Christian I think I'm gonna be sick again.

Are you sure Ana.

All Ana could do was nod her head. Christian looked around and there was a portapotty.

Are you ok walking Ana.

Again all Ana could do was nod no. Christian lifted Ana up and at a run got her to the bathroom. He just made in time, when Ana throw up. After he was sure Ana was finished he placed his hand on her forehead.

Ana I don't think you have a fever. But I think we should get you looked at.

I don't want to go to the hospital Christian. I told you I hate hospitals.

I know princess. Your Granddad Luca has a Doctor that works for him.

What ever you think is best Christian I trust you.

Ok lets go home. I will call Mac, so the doctor will be there when we get there.

Christian picked Ana up and carried her to the car. Christian said Mac in to his hand held. Mac was worried when Christian called because there was no reason for him to hear from Christian till they got home.

Mac?

What's wrong Christian?

A few minutes after I reposed and Ana said yes she started to feel sick again like on the plane. She throw up. I don't think she has a fever but I think she needs to see a doctor. Can Luca call his guy to see Ana when we get home. Ana hates hospitals.

Sure Christian. Baby girl how are doing?

I'm doing better Daddy but I feel really tired now.

Ok Baby girl just try and stay awake ok in till you get home. Daddy will call the Doctor. He will be waiting for you when you get home. Christian take care of my baby girl and get her home.

Always Mac.

With that Mac hung up. Christian drove as fast as he could to get his girl home as fast as possible. He pulled up out side and climbed out. He picked Ana up and took her in the house. Mac directed them up to there bedroom and said the Doctor is waiting for you guys. Christian placed her gently on the bed and turned to the Doctor. The Doctor introduced himself as John Flynn.

Are you Ana's husband?

Yes I'm Christian.

Ok tell me what's wrong with your wife.

On the flight here yesterday she got sick out of no where and again about a half hour ago.

The Doctor said I see and turned to Ana.

Ana tell be when was your last period?

Ana had to think about that for a minute.

I'm a week late. The last couple of weeks have been so crazy it never crossed my mind.

The Doctor went to his bag and grabbed a small cup.

Do you think you can pee in this cup for me dear?

Yes Doctor.

An with that Ana got up and walked to the bathroom. A few minutes later she came back out and handed the doctor the cup and laid back down. An Christian sat next to her and pulled her head in his lap and started to stroke her hair. The doctor went back to his bag and pulled out some strips and placed one in the cup.

Doctor Flynn what's wrong with my wife?

Well we will know for sure in five minutes but I believe Ana is pregnant.

Christian lost all the color in his face. The Doctor told him to breath nice and slow. Ana placed her hand on Christian's that was resting on her shoulder.

Are you ok Christian?

Christian lifted his hand to cover hers and he gently squished it.

Yes Ana I'm just a little shocked. I know we talked about trying for kids in a few months but I did not think it would happen this fast.

The next five minutes seemed to take forever. But they knew the answer before the doctor even spoke because of the huge smile on his face.

Well congrats you to. Looks like in 9 months you guys will be parents. Now when you get home you will need to find a obgyn. But for now I can proscribe something for the morning sickness. Now I will bring over the meds in a little while. I'm going to take my leave.

The doctor left the room and Christian pulled Ana closer to him.

I can't believe it Ana we are going to be parents.

Christian placed his hands loving on Ana's belly and said.

Our Baby.

Ana placed her hands over Christian's and said.

Our Baby.

Ok Ana I think we should go down stairs and let the family know what's going on. I know they our worried.

They got up and walked hand and hand downstairs to the living room. An the secound they family saw them they all jumped up and rushed the couple. Mac spoke.

Guys what's wrong, all that John would say was that Ana would be fine.. Why did she get sick?

Christian Spoke next.

Mac she will be just fine lets sit down and talk don't worry she really will be fine.

The family sat back down Christian pulled Ana on his lap and kissed her forehead. And told Ana she should tell everyone what's going on.

Well like Christian said I really am fine everyone. But you should all be prepared because what's going on is going to be effecting me for a little while. But the end result will effect us all.

It never crossed anyone's mind in that room Ana could be pregnant yet. They have been married less then a month after all.

Baby girl you are scaring me what's wrong.

Ana and Christian smiled each other again and turned back to the family.

Well Dad how do you feel about being called Granddad in say about 9 months?

The whole room was in shock. Ana and Christian gave them a few minutes to get over the shock. After what seemed like forever Mac finally answered his baby girl.

I like the sound of that very much.

An with that the couples family rushed them with congrats and hugs. Kate and Grace had happy tears in there eyes. Even Carriack and Mac had to wipe a tear or two away. Just as this was happening two older couples walked in to the living room. It was Luca and Sofia Lambert and Gab and Ginny Russo. Ana's Grandparents. Luca spoke first.

Did we miss the party or something guys?

No Dad, guys meet your Granddaughter Ana, she and Christian just shared some amazing news.

Ana's Grandparents could not stop staring at her. Then Ginny walked up to Ana placed her hand lovingly on her cheek. An Ana placed her hand over her Grandmothers.

You have your Mother's eye child.

An with that Ginny pulled her baby girls , Baby girl in her arms and her and Ana started to cry softly. Happy tears. After then Ana got hugs of Luca, Sofia and Gab. Then they all headed to the kitchen where Ana's Grandmothers made brunch and the rest sat at the table to talk. When Luca sat next to his son Mac he spoke to him.

So what is this amazing news Ana shared Son?

Well Dad why don't you ask Ana or Christian its there news to tell not mine. But Mom and Ginny should sit down for this news.

Well whos going tell there old Grandad the amazing news.

Ginny and Sofia smiled at they son and sat down. Ana and Christian shared a knowing smile. An Christian winked at Ana as a means to say you tell him. Mac just had a beaming smile on his face.

Well how about I tell you the way I told Dad.

Ok what ever you like Sweetie, it is good news right.

Yes Granddad it really is I promise. Well how do you like the sound of being called Great Granddad in say 9 months.

Ana's Grandmothers had happy tears in there eyes and Gabe and Luca mouths were opened in shock. Gabe spoke this time.

Your Pregnant Principessa.

Yes Granddad I just found out today.

Luca turned to Christian and spoke.

You sure didn't waste no time son.

I guess not Granddad.

Christen said with a smug smirk on his face.

The rest of the day went by so fast. Ana learned so much about her Grandparents. Saw pictures from when her parents and god parents where young. An the Greys, the Lamberts and the Russo's just had a good time as a family.


	15. Chapter 14 Sicily

Disclaimer I own nothing 50. I really enjoy writing this. Thank you to those who read it and like it. Those who don't , know one is forcing you to read it. This chapter kind of got away from me. But I think you will like anyway. A bit of blood shed in this chapter.

They had been in Sicily for four days now. Ana was doing a lot better with the medicine Dr Flynn brought her. The family hand visited her mother's grave. That really hit Ana hard. But every single one of her family members were there for her. Ana actual cried herself to sleep in her dads arms on the way home. Christian was holding Grace because his Dad was driving. But he never stopped holding his Ana's hand. That night the ladies where going to have a girls night out because the men had some business to take care of. But that was later, all Christian wanted to do was take his Ana in his arms and carry her up to there bedroom and just lay with her in his arms as she sleeps.

When they pulled up out side Mac's home they all got out. Christian lifted Ana up very gently and carried her in the house. He carried her up the stairs and laid her gently on the bed. He removed her shoes then his. Then climbed in next to her and pulled her close. An he just laid there looking at his beautiful Ana. He could not believe how much has changed in his life in less then a month. He was now married to the most beautiful women in the world. The love of his life. An he nine months the beautiful women in his arms was gonna make him a father. He had to be the most luckiest man in the world. Christian ended up falling a sleep two wondering what kind of Father he would. He figured if he could be at least half the father his dad and god father are to him then he would do just fine.

Some time later Christian woke up to Ana poking at his nose. He didn't open his eyes but he did pull his Ana even closer to him. Princess what are you doing? I'm trying to get my husband to let me go because I really have to pee. Do you really have to because you feel so good in my arms, he said with a fake pout. Yes if you don't want our bed to turn in to a water bed. Christian sighed and said what do I get if I let you go? A kiss now and a kiss when I return. Christian's eyes popped open and said Deal. He loved kisses from his Ana. Christian got his kiss when she got up and when she returned. They most have been really tired because they sleep through lunch and dinner should be ready soon. So the young couple headed down stairs to see what they family was up to.

They found they family around the kitchen table. Well the men at least. The women were up finishing making dinner. Christian sat down on the opposite side of his father and godfather as Ana went over to the women and offered to help.

Is everything set for tonight, Christian said to Gabe and Mac.

Yes but we are going Mac's club first before hand for a meeting with the rest of the men.

Ok

Ana helped serve they dinner. Christian stood and pulled out his wifes chair. An he was rewarded with a kiss on the cheek. The family had a nice meal of Mushroom Risotto. They was so much food when they started and nothing left when the Grey, Lambert and Russo men got to it. After the dinner the men volunteered to clean up. So the women went to relax in the living room. It took the men 15 minutes before they joined them. An they ladies curled up next to them and kissed they cheeks. MJ and Frankie went to go do something and Jason went to call his Mia. An Elliot and Kate went to there bedroom.

They just sat in silence for a little bit. Then Sofia and Ginny remembered about the gifts they had for they future great grand baby. Sofia and Ginny got up to get there purses. When they were back in the living room they had the biggest smiles on they faces. Ginny talked first.

We properly should wait for the baby shower we are going to plan for you in a few months but we just could not wait.

Then Sofia spoke.

So we wanted to start our Great Grand baby off with some special gifts.

Sofia handed Christian a small wrapped package as Ginny gave one to Ana. They both smiled and thanked them. Ana opened up hers first. It was a hand made raddle. Ginny spoke.

It belonged to your mother Ana. Your Granddad Gabe made that not long after I told him I was pregnant with her.

Ana could not stop staring at it. It was so beautiful. An a single tear fell. Ginny walked over rubbed it away and hugged her. Then it was Christian's turn he opened his and it was a tiny handmade baby blue blanket. Then Sofia spoke up next.

That was Mac's baby blanket. I made that while I was pregnant with him.

Christian and Ana stood and hug there Grandmothers. An thanked them. They were two very special gifts that meant the world to them. They spent a little bit longer just talking. Then it was time for the men to leave for Mac's club Danny's (His late wifes nickname). An the Ladies had at an appointment at the local spa.

The men pulled up outside of Danny's and walked in. The men there cleared like the red sea. After all the bosses and under bosses of the Greys, Lamberts and Russo's were there. Three of the toughest mafia families in the world. Frankie was Gab's underboss because he had no sons and MJ became Mac's underboss when he turned 18. Luca and Carrick's Dad stepped down as head of the family a week after they son's married. (Theo and his wife Helen stayed at home because someone had to watch over the family business) They got to Mac's office locked the door and they all sat down. The younger men were a bit confused because they wondered why the rest of the men did not follow. Christian asked Mac what him and his brothers wanted to know.

Mac what's going on shouldn't the men be in here?

Not yet we need to have a meeting first. Actual this meeting should have been done a year before your wedding. Actual a few days after you proposed to Ana.. But thanks to someone we did not get a chance.

Mac shoot Elliot a dirty look. Carrick spoke next.

Boys if you don't know this yet, but your Great Grandfathers decided that in order to become head of your family you have to be married. Well traditionally we would have this talk a few days after you proposed to your girl. Then like Mac and I and your Grandparents did we took a year to plan our wedding. So we could slowly start taking over the role as head of the family when our Dads stepped down the week after we married.

Gab interjected and Said.

Witch by the way Frankie, I'm not getting any younger and your Grandmother would like me to step down before I die.

All the men laughed and Frankie blushed a little before he said ok Granddad. Then Carriack started to talk again.

Now Christian you have been preparing to take over has head of our family since you where sworn in as my Under boss on your 18th birthday. But you still deserve the chance as Mac and I did to have time to ease in to the role as head of the Gray family. But Mac and I were talking and think you are more then capable taken over in a couple Months time.

Christian felt so proud at that moment. His Dad and Godfather believed he was truly ready to take over as head of the family. But that did not mean he was not nervous. After all he had some very big shoes to fill. He keep listing very carefully to his Dad who was still talking.

But we can't make that choice for you. After all you have a new wife and a baby to think about. Now you need to talk this over with Ana. You two are a team after all. But you have a choice. Take over in a couple months or wait a year and slowly take over as you plan your vowel renewal. I don't care either way son.

Christian had to really think before he spoke.

You have given me a great deal to think about and talk with Ana about. But if you two really think I'm ready and Ana is ok with it and doesn't try and kill me for doing it so soon instead of two months can we make it six months. So I can still take my time in doing it but I will have fully taken over before I'm a father, Dad.

That is perfectly fine son. Have you decided witch of your brothers will be your under boss because this will effect them to.

Carriack loved all his boys dearly but he prayed Christian did not choice Elliot. He was a good leader with his crew but he did not believe he could handle the duties of being Christian's Under boss.

Yes Dad. Not long after I was sworn in as your under boss El, Jay, and I talked it over. An we decide Jason would do the best job as my under boss.

Carrick was relived because he would have no say in who his son chose as his Underboss. Then he turned to his middle son and spoke.

Jason weather Christian takes over in six months or a year to take over for me also means you will start taking over for Christian. Are you ready for that son?

Yes Dad I am. An Christian six months or a year works for me just fine.

Christian just nodded at his brother. They wrapped up there little meeting and brought the rest of the men in. This ravel family have been attacking the Russo's and the Lambert's men. They really were not a threat, just a huge pain in the ass. Plus it was drawing more attention that normal from the cops. An putting hits out on two Princess. So Gabe told Mac to take the lead on this job. After all Gab was not going with them. They would be flying to Venice where the family is located. They plane takes off in 30 minutes. The air strip was maybe 12 minutes away. They would land in Venice around 10:30 at night. They were taking ten men with them not including Mac & Carrick's sons. After the men filed in Mac spoke.

Ok men listen up because I will not repeat myself. Our target is the Ricci family. We are going to take out the whole family. We have coexisted for a number of years when the father was still alive. We are not only doing this to get back at them for the last few months of attacks against our families. But most importantly for putting a target out on my mother & Mother in law. We are making a statement. You don't mess with a Princess weather they are a Russo, Lambert or Grey.

An he ended the meeting like they always ended a meeting. Weather the meeting was run by a Lambert, Russo or Grey. Mac said.

An remember we protect the Princesses no matter the coast.

An with that they headed to the air strip. The flight was a little over 3 hours. Mac brought 10 men with him not including Carrick, his sons and nephews. All the 17 men changed into all black outfits. So they could not be seen in the dark.

They landed in Venice around 10:30 that night. They wanted this to go as smoothly as possible. 17 men landed in Venice and 17 men would be going back home. No ifs ands or butts about it. It was not even a ten minute drive to the Ricci compound. Gabe had gotten blue prints to the compound, from a contact of his on the inside of the Ricci family. ( John Ricci took over for his father when he died, he started attacking they allays. John's hit man Christopher and younger brother went along with it for a couple of months even through he did not agree with it. After all his brother was now head of his family. But when his brother but a target on Sofia Lambert & Ginny Russo and wanted him to do the job. He put his foot down. They was an unspoken rule you did not touch a Princess. An he was not going to brake it. An what made it worse is his other 3 brothers were on John's side. So he went to Gabe and made a deal. Gabe and his father where good friends. An Gabe only made the deal because Christopher was just like his old man. In exchange for Gabe and Mac helping him take out his brothers out, he would become the hit man for the Russo's and Lambert's. He never wanted to be the boss anyway. He liked what he does for a living. An it would be to they advantage he was the best in his field after all.)

. They was an abandon property less then a half a mile away from the compound. They would regroup there and Mac would tell the men how this was going to go down. When Mac was done giving all the men they jobs it was 10 minutes to eleven that night.

Christian had brought two of his crew members to Sicily. Welch a tech wizard and Luke his right hand man on his crew. The last of the original five members he started with five years ago. He was not allowed his own crew right away even after he was sworn in as his Dads underboss when he was 18. It took him 5 years to learn everything his father and Mac thought he needed to know to run is own crew. An when he was given that right he chose the five people he trusted most in this world out side of his brothers. Now he would have to replace the Bastilles & Ros soon after they got home. With them being Ana's CPOs now. It was an honor to be chosen to protect a princess. The job was given to someone who is trusted to the highest degree. Also are highly trained in all forms of defense and combat.

They split the men up in groups of 4. Making 4 groups. Welch would be staying where he was. An he would be taken control of the power. They could not trip all the power because they would catch on. They were using a thermal scanner that would tell them where each family member was. It was a really small compound to tell you the truth. You could fit 10 of them on Mac's property and still have room. They where there to take out the four of the five only remaining main family members. Christopher's brothers thought he was out doing his job, and killing two princess. But really he was laying low in one of Gabe's Safe houses a few hours away. Till the job was done.

It went like clock work. Mac's team went first then Carrick, Christian and MJs. The power went out in one area of the house the team would then grab a brother. Then the power came on, as the power went off in another part of the home. It took less then a minute to get all four brother's . Then they marched them down to the living room guns pointed at the back of there heads. Now yes they had men in the building on the property where they had there meetings and take care of business like the Grey's do in there warehouse. John and his men called it the club house. An yes they wear watching security camera's looking for any funny business going on in the home of they boss.

They did not see anything funny because as Welch was in control of the power. He also tapped in to the security cameras . Making it so that he could see what was going on inside the main house and the men in the club house were see the recording from the last couple hours. Being able to see what was going on in the house helped the men in the house out a lot . The men in the house walked the brothers to they doom. They had all four brothers kneel. Then Mac, Carrick, Christian and MJ pulled knives out and slit they throats. Then the four men and they teams left as fast as they came.

When the men where back to the abandon property they got in the suvs right away. Welch fixed the security cameras so the men in the club house can see what happen. Then they were off. It took a little over an hour but the job was done. They where in the air just after 11:30 that night. They landed in Sicily about 2:30 am the next morning. They was no prove they where there. As far as the cops needed to know they were home all evening. If some how they think they had anything to do with it. But John's men and they enemy's would know you don't cross the Russo's , Lambert's or Greys. An you dam well not ever mess with they Princess.


	16. Chapter 15 On There Way home

Disclaimer I own nothing 50. An thanks for reading.

The flight home was an emotional one for Ana. She just got her family now she was leaving them in Italy. Christian keep reminding her it would only be two weeks till she saw Mac and Frankie again. Knowing the further along Ana got the more dangerous it was for her to fly so Ana's family came up with a plan so at least two of them would always be in the states to support Ana. They would have loved to all have been there for the whole pregnancy but they still had to run the family business. In two weeks it would start. Two of her family members would come for two weeks, then leave on the day the next two family members showed up. An at 20 weeks they would all be there for a week to find out the Gender of baby grey. The rest of the family that was going home with them were doing there own thing as Ana and Christian where in little world all there own.

To try and distract Ana, Christian decided to talk about there baby. A couple of hours in to the flight they unbuckled and got comfortable on the bed in the on board bedroom. Laying facing each other.

Ana I was thinking about baby names and I wanted to run some by you.

Ana knew just what Christian was trying to do and she loved him for it. He was the most sweetest and most gentlest man she knew.

Ok Christian what do you got.

Well for girls I was thinking Daniella or Grace and for boys Luca or Theo. My Dad would disown us, or more then likely shoot me if we named our baby after him. An I was thinking seeing as they are already two Marco's if you wanted to use it as a middle name.

Those are all great names Christian, but you just reminded me of something I wanted to ask you.

Christian kissed her forehead and said what's that Princess.

You once told me that the first born is the one that ends up taking over as head of the family one day. Right?

Yes that is true Ana.

What if our first born is a daughter will she still be chosen.

Ana looked a little nervous when she asked this. Christian sighed a little. To be honest he never thought about that. In there family it technically did not matter the gender of the first born it was there birth right. His Aunt Daniella was given that chose on her 18th birthday and turned her father down. An let me tell you Gabe was not mad at all.

Ana I would not call it really chosen. It is more of a birthright of the first born child. An no the Grey's Russo's or Lamberts do not consider gender to be a factor. It has not happen in over a hundred years but they once was a women that was head of the Grey family. My Great Grandfather's mother Ginny Ruth Grey ran our family till she died at 86 years old and her son took over. She was the first born. On your Mother's 18th birthday she was given the choice like me to accept our birth right or pass it on to another family member. She turned it down and Gab decided her 2nd born child would one day have the choice to take over for him. An on your brother Frankie's 18th birthday choice to become your Granddads under boss.

So if I'm carrying a girl in 18 years she will have to make a choice to one day be head of the Grey family Christian. I don't know how I feel about that Christian.

Yes Ana but there is a chance she would turn it down like her Grandmother. I don't know if I like the sound of that either but it would be her birthright. An I think it would be wrong if we take it from her. If she did decide I would train her as my father trained me.

Ana felt a little better about that. Then Christian thought maybe this would be a good time discussing when he would be taking over.

Talking about heads of family Ana , there is something we need to discus.

Ana had an idea what Christian was gonna say. Christian had told her once that he would take over as head of the Grey family but did know when. An she was ok with that. Even more so now, knowing about her true family.

Remember a few nights ago when you ladies had the girls night and we had to deal with some business for Mac and Gab.

Yes

Well before we took care of that business we had a little family meeting. Our Dads and your Granddads and our brothers. We were informed that are Great Grandfathers decided that in order to take over the family business you have to be married. The meeting should have taken place a few days after I proposed to you. To inform me that in the year it would take to plan our wedding I would start to take over for my Dad as Jason takes over for me. So that a week after our wedding I would take over fully as head of the family as Jason takes over as my under boss. But we were never given that option because of El.

But wait Christian what does that mean now for you?

Well I was given two options.. One wait the year it takes to plan our Vow renewal or our Dads think I'm prepared to take over in a couple of months. I thought that would not be enough time so I suggested six months and they agreed. They also said before I make that choice I should talk it over with you. Because we are a team and I can't do this with out you Ana.

Christian did not care what option he choice. All he cared was that his Ana was ok with it. Yes he had told Ana once that a day would come when he take over as head of the Grey family. At that time he no clue when it would happen and at times it did not feel possible that he could step into his fathers shoes and do what he as done for so long. But now rather it happen it six months or year this was really happening. Could he really do this was he strong enough to lead his family. His father and god father believes he can. Now what does his wife think. Like always he wished he knew what she was thinking, but like always he had no clue.

Ana please say something?

Christian you told me what our Dads said, how do you feel about taking over for your Dad.

Would you think any less of me if I said I was nervous.

Never Christian Never. Tell me Christian what are you thinking right now.

I have always known that one day I would take over for my father. It has been something I have dreamed of my whole life. An I know I have all the knowledge to lead. But I have doubts that I'm not strong enough to fill my fathers shoes. An I want him to be proud of the man he raised.

Well there is your problem right there Christian.

Christian looked dumb founded at his wife. He had no clue where she was going with this. Ana grabbed his hand and held it tight.

Christian in six months or a year you will not be taken over the family as Carriack Grey. You will be as Christian Grey. You have to make the role of head of the family yours. It unrealistic to try and fill your father's shoes. He will be proud of you Christian he raised you to be your own man not to live in his shadow the rest of your life. You will never trully be happy if you try. Now I don't know much about the family business but I know you and I know you can in six months time. But if you think you need a year then take a year.

Christian just laid they starring at his Ana thinking about what she just said. An Ana did not say a thing because she knew Christian need a few minutes to truly think about what she just said. Then after a little bit Christian pulled her closer and kissed her forehead then spoke.

How did I get so lucky to marry the most beautiful smartest girl in the world Ana.

I don't know but funny thing I keep asking myself how did I get so lucky to marry the most sexiest smartest man in the world.

Ana and Christian had the biggest smiles on their faces. Then Christian spoke again.

You are right Ana I can't live in my fathers shadow for the rest of my life. I have to run the family my way and trust what Dad and Mac taught me. I will take over in six months Ana.

Lets go back to our family Christian. You can tell your Dad and I can discuss our vowel renewal. With your Mom and Kate. They want to start planning right away.

With that the young greys left the bedroom. Christian kissed Ana's forehead and walked over to his Dad and brothers. As Ana sat by Grace and Kate. Some time later Kate an Elliot excused themselves to go lay down in the bedroom. But before they made it half way Christian spoke.

If you two even try and have sex on my bed so help me god Elliot I will shoot you in the ass, you know how much it cost to get that bed cleaned the last time.

Then Grace spoke followed by Carriack.

An if I hear anything I should not be hearing again I will have your father also shoot you son .

An If I have to shoot you , you can be dam sure that you will be needing to recover in the hospital and will miss your wedding boy.

Kate was completely red at that point. An was getting ready to turn around and sit back down. Now Elliot on the other hand was wondering if it was worth the risk of his Mom and his brother following through on there threat. But Elliot did not get a chance to make up his mind because Kate spoke.

Don't you even think about trying it now Elliot, you said he would not care and that it was sound prove. Why the fuck did you lie to me?

Kate didn't wait for an answer. She slapped him in the back of the head. Good thing she was wearing heels. Then walked back to the empty seat next to Ana. Before Elliot could say anything. Christian was laughing till Ana elbowed him in the ribs. Ana whispered in his ear.

Yes it is funny but not in front of Kate ok.

Christian kissed her cheek and whispered in her ear that she was right. It took two hours for Kate to even listen to Elliot. This time they walked to the opposite side of the plane away from the bedroom to talk. Not long after Ana fell asleep in the seat next to her husband. Christian lifted Ana up and carried her to the bedroom. He placed her lovingly on the bed and climbed in next to her and just held her in his arms. An he would have held her till she woke or he fell a sleep. But there was a slit knock on the door and he heard the whispered voice of his father telling him that was an important phone call for him from Luke not five minutes later. ( He went home ja few hours after they took out that family(

Christian carefully got out of bed and left the bedroom. He grabbed the phone from his Dad.

Yes Luke?

Sorry to disturb you Boss.

Its fine Luke what's up?

About 10 minutes ago a young man by the name of Ryan maybe 19 showed up at the front Gates of Belview asking for you.

Did he say what he wanted from me?

No Sir but he did give me an index card to give to you.

What's it say Luke?

It's a URL to a website. But the werid part is, it states that it is for Christian and Mac's eyes only.

Send me the link as soon as we hang up and thanks Luke,

Christian called his father and brothers over to him and he logged in to air web. He logged in to the link Luke sent him. It was a link to a video. They was a man sitting on a chair. A man Christian and his brothers have never seen before, But Carriack sure knew who he was. Just before Christian pushed play Carriack spoke.

Jesus H. Christ the mother fucker is still a live.

This made everyone including Kate and Grace turn and stair at him. He just brushed it off to the girls and said it was nothing they needed to worry about. An they turned back to there card game. Then Christian spoke quietly.

Dad you know who that is?

I sure do son, that is Fuckin Jose.

All the color drained from Christians face and he stared at his father. All shorts of ideas ran through his head. An the biggest most terrifying one was , did fuckin Jose want to harm his Ana. With a shaky hand Christian pushed play. The video was short. But what he heard made him so fuckin mad.

He knows thing, things he should not know. He knows what went on in Venice. Why the fuck does he care about what happened in Venice. He knows what happen to Carla. But what really pisses him off is he claims he knows something about his wedding. An some how he knows Ana and he woke up with out memory of the wedding. How the fuck does he know about that. Did he bug his hotel room, or some how did he bug they cell phones or his families. He needed to call Mac. He grabbed his phone and dialed his Uncle. He talked very quiet so that his Mom and Kate did not hear. They will find out soon enough.

Christian is everything ok?

Not really, I was wrong Fucking Jose is still alive and he wants revenge. For what happen to Carla and what happen in Venice.

Why the fuck does he care about what happen in Venice Christian?

I don't know Mac but there is more. He claims to know things about mine and Ana's wedding. An I think he bugged one of our phones or my hotel room he knows we woke up with no memory of our wedding.

That mother fuckin son of a bitch. If he thinks he gonna try and fuck with my kids he has another fuckin thing coming. I'm calling my Dad we will be on our way. MJ and Frankie can take care things here with Gabe.

Bye Christian

Bye Mac.


	17. Chapter 16 Home

Disclaimer I own nothing 50. I was reviewing my notes and I forgot this chapter. Thank you to those who read this spelling errors and all. If you don't like it don't read it.

It took everything for the men to keep their cool. They had agreed to tell the women once Mac and Luca got there. The women knew something was wrong, but they knew that the men would tell them when and if they needed to know. When it came to the family business all the women cared about was that they men came home to them safe and unharmed. They all went back to Christian's parents house. It was very late when they got home. Tomorrow Ana and Christian will move in to they new home. Ana fell asleep pretty fast that night. But Christian was up a bit longer just watching her sleep. Christian knew first thing in the morning he had tell Ana everything. She would be so dam pissed at him if he doesn't. Some time in the early morning hours Christian fell asleep.

Sometime later Christian woke up to the beautiful smiling face of his Ana. Christian and Ana sat up in bed.

Good morning beautiful.

Good morning handsome

Today feels like it going to be really good day Christian I don't know why.

Well Ana I think I know at least a little bit why today is going to be a really good day.

How Christian?.

Well something happen on the plane yesterday Ana while you were sleeping. Dad and my brothers thought we should wait till later tonight to tell you, Mom and Kate. But I think I should tell you now in private.

Ok Christian what ever you think is best you know I trust you.

Christian pulled her close and kissed her forehead.

Well I have something really good to tell you and something really bad to tell you witch would you like first Princess?

When you have something good and bad to tell me Christian, always tell me the good news first. Then the bad news will hopefully not seem so bad.

Christian hoped that the good news would make the bad news not seem so bad. But he was pretty sure it would not.

Ok Princess. What if I told you that your Dad is not coming in two weeks. But he is on a plane as we speck with your Granddad Luca, coming now.

Well I would be supper happy but also nervous. Because Dad had good reason why he was not coming back with us right away and waiting two weeks to come.

Well Ana, Mac and Luca are really on there way here. An unfortunately it is not just because they miss you.

Christian is this have to do with the bad news you need to tell.

Yes Princess unfortunately it does. Just before you fell asleep on the plane. A guy came here looking for me. He had a index card with a link to video. An the card said it was for mine and Mac's eyes only. It was a link to a video. Now I know you said you don't remember him but the man in the video was Jose. The man you believed was your father. Now I never seen him before in my life, but Dad knows who he is.

All the color drained from Ana's face. She was really scared. Because from the stories Carla once told her about Jose, made her terrified of the man. Christian pulled Ana on his lap and kissed her hair very softly.

What did he say in the video Christian?

Well he knows about Carla and is looking to avenge her death. An some how he is connected to the family we took out in Venice, a few days ago. He wants revenge for that also. An it seems he was following us the night of our wedding. Because he claims to know things about our wedding. An he must have bugged my hotel room that night or one of our cell phones.

Ana was really scared now. So Christian started to stroke her hair to try and relax her a bit.

Why do you think that Christian?

Well he some how knows we woke up with no memory of our wedding.

An with that Ana clasped her hand over her mouth and ran to the bathroom. Ana had run out of her morning sickness pills yesterday before they got on a plane for the states. But he had a feeling this had to do more with what he just told her. He got up and followed her and just like every time before he held her hair back for her. After a few minutes Ana got up and washed her mouth out. Then kissed Christian. Then she spoke.

Thank you Christian.

O, Princess you never have to thank me. Your my wife and I love taking care of you. You want to know what I love most when it comes to you Princess?

Ana blushes and that spoke to her husband.

What's that Christian?

This?

Christian pulled her in to his arms. An wrapped his arms around her middle and rested his hands over her belly.

Just holding you close and knowing you are trully mine Ana. That is what I love most. An the only thing that will every top that is when I can hold you and our baby in my arms. I'm so dam lucky that you are my wife Ana Grey. You mean the world to me Princess.

Ana blushed again and looked up in to her husband's eyes

O, Christian you mean the world to me also.

O and Princess I'm gonna need you to keep this between us for right now. Dad should be the one to tell Mom.. I'm gonna go to talk to Dad in his study ok.

Ok I will go help my Auntie/Mother in law make breakfast.

Ana said that with the biggest smile on her face. Then Ana and Christian got changed and headed down stairs. Ana went to help Grace with breakfast. An Christian went in to his Dads study to talk. Christian docked on the study door and walked in.

Hey Dad

Hey Son, what's up?

I need to tell you something Dad.

Let me guess you told Ana everything right?

How did you know Dad?

Carriack Chuckled softly. Then stood up and walked around his desk and lead up against it.

Because Christian you are just like me in almost everyway. From the way you work to the way you treat your Princess. I can even tell you why you choice to tell Ana when you woke and instead of waiting like we planned.

Christian just could not stop smirking as his Dad talked.

Ana fell asleep before you and you had her in your arms. An your mind started to work over time thinking about what happened on the plane. Then you started to think about how it would all play out when Mac shows up tonight. An you just knew Ana would be pissed at you. Am I right?

Completely Dad. Let me guess Mom knows everything.

Carriack put his arm around his son's shoulder and spoke.

Of course Son. I maybe one of the most feared Mafia bosses in the world. But your Mother scares me to death when she is pissed at me. An I'm not ashamed to admit that Christian. Now lets go find out what our Princess making to eat.

Christian was about to open the door when his father stopped him and spoke.

Witch by the way son.

Yes Dad.

If Ana is carrying a boy, you have better not even think about naming him after me. Because I will shoot you in the ass in Ana's hospital room for giving my Grandson my horrible name. I don't know what your Grandparents were thinking when they named me.

I all ready told Ana that Dad.

Father and Son laughed. Then went to find they Princess.

The whole day flew by so fast. Ana and Christian moved in to they new home. Grace helped Ana get an appointment with her old OBGYN. Sure Dr. Smith was a little up there in age, but if Grace trusted him then Ana trusted him. Ana got an appointment for the next day. Before they knew it the young Greys were driving to Boeing field to pick up Mac and Luca.

The Next Day

Christian and Ana left for there OBGYN appointment around 10:30 am. They family made them promise to come straight home after the appointment to tell them everything. Ana let Christian sign her in as she needed to pee the moment they got there. Ana came out of the bathroom to find her husband waiting on the other side for. He took her left hand, kissed her ring and they interlocked they hands. They found 2 empty seats in the waiting room. They were not waiting long when they heard a nurse call for an Ana Grey.

Christian and Ana followed the nurse back to a room . Ana sat on the table as Christian stood beside her, holding her hand. The nurse was reading over the file she had in her hands.

Mr and Mrs. Grey after I ask you guys a few questions Dr Mia Smith will be in here to see you.

Ana and Christian were confused they thought they were meeting with Dr John Smith. So Christian spoke up.

Excuses me Miss but I thought Ana was to see Dr John Smith.

O I'm sorry you must have just asked for an appointment with Dr Smith. Other wise they would have told you Dr John retired last year and left his practice to his Granddaughter. Would you still like to see Dr Mia?

Christian turned to Ana and said its up to you princess. Ana agreed to see Dr Mia. The nurse ran through all the basic questions. Then she took Ana's blood presser and left the room. Not five minutes later Dr Mia walks in.

Hello Mr and Mrs. Grey my name is Dr Mia Smith and let me start off by saying congrats. Bringing a baby in to this world is an amazing journey and I look forward to helping out along the way.

Dr Mia shook Ana and Christians hands. Then Dr Mia spoke again.

Seeing as this is your first pregnancy Mr & Mrs. Grey, I will do my very best to explain everything in detail but at any time you have questions please feel free to stop and ask me. There is no such thing as a stupid question.

Ana and Christian both said thanks at the same time. The doctor continued to speck.

I will be performing an ultrasound today. This will let us see your baby. An it will help me determine how far along you are, a due date and tell me if your baby is growing at a heathly pace. Any question so far?

Christian and Ana both said no at the same time.

Ok Mrs. Grey I will need you to roll your shirt up so we have better access to your belly please. An lay back a little.

Christian lovingly lifted his wifes shirt. Then kissed her forehead and held her hand. Dr Mia pulled the ultrasound machine over and put some jelly on Ana's belly. Ana gasped slightly because it was cold. Dr Mia moved the probe around Ana's belly looking for they baby.

An they watched as they baby came on the screen and the room was filled with the sound of they little ones heart beating away. Christian and Ana were memorized by what they saw on the screen. Ana just had to take her gaze away from the screen to look up just for a moment to look at her husband. An what she saw some how made her smile grow even bigger. There was one single tear falling down his cheek. An she rubbed it away and her husband took her hand and kissed it.

Thank you Ana

Christian you helped to create our baby to.

I know Princess but you are doing the hardest part.

Ana laughed and pulled Christian close and kissed his lips. Then Dr Mia spoke.

Ok Mrs. Grey you are about four 1/2 weeks. The baby is growing at normal wait. An your Due date is June 20th.

Christian smile some how grew even bigger then he said

I'm gonna have an amazing birthday next year. Ana.

The nurse popped her head in and said Dr Mia just letting you know Jay is here.

Thanks Sammy. I'm just wrapping up here.

Mr and Mrs. Grey i would like to see you in 4 weeks to check on your little one. You can make your appointment in the lobby where you checked in. An they will give you the pictures from today and a script for Morning sickness meds.

Ana and Christian thanked the Doctor. They left the room and made they way to the waiting room. Ana walked up to the desk. An Christian was just looking around the waiting room and he spotted someone sitting in the waiting room, the last person he ever expected to be there.

What the ...,

Christian did not get to finish his statement because his wife covered his month.

Christian they are kids in here.

Christian walked over to the guy he spotted.

Jason what are you doing here?

As he was talking to his brother, Dr Mia walked out.

Well Christian I'm picking up my girlfriend.

Jason pointed to someone behind Christian and Ana. With that Ana & Christian turned to face Dr Mia.

Christian could not believe Ana's OBGYN is the mysteries Mia. Mia and Jason offered to make it a double date. But Christian knew his Dad and Mac would not think twice and shoot him for making them wait any longer then they had to.

Christian and Ana pulled up outside there house. Christian's parents and Grandparents arrived there not long after they left for their appointment. Mac and Luca stayed in Ana and Christians guest rooms. They got out of the car and walked hand and hand in to there home.

An they walked in to the living room to find they family. Mac got up and pulled his baby girl into his arms.

So how did it go baby girl?

It went really good Daddy. Your Grandbaby is due two days after your Godson's Birthday.

That's amazing baby Girl, is the baby growing ok?

The baby is perfect Daddy.

Mac turned to speck to Christian.

Well son it looks like you will have an amazing birthday next year.

Most diffidently Mac.

Christian had the biggest smile on his face when his Godfather hugged him. The soon to be parents got hugs off then entire family. An you would not believe how big the smiles on the Grandparents and Great Grandparents faces when they saw the first picture of they Grandchild.


	18. Chapter 17 Sunday Dinner

Disclaimer I own nothing 50. All mistakes are my own. This is just a mini chapter. But I hope with me posting 2 chapters today it will make up for it. Enjoy

It was early evening at Belview. Christian Ana were cuddled up on the love seat. Christian's hand on Ana's belly. Kate Elliot have yet to arrive, Grace was putting the finely touches on dinner. Ana offered to help but Grace told her to just relax. Mac, Carrick Luca were in Carrick's office trying to figure out Jose's connection to the family they took out in Venice. Depending on the connection they maybe able to use it to find the fucker. You never know. Christian would have been in the meeting but Mac his Dad said they got this. All they wanted was for him to worry about is taking care of his Princess.

Jason would be arriving any time now with his 'special friend". Yesterday he asked his Mom if he could bring a special friend to Sunday dinner. Of course she said yes. Now he did not say if it was a man or a women. But a mother can read between the lines. An from the smile on her son's face , it told her that her son was bringing a girl to Sunday dinner. Years ago she told her sons not to bring any girls home to meet her or there father. In less the girl is the one they planned on marrying one day. So Jason's "Special Friend" must be really special.

Grace walked in to the living room. She said dinner will be ready in 15 minutes. An she sat down in her favorite arm chair. Not five minutes later Mac, Carrick and Luca joined them. They had light conversation for maybe ten minutes or so. Then Jason had walked in to the living room with Mia. Grace Carrick stood up and walked over to there son his friend.

Mom, Dad I would like you to meet my girlfriend Mia . Mia I would like you to meet my Mom Grace and my Dad Carrick.

Jason also introduced his Uncle, brothers, Sister in -laws, cousins and Luca. He never called Luca grandad or introduced him has his Granddad. But he cared and respected him as if he really was his Granddad. Grace Carrick shook Mia's hand. Grace had a really big smile on her face. They gestured for them to sit. They would not have dinner till Kate Elliot got there. After they sat Grace spoke to her son.

So how long have you two been dating son ?

About six months Mom. We meet just after Christian meet Ana. I asked her to be my girl maybe a week after we meet.

Grace turned to Mia an spoke.

Mia darling what do you do for a living?

Well Mrs. Grey I'm a OBGYN. My Grandfather is Dr John Smith. I think you know who he is.

Grace looked shocked for a minute. Then spoke to Mia again.

First please call me Grace. Your Grandfather must be proud, you following in his foot steps.

Mia Ana giggled a little. At the look on Grace's face. Then she turned to look at Ana Christian with a very serious look on her face and spoke.

You guys knew.

Ana blushed a little. Then Christian spoke to his Mom.

Yes Mom we found out on the day of Ana's appointment. After it was over we went to the waiting room to schedule her next appointment. Jason was there waiting for Mia, he was taking her out for lunch. Jason wanted to be the one to tell you he was dating Mia. So he asked us not to say anything.

Ok i guess that's a good reason not to tell me.

Grace said with a beautiful smile on her face. Just then Elliot Kate walked in. Jason introduced them to Mia. Then they all sat down for a really nice meal. As they ate, Jason's family got to know Mia better. She is a very lovely young women. Grace could tell just how much her son loved Mia and how much Mia loved her son. Just by the way they interacted. She had feeling that in the near future Mia would have a ring on her left hand. She just knew Jason must want to marry her. Other wise she would not be seating at the table right. All Grace ever wanted for her boys was them to be truly happy. Now she could say with out a doubt that her baby boys (An yes they will always be her babies. No matter they age.) were trully happy.


	19. Chapter 18: 20 Weeks

Disclaimer I own nothing 50. I just love this story I love writing fanfiction.

No one could believe that Ana was already 20 weeks pregnant. The time was going by so fast. Security had been super tight since they got back home from Sicily. A lot had happened in the last 15 in a half weeks or so. Jose had been in contact three times since he sent his 1st video. So far he was all talk and no show. Unlike the first index card with just a link to a video the last three times there was a picture. Not just any pictures, pictures taken the night of Christian Ana's wedding.

Luca went home about 2 weeks after they got the 2nd index card with a video link and the first wedding picture. Ana's family members did still swap places every two weeks like they planned but Mac never left. Mac was not leaving till they had fucking Jose's head on a sliver plate. One of Ana's Grandmother's also came with one of the four men in Ana's families that was going to the states. They both would have loved to go togather and stay there for Ana's entire pregnancy. But they knew one of them had to be back in Italy to take care of the men. They could run the world but can't even boil water to save they own life.

Elliot Kate's wedding was so beautiful. An Jason was now engaged to his beautiful Mia. Grace could not be happier. O wait yes she will be the day she can finely hold her Grandbaby in her arms. Carrick Mac put the word out, that they wear looking for Jose to all other Mafia families that are allies. An what he has been up to. They had contacts all over the world. The moment Jose is spotted they would be the first to know. The only issue is that Jose is covering his tracks really good. They could not find evidence where he even maybe. The men that brought the index cards Pictures where no help. No matter what they did to them they would not talk. All Ana's relatives wear staying at there house for three days. They all wanted to be there for when they find out the gender of Baby Grey.

Christian thought Ana had a cute little baby bump. An when every Christian was around his Princess it was rare if his hand was not resting on her bump. An the farther along Ana got, the more protective Ana's family got. Ana thought it was cute. Growing up she always wanted someone that would love her and protect her no matter the coast. Now she has her husband, father, godparents and brothers. An you can not forget about her grandparents. But she was ok with it. To her it showed just how much they trully love and care for her. She would not change them for anything.

Christian had woke up with a smile on his face. Like every morning since he married his Princess, she was asleep on his chest. She trully is the love of his life. He just laid they watching his girl sleep. He could not tell you how long he watched her sleep because his eyes never left his sleeping princess. Not even to look at the clock. When he noticed she was starting to wake, he kissed her forehead and spoke.

Morning my Princess I love you so fuckin much.

Morning Sexy I also love you so fuckin much.

Ana Christian sat up in bed and kissed. An when they pulled apart Ana spoke.

Christian what time is it?

No Idea. I've been to busy staring at my beautiful sleeping Princess.

Christian smirked as Ana giggled. Christian turned to look at the clock on the table beside the bed. It read 8:30 am. Before Ana, Christian could not remember ever sleeping this late. He told Ana the time. Then Ana spoke.

We have to get ready for the day Christian. Because I have to get started on breakfast, it's my turn today. An we have to leave here by 10 so we can make it on time for our Doctors appointment today.

A huge smile grew on Christian's face. Today will not be just a regular appointment with his future Sister in law. Today they would be finding out if Ana was carrying a baby boy or baby girl. They kissed again, then got out of bed and got changed for the day. Then hand and hand walked down to they kitchen. An what they say made them smile. Grace, Sofia, Kate and Ginny had started breakfast already. They said they wanted this day to be super special for Christian Ana. The family had a real lovely breakfast togather. The men made Christian promise them that they would come back as soon as the appointment was over. Christian agreed. An at 10 o'clock on the dot Ana Christian left for Dr Mia's clinic.

They pulled up outside the clinic. Christian grabbed his wife's hand and kissed her wedding ring. Well the one on her left hand.

Ready to fine out if you are caring a baby boy or girl Princess?

Yes Christian, but there is something you should know first.

Is everything ok Princess?

Yes Christian. Do you remember talking about wanting to have your Mom and our Grandmothers in the room when we find out what we are having? But we decided not to because it was not fair to our fathers Grandfathers. An we could not fit all of them in the room.

Yes Princess.

Well I was talking with Mia about it. An we figured out a way for them to find out when we do.

That's great how Princess?

Well Mia told me something she can give us.. It's a special party popper. When you pop it the confetti is either blue or pink.. Depending on the sex of the baby. So Mia will give us a party popper at the end of our appointment. Then we go home and pop it front of the whole family. So they will find out when we do.

The appointment went great. It took about 30 minutes. The baby was growing normal and Ana's due date was still two days after they Daddy's birthday. They waited for Mia, Ana was her only patient today. Mia was family now and even through she knows the gender already it was only right for her to also be there. An they headed home. The moment they stepped in they living room they family was up and asking questions. Finally the family settled down, an then Ana spoke.

Well actual everyone we don't know the gender of the baby just yet.

The family started to worry. Why did they not know? Is they something wrong with the baby? Questions like that keep floating around her families members heads. Ana could tell her family was getting really worried so she explained as fast as she could.

We wanted to share our special moment with everyone. So Mia got us a very special party popper. The confetti will be either blue or pink. Depending on the sex of the baby.

That got they family really happy. Ana turned to her husband and handed him the party popper and kissed his cheek. An told him he should do it. Christian pulled his wife close and kissed her forehead and said we should do it togather. Christian held the party popper up and Ana pulled the string. An what Christian saw brought a tear to his eye. Pink confetti came out of the party popper. An it was like it was in slow motion. Christian dropped to his knees and kissed Ana's belly. Just as his lips touched Ana's belly, they daughter kicked for the very first time. It was like she was saying hi Daddy in her own way. He looked up in to his princess's eyes and said Our little Princess. Everyone was so happy for the couple. Christian was so happy but so nervous at the same time. It had finally trully hit him that he was going to be a Dad.

He knew how to take care of a baby because of CJ. But that was barely a part time thing. He did not have to take care of CJ every single day. His baby girl he would have to take care of everyday. How different will it be taking care of a baby girl instead of a baby boy. His heart started to race and he started to have issues breathing. Ana Grace saw this and had Christian sit down on the love seat. It took him a few minutes to get his breathing under control. An what happen next made him smirk so wide. Mac slapped his back and said.

Son, you took that better then I did. When Daniella and I found out we were having a baby girl I passed out.

Everyone laughed out loud with that statement. Christian had food delivered in from CJs place. An half way through lunch Kate said something that made Christian all the other men in the room get very over protective very fast. An the little Princess was not going to be there for another four months or so. It was a very simple innocent statement Kate said.

I feel really sorry for your daughter. Because she will have to sneak around to just be friends with a boy let alone date one. With her father, Grandfathers , Great Grandfathers Uncles she will be lucky if she is aloud to have a date for her senior prom one day.

All the men's heads in the room turned to Kate so fast. They are lucky they necks did not snap. If looks could kill she would be dead and buried. Her husband was even given her a dirty look. Then Christian spoke followed by Mac then Carrick spoke.

No boy that is not related by blood will get any where near my little Princess ever.

I will shoot any boy that even thinks about trying to date my baby girl's baby girl.

An when Mac gets done killing him, I will make sure the word gets out what happens if you try and date our Granddaughter.

The men had the most serious looks on they faces the women could not help but to laugh. Once Ana got her breathing under control. She spoke,

So Christian, you will not let our baby girl date even when she is 20?

Christian just shook his head no.

How about 25?

Again Christian shook his head no.

How about 30 Christian?

This time Christian shrugged his shoulders as to say maybe. The women laughed again. The rest of the day was family time. Tomorrow Gabe, Sofia , Luca and Frankie will be getting on a plane to go home. An Christian Ana will get started on they little princess's nursery.


	20. Chapter 19 Some Answers

Disclaimer I own nothing 50. All mistakes are my own. From this chapter & forward I will start almost every chapter off by telling you how many weeks Ana is. Either in the disclaimer or in the chapter itself. Ana is about 23 weeks.

Christian & Ana started working on they little Princess nursery right away. Because they wanted it to be perfect. Ana wanted to paint the walls a sky blue. But Christian wanted to paint the wall Barbie pink as Ana described the shade of pink he wanted. Ana hated pink and Christian thought blue was more for a baby boy not a baby girl. It took them almost two weeks but they finale compromised on how they would paint the nursery. They would paint the walls sky blue. An have pink clouds. An the clouds would have words or sayings all around the nursery. Christian also wanted to do something special in the nursery with his little Princess's name. A surprise for Princess. But they still needed to pick a name.

Mac & Carrick have not sleep since the fucker Jose sent the last video link and picture. That was almost a week ago now. They only left Carrick's study to use the bathroom or grab a sandwich or coffee and head back in to the study. An it was pissing Grace off. Yes she knew & understood why they where doing this. But this was getting crazy. At the rate they were going, they would make them self's really sick and never find Jose. She gave them four days before she decided to put a stop to it.

She walked in to her husbands study and closed the door. The men looked up from the papers they where reading. Then Grace spoke very sweetly.

You two have been in this office for four days straight now. I understand why you are doing it. An I want you to succeed more then anything. But you are not going to accomplish anything by making yourself' s sick. Now are you both going to put that stuff away. Come eat a good meal right now and get some much needed sleep.

Now both men knew deep down that Grace was right. But they needed to fine fuckin Jose. It was so different this time when they got the link to the video and the picture from they kids wedding. They were also three other pictures with them, with time stamps on them. One of the pictures was taken outside of Ana's bakery, of Ana & Christian just walking up to the door. An one taken of them outside CJs place. The 3rd one was outside Christian's club. The pictures themselves did not scare them. What really scared them was the writing on the pack of the pictures. It read!

I'm so dam close to you, I could have killed you already. An you still can't find me.

Jose is fuckin with them. An the longer they take to find him, the more chances he could harm/kill one of there kids or in turn harm/kill they Granddaughter. After a minute or two of complete silence after Grace was done specking. Carrick & Mac were having an internal battle with themselves. Only maybe two or three times in the entire time they have known Grace & Daniella, did they go ageist they wishes. The men turned to look at each other. With a small nod to each other, the men had decided what they were going todo. It was one of the hardest choices they have ever made. They feared that if they slept it would take a lot more time to find him. An the longer they took the mores chances he had to can kill/harm they kids & Granddaughter.

Carrick spoke to his wife.

Princess baby we can't stop.

An why not Carrick?

We have to find the fucker Jose as fast as possible. The longer we take to find him the more chances he can harm or even worse kill our kids and our Granddaughter.

Carrick darling you have put steps in to play to protect them. ( Mac & Carrick tried talking they kids in to not leaving they home till Jose was found. Christian was for it. He wanted to make sure no harm came to his Princess & Little Princess. But Ana would have nothing to do with it. She said no asshole was going to stop her from leaving her home. An to trust that her CPOs would keep her safe. The men where not happy about it but agreed for now. But not before assigning 1o more CPOs for both Ana & Christian.) Not sleeping is not gonna make you find him sooner. Now I tried doing this the easy way.

The looks on the men's faces were priceless, they knew just what Grace was doing. Grace had pulled out her phone an called the only two people in this world that could get them out of this office for a few hours to sleep. When they would not listen to Grace or Daniella when she was still alive. She called her Mother In Law's house. An it just so happens Mac's Mother Sofia was at her house. She talked to Helen a minute or two and told her what was going . The last thing Helen said was we will be right over. Carrick's parents lived two houses down from them. When it came to Mac & Carrick if Grace or Daniella could not confidence them to do something or not to do something. Witch was really rare. The ladies always called in backup. The only two people in the world they knew with out a doubt the men will always do as they are told by them.

It was so funny the look on Carrick & Mac's faces. Basically it was two of the most feared men in the world scared of two little old ladies. Maybe not scared but respected & cared so much they could never say no to them or not do as they say. An I'm sure you are asking yourself should they not be like that with they wifes or in Mac's case his late wife all the time also. 99.9 % of the time Carrick does and Mac did. But it was more then that. Mac respects & cares for Grace just as much as his late wife. It was the same with Carrick when Daniella was alive. More then once they buddies joked that they both had two wifes. Witch the men were fine with. So it was a very hard thing to say no to them or not do as they wish.

Grace just stood there patiently waiting for her Mother In - Law & a women she cared for like another Mother In - Law. The men just sat there a bit shocked. Grace just grassed them out to there Mothers. Sure this is not the first time, but it has been a very long time since she had needed to this. They maybe the heads of they families but that did not matter. They listen to there mother no matter what. A minute or two later Helen & Sofia walked in to Carrick's study. Helen walked up and stood in front of her son's desk, then spoke.

Boys I hear you both have been working hard in here not taking care of yourselves properly.

Both grown men knew not to interrupt her.

Did your Father's not teach you to work smart not hard. (Both men had heard they father's say this more then once. Not that they father's always did that. They also heard do as I say, not as I do a lot. Not that they would say that to they mother's ever.)

Then Sofia stepped forward to speck.

You two will get up from this desk, go eat the food Grace has lovingly made you. Then you will get some sleep. Then tomorrow you will come back in here and figure out what ever you need, to find the man that what's to harm our Grandkids & Great Granddaughter.

Both men stood up kissed they Mother's cheeks and went to the kitchen to eat. Grace thanked the ladies. Then asked if they wanted some tea. After all she was sure they had already eaten it was after 8 at night. They said thanks but no they had a card game to get back to. The men eat then thanked Grace with a kiss on the cheek and headed to bed.

The Next Day:

Ana & Christian

Ana had to go to her bakery. Yes her staff took care of the day to day baking. But Ana was the one that made all the birthday & wedding and other occasion cakes. Her husband was going with her. Ana knew he was coming because the further along she got the more protective he got. Well that and he could not get enough of her Italian deserts. She did not complain she loved having her husband with her. He would be working on some stuff for the family business. With what was happening with Jose , Christian decided to take the year instead to take over the family business. It was for the best. Christian was taught from an early age the first priority was and always will be to protect his Mother, Wife and one day his own kids. After a nice breakfast Ana & Christian headed to Marco's.

Mac & Carrick

Mac & Carrick got a good nights sleep & eat breakfast with Grace, they Mothers, Theo and Frankie. Then the men headed to Carrick's study. They were refreshed & ready to work. Now not to long after they got from Sicily and the first video they found out where Jose has been since Ana was about two. He has been in jail the last 22 years or so. He was arrested for aggravated assault of a young women. Jose's statement to the police was as followed.

I had just signed divorce papers. I was so angry. I went to a bar. They was this chick they that looked like my now ex wife. So I did to her what I wanted to do to my ex wife.

Because he showed no remorse for the crime and all the evidence against him he got the max sentence. An in his file stated he always talked about his ex . He was crazy about her. Sent her letters non stop every single day. Even when his letters keep coming back return to sender. After a month of the letters being returned the Jail just stopped sending the letters. The cop they had working for them found this information out. Bob also was able to get all the returned letters. That was what Mac & Carrick have been reading to try & find any info that may help them find Jose. They realized that most of the letters said pretty much the same thing. They was about 1000 letters they had to go through. The guards did not save ever single letter.

It would seem Carla & Jose tried to play happy family for the first year or so of Ana's life. Jose blames Ana for the reason Carla & him spilt. If she was not there to remind her of Mac, they would still be togather. Jose talked about Salem. Portland and Spokane in ever single letter they had read. Carrick has Bob Adams looking in to possible places in these locations that Jose or Carla maybe connected to. There had to be something in the letters, that could help them besides the locations. Maybe Theo & Frankie will see something they have not seen.

Mean while at Christian & Ana's

Ana & Christian where siting on the nursery floor. Christian had his legs spread and his Ana was sitting between his legs resting her back on his chest. They were having a little picnic of shorts, while talking about possible names for they little Princess. They knew they had 12 weeks at least. But they wanted to finish the nursery as soon as possible. So they could relax & try to in joy Ana's pregnancy as much as possible.

So Princess I think it's time we figure out our little princess's name.

I think you are right Christian. Can you do something for me first Christin?

Anything Princess you know that.

Christian pulled Ana a little closer & kissed her hair.

Ok Christian I want you to close yours eyes.

Christian did as his Princess asked of him.

Ok Princess now what.

Imagine I have just given birth to our little Princess. An she has just been placed in your arms for the first time.

Christian started to smile really big. He has actual thought of this moment more then once.

Now Christian what is the first name that pops in your mind.

Daniella Grace, Princess

Ana turned around in her husbands arms and kissed his lips. As they lips meet Christian opened his eyes.

What was that for Princess?

I was just thinking how perfect we are togather. That is the name I was thinking for our little Princess also. Its like you can read my mind.

Christian's smile grew even bigger as he cupped his wifes face and kissed her. When he pulled back he chuckled a little, then he spoke.

O, Princess we are perfect together.

But why did you just laughed Christian?

Princess because you said it was like I could read your mind. I got lucky this time. I have wished many times since the day we meet that I could.

Ana started to giggle. Christian loved that sound so much. Christian kissed her forehead.

Carrick's Study

The men have been in Carrick's Study for a couple of hours now. They were still reading Jose's letters. The more they read, the they more realized just how mental Jose truly is. It was dead silence in the study. Till Frankie spoke.

Ana is the key to finding Jose.

Frankie did not realize he said those words out loud at first. Not till he could feel all the men in the room, eyes on him. Frankie slowly looked up from the letter he was reading. Did he say something wrong? The looks on his Father, Grandfather and Uncle's face's where unreadable. After what seemed like forever to Frankie his dad finely spoke.

What do you mean by that son?

Well all the letters I have read so far have one major thing in common Dad. He blames Ana for the reason him and Carla spilt.

What are you getting at son?

I think we should try something we have not done before. When the next video link comes, we send the guy back with a video link of our own. The video would be of Ana messing with Jose. Get him pissed off enough so he makes a mistake.

The room was dead quiet. Then Mac spoke.

No fuckin way are we using your sister as bait when she is so out in the open most days. Carrick, her Grandfathers and I have tried talking them in to going in to hiding till we deal with Jose. Christian was for it. But your sister is as stubborn as your Mother was. She refused to go in to hiding.

Just then Carrick's phone rang, it was Bob Adams.

Grey?

Boss finely have some answers for you guys.

That's great Bob, I'm gonna put you on speaker.

As you all know the Colombo family run drugs throw Portland & Salem. It's a small operation compared to us. An they don't interfere with us , so we leave them alone.

All the men were listening very carefully. When Bob stopped talking for a sec, Carrick spoke.

Yeah Bob they started up there operation about 23 or 24 years ago.

As Carrick said these words, all the men in the room figured out the connection Jose had with the Colombo family. Mac spoke this time.

Are you trying to tell us that Jose worked for them before he was sent up.

It's more then that Sir. Jose was Alexander Colombo's underboss of shorts before he was sent up. He helped him set up the drug operation. An from the information I have found Alexander was his first stop when he got out. Alexander's son Austin is now his underboss. But Alexander still welcomed Jose back with open arms. My CI told me Jose is now a copo in the Colombo family with his own crew. But he has only seen him at certain meetings.

The whole room was quiet. They may not know a specific location for Jose. But they knew where to hit him and hit him hard. An with any luck when they make they move, Jose would have a front role seat for it.


	21. Chapter 20: 27 Weeks

Disclaimer I own nothing 50. This is a very important Chapter. You see a different part of Christian. Even more then when they took that family out in Venice. I want to show the balance in Christian. The strong but gentle & caring side and the hardcore ruthless side. They is a balance, but will the sides ever cross. I created a Pinterest page. I will be posting images of how I see the characters and other things in my story. My username is moonyblue0818. Thanks so much for reading. An please stay safe. Also a special thanks to LadyValarie65 for giving me the idea for my flashback.

3 A.M

Ana & Christian were on they bed. Ana was siting up as Christian was giving her a back rub. Ana has not been sleeping well the last couple of nights. An in turn Christian. Ana said she would not mind him using the guest room so he could get some sleep. But Christian flat out refused. He said "Princess you are giving me the greatest gift in the world. You are carrying my child. The least I can do is stay up with you when you can't sleep." Christian then kissed her hair.

Thanks Baby my back feels better. I'm gonna try and lay down now.

Ok Princess.

Ana laid down on her right side. The only position that was semi comfortable as of right now. Christian laid down facing Ana's back as close as he could. Then he draped his arm over Ana's side and placed his hand on her belly. He kissed the back of her head and said.

Good night Princess, I love you so very much.

Good night Christian, I love you so very much also.

Just as they closed they eyes, they little Princess decide she wanted be a gymnast. They little Princess kicked so hard, her Daddy's hand bounced off her Mommy's belly a little.

Wow Princess, our Little Princess is getting stronger everyday.

Ana tried to ignore her daughters constant movements. But it did not work, after ten minutes Ana gave up and signed. Christen sat up and gently touched Ana and said.

Princess can I try something I read about from that first time father's book you got me.

Sure Christian, I will try anything so I can at least get a few hours sleep.

Ok Princess.

Christian got out of bed and walked around to the other side of the bed and kneeled in front of Ana. He started to rub her belly. He smiled at his wife then looked at her belly and spoke,

Little Princess I need you to settle down. Your Mommy really needs some sleep.

As Christian was rubbing Ana's belly he sang to his daughter You are my sunshine. Little Daniella started to settle down listening to her Daddy sing to her.

You Are My Sunshine

My only sunshine

You make me happy

When skies are grey

You'll never know, dear

How much I love you

Please don't take my little sunshine away

I'll always love you

And be there for you

I'll protect you from harm's way

'Cause I adore you

You're my dream come true

You're my beautiful little sunshine

You are my sunshine

My only sunshine

You make me happy

When skies are grey

You'll never know dear

How much I love you

Please don't take my little sunshine away

Christian looked up to find his beautiful Princess fast asleep. He kissed her belly then her forehead and walked around the bed and climbed in and fell asleep not long after that.

Later that Same day Carrick's Study

It took them 4 weeks but they were finely making some progress. They may not have a location on Jose yet. But they efforts in finding Jose are really getting under his skin. The last two videos they have gotten since discovering Jose is connected to the Colombo family are more then enough prove. They going to be taking that family out but they taking it kinda slow to try and weed Jose out of the shadows. They were afraid if they went in and took the family out right away, Jose may go deeper in to the shadows. Just then Carrick's phone rang it was Welch.

Grey?

Boss, we may have a problem at warehouse 19.

Warehouse 19 held car parts.

What's the problem Welch?

There are about 3 men lurking down there. Its Bobby James Sir, I don't know who the younger men are. They don't work for you. They have been there about 10 minutes.

Have they tried getting in to the warehouse?

No Sir, but they have only been lurking around the front of the warehouse.

Welch I'm sending Christian.

Bye Welch

Bye Boss

Mac turned to his brother and spoke.

I thought Welch was on Christian's crew.

He is, but my guy that monitors the cameras at my warehouses is sick so he is filling in for me.

Why are you not sending Eric or another one of your Capos then?

Carrick laughed and pulled up the text messages from his oldest boy the last few days Then Mac joined in to the laughing. After they calmed down Carrick called his son. Then explained to the others in the room what was going on, they looked very confused.

As you guys know Christian has been working on paper work for the family business. Not really going out to work because he wants to keep a very close eye on Ana.

Everyone in the room nodded that they knew.

Well he is going a bit stir crazy the last few days. He has been asking for a job todo even a small one, as long as Mac or I watched over his Princess. So we are going to head over to there place. Are you all coming?

All the men got up and walked out of the study. Carrick asked Grace if she was coming and of course she said yes. Then they headed to Christian & Ana's.

The Young Grey's home

They pulled up to Christian & Ana's not 2 minutes later. The young Greys lived only a couple streets from them . Ana had the door open waiting for them before they even stepped a foot out of the car. The moment she saw her Dad she ran in to his arms. It felt so good when he wrapped her in his arms.

Hey Baby Girl, how are you and my Grad Baby Girl doing?

Why don't you tell me Daddy?

Ana grabbed her Dads hand and placed it on her belly. His face lite up like Christmas when he felt his Granddaughter kick. He kissed Ana's cheek and walked in the house with everyone else.

Christian kissed his wife and left for warehouse 19 with his guards & brother.

Warehouse 19

Christian drove the backway to get to the warehouse. He had his ear peace in talking Welch.

Boss they are still in the front of the warehouse.

Thanks Welch stay on the line, I want to know they every movement they make.

Yes Boss.

Christian walked throw the back of the warehouse and hide with John & Jason. Not 5 minutes later Welch spoke.

Boss it looks they are heading in.

Thanks Welch.

Christian hung up on Welch. The only light was coming from outside the ware house. An the sun was going down. They sat back listening to Bobby talking to the younger boys.

Jayden, Rus we need to get as many boxes out and in the truck as fast as possible Sal said we need be in and out in no more then 30 minutes.

Just then Christen, John and Jason came out of hiding, guns aimed at the three men before them. Jason had turned on the lights. Christian walked over to Bobby and punched him in the gut. Bobby fell down to his knees as Christian spoke.

John disarm them.

John got to work. Christian finally had a chance to get a good look at the two other young boys. They were even younger then Welch had thought. They were 14 maybe 15. Christian turned to Jason and spoke.

Tie the boys to those chairs over there. Make sure they can't see what's going on over here.

Then Jason motioned the boys who looked really scared, by gun point over to the chairs by the wall hidden behind some boxes, Christian started to talk to Bobby. Bobby was still on his knees. Christian grabbed a handful of his hair and yacked his head back, to look up at him.

Who the fuck are you working for?

Bobby did not say a word, so Christian kicked him in his gut again.

Who the fuck are you working for?

Again Bobby kept his mouth shut. So he turn to Jason and said bring me one of the boys. An winked at his brother. His way of saying that he should pretend to go for one of the boys. They was no way in hell they would harm those boys. But they had to make Bobby think they would.

NO NO NO I'll talk, just leave my nephews alone they have nothing to do with this.

That really pissed Christian off. What kind of man would bring his young nephews in to a situation knowing they was a big chance that they would could get caught. An in turn cause the boys death. He kicked Bobby three times in his gut. Bobby was now laying on his side holding his stomach. Christian got on one knee grabbed his hair and roughly pulled his head up so he was looking him in the eye and screamed.

YOU FUCKIN GOT THEM IN TO THIS. WHAT KIND OF MAN PUTS HIS YOUNG NEPHEWS IN TO A SITUATION THAT COULD GET THEM FUCKIN KILLED.

In a very weak voice Bobby spoke.

I didn't think we would get caught.

OF COURSE YOU WERE FUCKIN GONNA GET CAUGHT. MY FATHER & I KNOW ALL AND SEE ALL. NOW YOU FUCKIN TALK OR YOUR NEPHEWS WILL PAY FOR YOUR SILENCE.

There was no way in hell Christian would harm them but Bobby did not know that.

Who the fuck are you working for?

Sal

Who the fuck is Sal?

I don't know, I lost big at a underground poker game he was running. This was my way of paying him back.

Your a fucking liar. Who the hell is Sal.

Christian pulled out his gun cocked the trigger and pointed it to the boxes in front of his nephew.

Salvadore Colombo he is Alexander's little brother.

Christian's mind was racing this has to lead back to fuckin Jose some how. They is two things more he needs to find out before he kills Bobby. He will take the boys with him. His Dad can decide what to do with them.

Why the fuck does he have you stealing car parts?

Car parts?

Bobby clearly was confused. He had no clue that they was car parts in those boxes.

What the fuck did you think you were stealing then?

Guns, I thought we were stealing guns.

How long have you been working for the Colombo's?

Since just after Alexander took over. He murdered my brother & Sister in law. He said if I didn't start working for him, he would kill my nephews.

Christian got ready to ask Bobby the last question, just before he put a bullet right between his eyes.

Where is fuckin Jose Rodriguez?

I don't know.

Christian pulled the trigger of his gun. Shooting Bobby in the right knew cap.

Where is Fuckin Jose Rodriguez?

I don't know, I have only ever heard Sal talking on the phone to Jose.

This continued for another 15 or 20 minutes. By the time Christian shot Bobby right between the eyes, he had suffered another bullet to his left knee, a few broken ribs and six broken fingers. They got a possible location of Jose in Salem. He was not sure how reliable this information was, Bobby said he heard Sal refer to there the last time he was around when he was on a phone call with Jose.

Christian had John take lead on clean up. Then he told Jason to blindfold the boys. Outside the warehouse Christian got in his car and drove home. Jason followed him, boys in his back seat. On the way home, Christian was trying to figure the best way to tell his Father & Godfather the new information. He knew this will most likely drive them back in to that study, only leaving to take a piss or get something to eat or drink. An if that happens his wife & mother are going to go nuts. After all Ana kinda went crazy when Grace had told them about Mac & Carrick doing that about a month ago.

Flashback

It was a few days after Grace, grassed Mac & Carrick out to there Mother's. Ana & Christian were having lunch at his parents house. Christian & Ana were cuddled up on the love seat as Grace was putting the final touches on they lunch. They father's where in Carrick's office with Granddad Theo. Frankie was helping Jason out with something at the car lot. Jason & Carrick owned a Car lot of shorts. Anyone really can go and buy cars there, but they made the big money from special ordered cars. Grace came out and announced Lunch was ready. She was loud enough so the men in the study could hear her.

Christian got up, held his hand out to help his wife up. Then they walked hand and hand in to kitchen. Grace had made some of Ana & Christian's favorite foods, Mac & Cheese and hotdogs. As Grace was making up the plates, Ana spoke to her.

Grace do you want me to go and get my Dad & Carrick I don't think they heard you.

No dear they heard me. An they will be out in a few minutes if they know what's best for them. I'm sure they don't want a repeat of what happened few days ago with you two here.

Just then Carrick, Mac and Theo walked in to the kitchen. They kissed Ana & Grace's cheek, then sat down.. Then Ana spoke to Grace.

What happened a few days ago Grace?

Mac & Carrick both froze just as they spoonful of Mac & Cheese was almost to they lips. Would Grace really Grass them out to they kids. After all, everything they have been doing is for them. Of course she would. She was still a bit upset with them.

Your father & Godfather decided the best way to find Jose was to haul up in that Study. Only coming out to get a sandwich, drink or do go to the bathroom. I gave them four days. Then when they would not listen to me , I called they mothers to deal with them.

Ana's eyes got large & her lips were narrowed and thin, as she turned to her father & Godfather. Grace did everything she could not to laugh. That is the same look Ana's mother had when she was angry with Mac. The only thing that ran throw Carrick & Mac's mind was O, shit. After what seemed like forever to the men, Ana spoke.

That is one of the most stupidest things I have ever heard of. This fucker is not worth either of your health's. Don't ever do that again.

Mac & Carrick were kina scared of Ana right now. Even though they thought Ana maybe over reacting just a little bit. They thought she was only this angry because being pregnant makes a women's hormones to go crazy. But they were not stupide, they would never say that out loud.

Christian was going crazy, trying not to laugh. This was priceless. His father and godfather looked scared of his tiny pregnant wife. After a minute or two Mac spoke to Ana.

We promise baby girl, we will not do it again..

Ana smiled, then got up kissed Mac & Carrick's cheek and went to the bathroom. Grace had a smirk on her face. After Ana left the room, Grace spoke.

Good to know I can call Ana to deal with you two if your Mother's are not around.

An with that Christian lost it. He was laughing like a mad man.

End Flashback

Christian pulled in to his drive way, an took a deep breath.


	22. Chapter 21 Dreams

Disclaimer I own nothing 50. This is a mini bonus chapter. This is a BDSM Dream. If you don't wish to read about stuff like this, that's fine. This is part of the story but it will not effect the story if you don't read it. This is my first time writing stuff like this, so I hope you like it. The next chapter should not take to long to post. I'm more then two 3rds done with it. I updated my Pinterest. moonyblue0818.

It was 2 am and Christian was trying failing to fall asleep. His arms were wrapped around his beautiful naked pregnant wife. Christian could not stop thinking about Ana's sleepy confession. They had just finished making love. An it was mind blowing. As Ana's eyes were slowing closing, she spoke.

I've always wanted to try some of your Kinky Fuckery Christian..

Christian loves his life with Ana and would not change a thing between them. But he was starting to miss some parts of his former BDSM lifestyle. He could not tell you how many times he's mind would start to drift off, just thinking about some of the things he wanted to do with his Ana. He was not sure how to bring it up with Ana. But now the more he thought about it, Ana has been dropping hints that she wanted to try it since before they were married. Maybe he would talk to her about it some time soon. He soon fell asleep.

Christian's Dream

Christian was in his and Ana's master bedroom and he was wearing his Dom jeans. It felt so good to be back in them. Ana was on they bed on all fours. She had light restraints around her wrists tied to the head board. She had a couple pillows under her chest so she was not putting any pressure on her belly. An she had a medium size butt plug in her beautiful ass. An a blindfold on. In Christian's opinion she looked like a radiant pregnant goddess. Christian had a feather tickler in his hand and was running it down his beautiful naked wife's back and ass. The more he did it, the louder her moans got. The louder her moans got , the harder he got. His pants were so uncomfortable he had to unzip a bit and pull them lower on his hips. The tip of his cock could just be seen from the opening of his jeans.

Christian placed the feather tickler on the bed beside his wife. Then he picked up the riding crop on the other side of her.

You've been a naughty girl, Mrs. Grey. Teasing me all day knowing I could do nothing about it, till my parents your Dad went home. Did you do that in the hopes that I would punish you before bed Mrs. Grey?

Ana did not answer with words. Just one long loud moan. Christian raised the crop hit Ana's right butt cheek at medium strength.

Now, now Mrs. Grey lets use our words.

Yes Mr. Grey I was.

Christian raised the crop again, but hit her left butt cheek lighter this time. He walked a round the bed three times. As he was doing that he was striking Ana on different parts of her back, ass and thighs at medium to light strength. By the 3rd time around Christian's jeans where around his thighs. He cock was hard as a rock. His breathing was ragged. An they was pre cum on the tip of his cock. Ana's breathing was also ragged. Her cum juices where dripping down her thighs. An it seemed she was in one constant moan. Christian took his jeans completely off. Then he walked to the head of the bed. He gently climbed on the bed in front of Ana, kneeling over Ana's tied up wrists. But he did not put his weight down on them. His cock was right in front of his Princess's lips.

Open up Princess.

Ana licked her lips and opened her mouth. Christian placed his cock in her mouth. He let Ana control how fast she was sucking and licking up and down his shaft. He did not want to hurt Ana if he got a little to rough. After a couple of minutes, he pulled himself out of Ana's mouth. He got off the bed and untied her wrists. Walked around the bed and removed the butt plug from Ana's ass. He stuck his pointer middle finger in his wife's tight pussy. He finger fucked her almost to orgasm. He pulled his fingers out of her wet pussy. Christian kissed Ana's tattoo. Then with one hand he spread her butt cheeks. Then he slowing finger fucked her ass, after a few secounds he pulled his fingers out. He grabbed his cock placed it at her rear entrance.

Princess take a deep breath and push out a little.

Christian's cock slipped in to her asshole, but he did not move at first. He wanted Ana to get used to the feeling.

Ready Princess

Yes Sir

Christian slowly started to move. He knew he could not go to fast with Ana being pregnant. He did not want to hurt her. After a few minutes, he could tell Ana was nearing her orgasm, as was he. So he started to move a bit faster. Just as Ana exploded he cam to. With one of the most strongest orgasms of his life.

End of Dream

Christian woke all of a sudden breathing ragged and he was sweating like a pig. He was moving so much as he was dreaming, he ended up waking Ana.

Christian are you ok?

After Christian got his breathing under control he spoke.

I'm fine Princess, I just had a really intense but amazing dream.

They sat up in bed. Christian was holding his Princess, doing the best he could will her belly. Then he told her about the Dream. The more he told her, the more she got turned on.

I would love for you to do all that to me Christian..

A very sexy look on her face as she spoke. Christian also really would love to do all that with his Ana. But he was nervous to do that stuff with Ana as she is pregnant. He knew that they would need to have a long talk about it, before he would even think about doing it. An he let Ana know that before he placed a kiss to her lips. Ana laid on her side as Christian entered her. After making love , Ana was laying down, her head on Christian's shoulder. As Christian rubbed her belly very softly. After a few minutes Ana's breathing evened out and she was a sleep. Christian did his best to kiss her head from the angle they were laying.

I love you Princess.

Christian closed his eyes. As he thanked God for giving him his beautiful amazing wife, an his unborn daughter. He fell asleep not long after that with a smile on his face.


	23. Chapter 22 Baby Shower

Disclaimer I own nothing 50. Just having fun writing this story. Thanks so much for reading. I updated my Pinterest. My username is moonyblue0818.

Grace, Sofia, Kate and Ginny have been planning a baby shower for Ana & Christian for the last two months. They had decide to do a co-ed baby shower. Not because Christian or Ana asked them to do it that way. But because the further along Ana got and with Jose still out there, Christian never wanted Ana out of his sight. The women thought it was sweet and his Dad and Godfather were proud of him. The more Mac saw those two togather the more he knew Christian was the only one for his baby girl. An it had nothing to do with him being his godson. It was because of the way Christian loved and cared for his baby girl. What he saw between those two can only be described as true love. A love that will never be broken.

Ana will be 30 weeks the day of the party so they decided to throw it at Grace's house. It would just be easy for everyone. They thought Ana would be more comfortable and they knew the men will go crazy if they said they wanted to have the party in a public location. They did not invite many guests because of the threat against Ana & Christian. Also seeing as Ana has only meet a handful of the men that works for the Grey's, they only invited a very select few. It was kind of funny they would be more men then women at the party. In there opinion they was only one possible theme for the party. It would be Princess themed with a slight twist. Instead of Pink everything like normal Princess parties, they would do royal purple. They knew Ana hates pink.

Ana & Christian knew that the ladies where planning a co-ed baby shower. Other then that, they knew nothing else about the shower. Not even where or when the shower would take place. The party planners had everything planned out in fine detail. Grace had a friend of hers order a cake from Marcos for her 25th anniversary. Her friend asked Ana what day she would be making the cake and about how long would it take to make it. She told Ana she loved watching those cake baking compositions and she is very curious on how long it takes Ana to make her amazing cakes.

The day Ana chose todo the cake, that evening would be the shower. They set this up so Ana & Christian would be out of the way and would not show up early and ruin the surprice. It was around 9 am the last Saturday in march. Ana & Christian where headed to Marco's. As this was happening Kate arrived at her in - laws. They had a lot to do and only a few hours to do it in. Ana told Grace's friend it would take about five hours to do the cake. That included the baking and decorating. So the night before the shower Grace had called Christian & Ana and invited them over for a late lunch the next day. After all it was no secret that they would be at Marco's .

Christian never turned down his Mother's cooking. Plus Grace just knew that Ana would not turn it down either. How you may ask she knew this for certain. Because Grace has been 30 weeks pregnant not once, not twice but three times. An when her Mother or Mother in - law offered to cook she took them up on it every time. ( Grace's parents were murdered not long after she got pregnant with Jason.) She never turned down help, so she could relax.

Kate had hide all the decorations at her house. Because it was less likely Ana or Christian would find them there. They very rarely went there. Because if they all got togather to do stuff as a family it was always done at Bellevue. When Christian takes over as head of they family a week after his and Ana's vowel renewal all family events will take place at Christian and Ana's home. It would be about 2:30 pm when Ana should be done with the cake. So Grace told them the late lunch would be done around three.

Bellevue About 9:30 am

Grace was in her Kitchen just starting the food that would be served at the baby shower. Kate was doing up the decorations. Sofia & Ginny where busy making the cake up. The baby shower will not have a traditional cake. They wanted to make sure they also incorporate things Christian liked. Not just what Ana likes. Knowing Christian loved the cannolis that where made at his wife's bakery, they made a secret order for 75 cannolis with Andrea. (The lady that manages Ana's bakery) They had brought a 4 layer cake plater. They also got two cake toppers to stick in two of the cannolis on the top layer. One said little and the other said Princess.

Marcos

Christian parked in the back parking lot for Marco's. They had so many CPOs with them, 90% of the parking lot was full. Ana & Christian walked hand and hand in to the bakery. Ana was gonna set Christian up in her office he had some paper work to work on. As they walked throw the kitchen to get to her office, Ana made up a plate of Cannolis for her husband. Ana got him settled in the office and then headed back in to the kitchen. Normally Ana would ask Andrea or one of her other employees to bake the cakes she needed before hand. But this is a special cake for a good friend of her Mother in-law/ Godmothers friend. It took maybe a half hour to get the cakes in the oven. Then she made a cup of black coffee for her husband and took it to him.

Thanks Princess.

Ana sat on the love seat in her office and put her feet up. Christian got up and walked over to his wife and started to rub her shoulders.

Thant feels so good Christian.

Christian walked over picked up Ana's legs and sat down, resting her feet on his lap. Christian took her shoes off and started to rub her feet. As Christian was doing this Ana started to talk.

I know we have another three months before your birthday Christian. But what would you like for your birthday dear?

Christian thought about what his wife just asked for a minute. Still rubbing Ana's feet. Then he looked lovingly in to his Princess Eyes.

Princess, baby you are giving me the greatest gift of all time. They is nothing you could ever do to top that.

Ana leaned in for a little kiss. As she pulled back she said.

I'll keep that in mind Christian, but that is not what I meant. What kind of cake do you what Christian.

Surprice me I love all the cakes you make here, Princess..

Ana & Christian just relaxed till the oven timer went off. Ana got up to put the cakes in the cooler. Then returned to her husband. 15 minutes later the timer went off and this time Christian followed Ana in the kitchen with his work. Did you really think he was gonna stay in that office. Ana set everything up and got to work. Christian tried to work but he keep finding himself just staring at his beautiful and talented Princess.

Ana did not look up from the cake but she could feel her husbands eyes on her. She smiled then spoke with out taking her eyes off the cake she was working on.

Christian do you not have work to do yourself?

Yes, but I have something more important to do right not.

What is that to gawk mindlessly at your pregnant wife making white roses.

Christian just smirked at his wife. He could tell his Princess was being playful. He got up and walked around the counter. An he put his arms around his wife and placed his hands lovingly on her belly.

No Silly, I've been trying to figure out how in the world I got so fuckin lucky to be able to call you my wife.

Ana smiled then turned around on her stool and put arms around Christian's neck. Just as they lips touched they heard the bell that signaled someone came in the store. Christian kissed her forehead and then stepped to the side. As Ana walked to the front of the bakery ,he grabbed another Cannoli. As he walked on to the main area of the bakery, he saw his wife staring opened mouth at the man in front of her. Christian placed his hand on his wife's shoulder and spoke.

Princess what's wrong?

Ana tore her stair away from the man to look at her husband. An in an almost like child's voice in a whisper in her husbands ear.

Ray

Christian's head turned fast in the direction of the man. He looked kinda nervous, but he started to talk.

I'm sorry to be so forward but I had to meet you. I saw you a few weeks ago as I was leaving my son's house across the street. You remind me so much of a sweet little girl I once knew. I know you can't be her she died very young. But it's kinda nice to see what she may have looked liked if she was still here. My Name is….

But before he could finish his statement Ana spoke.

Ray Steele

Ray was kinda shocked. How did this young women know his name.

Now you have me at a lose Miss. Do I know you?

Yes a long time ago. It's me Ana.

Ray went ghost write. He looked like he was going to pass out. Christian walked around the counter and helped Ray to a seat. Ana handed him a cold bottle of water. After Ray recovered a little, he spoke.

Carla told me you died. She said you where hit by a car. Why did she lie to me?

I don't know Ray she was a sick & twisted women who lied about a lot of things when I was little.

What do you mean Annie?

Ana looked nervously at her husband. She did not know what to say to him. So Christian told Ray for her.

Carla was not her birth mother, she was her kidnapper.

Ray was in shock.

I truly thought I loved her Ana when we were married. After we where married a year she started to get really mean & nasty. I could not take it anymore. After we split I begged and pleaded with her for months, for her to let me see you. After six months that's when she told me you died.

Christian was holding Ana as she listened to Ray talk. Ana looked at the clock. She had to finish the cake soon, so they could make it in time for lunch.

Ray I would like you to meet my husband Christian.

The men shook hands.

I can't believe my little Annie has a husband and a baby on the way.

Ray said gesturing to her belly. Ana & Christian smiled big. Christian's hand on her belly.

I'm 30 weeks and we are having a baby girl.

Now Ray had a smile.

Ray I would love to talk to you more, but I have a cake to finish. Would you mind coming in to the kitchen with us.

I would love to Ana.

Ana, Christian & Ray had a really good time just talking as Ana worked. By the time they left for Christian's parents house, they set up a day for Ray to come for dinner at they house. They where sure Mac & Christian's parents would love to meet Ray.

Bellevue 2:45 pm

Christian & Ana pulled in to the drive way of his parents house. Christian grabbed Ana's left hand & kissed her rings.

How are you doing Princess?

I'm good Christian. That was so nice to see the only man that I thought cared about me when I was little.

I know Princess. An with any luck the information he gave us about your former home in Portland, will lead us to Jose some how.

Christian got out of the car and walked over to his wife's side and opened the door for her. Then they walked hand and hand in to the house.

SURPRISE

Ana & Christian where trully surprised. Christian's brother's and they girls where there. Luke, John and CJ where standing by the desert table. They grandparents, Christian's parents & Ana's Dad and brothers where also around the living room. As soon as CJ spotted them, he darted to them. An in a blink of an Eye Christian had him in his arms. As he kissed CJ's cheek, Ana kissed his other cheek. CJ rubbed his Auntie's belly and spoke.

How's my Princess doing Auntie Ana?

Ana & Christian smiled. Every since CJ found out Ana was pregnant & haveing a girl, he has taken to calling his God sister "His Princess". Mac had joked that one day his Granddaughter may be CJ's princess & wife. After all Christian married his God Sister. Sure he did not know that at the time. Christian actual said the idea may grow on him. One day if CJ asked him to date his baby girl, he very well may say yes. Ana answered CJ's question.

CJ your Princess is doing really good. You know it will not be long till you get to meet her in person.

Just as Ana said that, CJ's Princess kicked and he felt it. The smile on his face grew. CJ leaned over & kissed Ana's belly. Christian put CJ down & he ran to his dads. An told them his Princess gave him a high five.

It was nice that not many of the men that worked for them was there. Christian & the other men did not have to put on they tough guy image. They where able to relax and even played the baby shower games with the ladies. Like most things they made it in to a contest just between them. Like who could identify the most baby foods. Grace actual won that game, but when it came to the men's contest against each other Carrick won. The baby changing game had Ana in fits of giggles. Ana was the fastest changing a diaper, but the men did the game another 4 times. They were so focused to get it done fastest and done the right way. Kinda like a nascar pit crew changing a tire mid race.

They also played the belly measuring game. Kate had walked around the room with a string and scissors. Everyone had to guess how much string was need to fit around Ana's belly. Christian of course won that. After all Christian knew Ana's body better then even Ana herself. The special cake was gone in a blink of an eye. The ladies where lucky they each got one cannoli. Even CJ got three.

Everyone had a really great time. Around 8 Ana feel a sleep on the love seat. Christian carried her up to his old bedroom. They would stay the night. Christian did not join Ana right away. He went down to help clean up. His Princess was safe & sound. An he thanked the women with a hug and a kiss on the cheek each. Around 10pm he said good night to his family. He went to his room and cuddled up next to his wife & fell asleep with a smile on his face.


	24. Chapter 23 On Lockdown at 35 Weeks

**Disclaimer I own nothing 50. Please find my Pinterest page. So you can see how I see the characters & other stuff in my story. My Username is moonyblue0818. The next chapter will be posted in the next 24 to 48 hours. I have some fine turning to do, but for the most part it is done. A princess will arrive in the next chapter. Will her arrival be peaceful or a nightmare. **

Christian is in his home gym sparing with one of his best friends Claude Bastille. Everyone that worked for the family had a legit jobs if the police came a calling. Claude owned and operated his own kickboxing school. Claude has been training Christian for the last four or five years. Claude is a 10th degree black belt & Christian is going to be a fifth degree in a year or so. Christian was not really training today, he was doing this to destress. Ever since they took out the Colombo family, Jose has upped his game. So much so that Mac, Carrick & Christian put there foot down and put Ana on lockdown. She only leaves they home once a week for a check up with Mia at her clinic. Ana only agreed if Christian went on lockdown with her. Christian did not care as long as his Princess's are safe.

It was May 18th one month before Christian's 28th birthday. It would be pretty cool if his little princess was born on his birthday. But either way Ana was giving him the coolest present in the whole wide world. Weather his daughter was born on his birthday or two days later did not matter to him. Ana was relaxing in the tub. The last few of days have been very stressful for the both of them. They got another video four days ago. Ana has not seen any of the videos but she actual loved the pictures from they wedding. For being stalker pictures, they where very good. The more & more videos they got, and the letters they have read they realized one thing. Jose trully is a demented lunatic & coward. He has chosen to act through others. An just as they have dealt with the ones he has chosen to act through, Jose will be taken care of also. When the coward final came out of the shadows.

**Flashback**

**Four Days ago **

That afternoon Ana had to go to the bakery to work on a wedding cake. She ran her night club magazine from home. Just like they have been doing since they got back Sicily, they had an army of CPOs following them. Everything was going fine in till Ana was cleaning up to leave. Two young men came in to the bakery. Now they CPOs where surrounding the bakery and at different places on the street, an a few in the bakery. They could not stop everyone coming in to the bakery, it would not look good for the bakery. But you can be dam sure if someone looked cagey or out of place they would stop them. It was about two forty five in the afternoon when two young men looking to be high school age maybe walked in to the bakery.

Ana & Christian where in her office. Ana was just finishing up some paper work. When Ana heard the bell that someone walked in, she left the office. Christian did not follow at first. He was grabbing his 15th cannoli for that day from his plate on the desk. He loved his wife's cannolis. Ana's office was located in front of the counter. So when you looked out of the door you would see the customers backs. Christian made his way to the door and what he saw scared him. He could clearly see the outline of a gun in the back of the young men's jeans.

He slowly walked back into the office. Welch was also in the office, he was setting up security cameras for the bakery. Christian walked over to Welch as quiet as he could. Christian put a finger to his lips so Welch would not speck. When he was near Welch he spoke in a whisper.

There is two men in the bakery that are armed. Draw your gun and follow me.

Christian & Welch removed they guns from the back of they jeans. An started to walk slowly out of the office and quiet as they could. They stepped up behind the young men. Pointed they guns at the back of the young men's heads. They cocked the triggers back on they guns, as they disarmed them. The young men's body's stiffened up as Christian spoke.

Get on your fuckin knees.

The young men where frozen in place. So Christian & Welch kicked them in the back of there knees.

Princess, baby would you mind locking the door and putting up the close sign. Then wait in the office with the door closed.

Ana did not saw a word. She just walked around the counter. As she reached her husband, she kissed his cheek. Then walked over and locked the door and put up the closed sign. Then she made her way to her office. When Ana was in her office safe, Christian spoke.

What are your fuckin names? Who the fuck are you two working for & why in the hell did you come armed to my wife's bakery?

Neither one of the young men spoke, so Christian & Welch kicked them in they guts. The young men fell on they side from the impact. Christian asked them again. One of them started to speck. But he was cut off before he could finish his statement.

We were only here to scare…..

Shut the fuck up Timmy, Jose will kill us.

Fuckin hell they where sent from Jose. This fuckin coward is trying to use 18 or 19 year old's to do his dirty work now.

I would not worry about fuckin Jose Rodriguez killing you. You just came in to my wife's bakery armed. You better fuckin start talkin. When I come back. Or I will be the one doing the killing.

Welch watch them, I need to go check on my wife.

Yes Boss

Christian walked in to his wife's office. An in less then a secound he had his Ana wrapped up in his arms. Well the best he could with her belly. Christian kissed her forehead and pulled back just a little bit and spoke.

Are you ok Princess?

I'm fine Christian, who are they and what do they want.

Princess, Baby, Jose sent them to scare you. Now I need to call our Dads. I will never hear the end of it, if I don't.

Christian pulled his phone out and called his father.

Christian is everything ok?

It is now Dad.

What do you mean Son?

Two men about 18 or 19 walked into the Bakery armed. Jose sent them to scare Ana. Or so they say.

What the FUCK , we will be there in 15 minutes.

Christian hung up the phone.

**End Flashback **

The two young men Timmy & James are now working for the Grey's. They where given a chose death or joining the family. The stupid fucker Jose had actual meet with the new young men at his home. Jose must have figured the boys would get caught because he had a trap waiting for them when they got there. But the men that work for the Grey's are good, really good. So they took Jose's men like they were pre schoolers. They left Jose's home a burned up mess and they throw Jose's men in to the flames one by one. That happened the next night. Two days later Jose sent another video. It was not pretty. That is why they forced Ana to on lockdown. Christian & Claude finished up. Claude would shower in the guest bathroom as Christian showered in his & Ana's.

When Christian got to his bedroom he saw the most beautiful sight ever. His beautiful wife taking a nap on they bed. All she had on was one of his shirts & underwear. Her bump was sticking out from under his shirt. He did not want to wake her but he could not help himself. He walked over to his bed & kissed Ana's forehead & belly. At first Christian thought he woke Ana. His wife spoke to him as he was still looking at her belly. An of course he answered back.

I Love you Christian.

I love you to Princess, I'm sorry I woke you.

Christian looked up at his wife & she still was sleeping. He has never heard his wife talk in her sleep, Ana spoke again. An what Ana said made Christian cover his mouth. So his laughter did not wake Ana.

Christian I'm tired, I want to sleep. We have fornicated enough for one night.

Christian kissed her forehead again very softly. Then walked in to the bathroom & showered. He came out about 15 minutes later. Ana was still asleep. He walked in to there closet. He was standing in front of there floor length mirror. After he put his jeans on he looked up. An he saw his beautiful wife staring at back at him with one of the biggest smiles he has ever seen on her face. He smiled back & put his shirt on really quick. Then he walked over to his Princess & gave her a long wet kiss. He stepped behind her & placed his arms around her belly & rested his hands on her belly. After a few minutes Christian spoke.

Thank you Ana for making me the luckiest man on earth. I will never know what I did to deserve you and our Daughter. They are not enough words, that I could say to tell you just how much I trully love you two. But for the rest of my life, I will try & show you just how much I do.

Ana turned around in husbands arms around Christian's neck. Christian rested his forehead on his wife's.

ti amo Principessa (Translated I love you Princess)

ti amo molto Christian (Translated I love you very much Christian)

Christian what do you want to do for dinner?

I already took care of that Princess. It should be here anytime now.

O, what did you order? I hope its Mushroom Risotto you know I have been craving that. Not that it will be half as good as your mother's.

Christian did his best not to smile.

Surprice Princess, but rest a sure you will love it.

Ana smiled then kissed his cheek.

You take such good care of me Christian.

For the rest of our lives that will never change Ana.

Ana put a dress on. Then the door bell went off. Christian asked Ana to get it because he needed to grab something from his office. Ana walked to the front door & opened. Who ever it was would have already checked in with the gate. So she was not worried.

SURPRISE

Ana sure was surprised. Her Dad, Godparents, Elliot, Kate, Jason & Mia where all there. An in Jason's arms was huge crock pot filled with something that really smelled good. Christian walked up behind his wife and wrapped his arms the best he could with her belly around her.

You said you wanted my Momma's cooking. An you know she would never say no, if it's for you. Now me she would make me come to her for some of her food.

Christian joked. Ana & Christian guided they family in to the kitchen. The men served they women then themselves. An the family enjoyed Grace's Mushroom Risotto. Ana had three bowls. Grace could not be more happy that her Goddaughter loved her cooking so much, she craved it. After dinner the men cleaned. It took less then ten minutes because Christian made sure they had a dish washer in before they moved in. He knew Ana loved to cook & bake . But cleaning up is no fun at all. There family sat down & played a few rounds of Uno. They would have played more but around 9:30 pm Ana yawned. So they decided it was time to go home to Bellevue.

Christian & Ana where the only ones left in the kitchen. Ana was sitting with her feet up. She had taken her socks off. Her feet where killing her. Christian was making her a cup of Chamomile tea. It helped Ana relax so she can sleep. Christian poured the tea, then looked at his beautiful Princess & smiled.

You know Princess I really love this look, you bare foot & Pregnant in our kitchen.

That made Ana giggle. Christian handed Ana her tea. Then he

lifted her feet then sat down. Put her feet on his lap and started to rub them . After Ana finished her tea , Christian carried Ana to bed. He even helped her change into one of his t-shirts. They laid down spooning. Ana's back to Christian's front. Christian kissed the back of her head. Then wrapped his arm over Ana's side and then placed his hand on her bump.

Sweet Dreams Princess, I love you and our daughter so very much.

I love you & our daughter very much also, Christian. Good night.

Ana was asleep in a matter of minutes. It took Christian a bit longer to fall asleep. Christian could not stop thinking about everything that has happened in the last almost 9 months. It had been the craziest most happiest times of his life. An he looked forward to what would come next for him & his beautiful Princess.


	25. Chapter 24 A Princess's Arrival

Disclaimer I own nothing 50 shades. Warning extremely angry fathers. There will be a lot of violence and swearing. Thanks for reading. This chapter is twice as long then I normally write. I've updated my Pinterest.

June 19th

Mac and Carriack arrived to the warehouse about nine that night. They needed to take care of the piece of shit also known as fucking Jose Rodriguez, he was waiting for them in the warehouse. Three days ago he almost took Ana, Christian and they Granddaughter away from them with one bullet. On the drive there it was quiet. Mac and Carriack keep playing the last three days over and over in there minds.

3 Days ago

June 17th

The closer it got to Ana's due date the more nervous Christian got. An the fact Jose was still out there somewhere just made it even worse. Carriack and Mac had them on lockdown only letting them leave there home for doctor appointments for the last month. They were doing everything in there power to track Jose down. Over they dead bodies would he harm they kids or Granddaughter.

Ana & Christian was now going once a week to see Dr Mia because it was getting so close to her due date. They would have asked her to come to the house but being as it was a small clinic they did not have a portable ultrasound. When they did leave they had more security then the fucking president. They left the house at 8:30 that afternoon. Dr Mia was keeping her clinic open late just for them. Mac and Carrick thought it maybe safer the darker it was outside. It was almost a 45 minute drive. Mac drove and Carrick was next to him and the very soon to parents were in the back. Three cars of security in front and in back of them. It may seem like over kill but they didn't give a fuck no one was gonna get near there kids. They pulled up out side the clinic just after 9:30. Carriack uses his ear piece to talk to his men in the other car.

Ok men we are about to go in I want a line of men in front and in back and side to side on Ana and Christian.

Carrick heard Yes Boss from all 30 men in the 6 cars in front and in back of them. The men had they orders. 20 of the men where going to be the ones covering they kids. As the other ten men was on look out for anything funny going on. So as smooth as possible they all got out of the cars. It was all going good till they had almost reached the door when they heard Luke scream.

Shooter on the roof at 6 o'clock.

Witch told the ten men to look behind where Ana and Christian were the other men knew not to brake rank and continue walking to the door. The shooter was firing on them. Who ever was shooting was in clear view even with it being some what dark. So the 10 men, Mac and Carrick pulled there guns out and started to fire at him. They final hit who ever it was but it was two late Christian got shoot in the back protecting his wife. He was using his body as a human shield. He word die before he let anyone harm his Princess's. Mac & Carrick noticed this and ran to there son. As they were running Carrick yelled to Luke to get the fuckin shooter and if he was still alive take him to the warehouse. Mac and Carrick carried Christian in to the clinic.

Dr Mia did her best to cover his wound but she said he needed surgery. So they called an Ambulance and it took 30 minutes to get Christian to the hospital. Ana went in the ambulance with her husband never letting go of his hand. She was so scared but she was doing her best to hide it, so Christian would not worry to much. But Christian knew her better then anyone, so she could not fool him. When they final got there Christian was rushed in for emergency surgery.

As Mac and Carrick were driving Carrick called Grace so she and all the Grandparents & siblings could get to the hospital also. When they got there they found Ana in the waiting room crying and holding her belly. Mac quickly had her in his arms. All Christian's family could do was wait and pray he would be ok. After about 30 minutes of waiting Ana started to get serve pains in her belly. Then her water broke It was just after 10:30 at night. She was going in to labor. Mac saw something was wrong, he asked his baby girl if she was ok.

Are you ok baby Girl?

No Daddy I think the baby is coming, she can't come till Christian is by my side..

All the men where in shock. So Grace jumped into action. She ran to the emergency room desk and told the nurse her god daughter was going in to labor and got her phone out and called Dr Mia. Grace got a wheel chair and pushed Ana in the back following the nurse. They got Ana in the bed and in to a hospital grown. Not ten minutes later Mac and Carrick came in. Dr Mia was there about 20 minutes after that. Mac and Carrick grabbed each hand of Ana's as Dr Mia looked under the sheet. Then she spoke

Ok Ana you are already 8 1/2 cm your baby girl is in a hurry to get here.

No Mia you fuckin stop my labor right now she not coming till her Daddy is here.

Mia was not shocked at all by Ana's out burst. She has heard so much worse. But Mac kinda was. He kissed his baby girl's forehead and spoke.

Baby Girl that could harm your baby girl. Christian would want her delivered safely.

I don't give a fuck Daddy. She is staying right where she is till Christian is by my side.

Mac turned to Grace & Dr Mia. What do we do? I know that look in her eyes. It is the same look her Mother got when she set her mind on something. Dr Mia nothing will change her mind. Dr Mia said she could give Ana something that may stop the labor for a couple of hours but it can harm Ana and the baby if I give it to her. There is also a 85% chance that it will not even work. Before they could say anything Ana screamed. Another contraction hit Ana.

GIVE ME THE FUCKIN DRUNGS NOW, MY DANAIELLA GRCE IS NOT COMING TILL HER DADDY GETS HERE.

They where shocked Christian and Ana were keeping the name a secret. But Ana didn't give a fuck she wanted her husband. An she wanted him now. Dr Mia turned to Mac and Carrick.

Can one of you find out what is happening with Christian? I will give Ana the drug.

I will go Carrick said, Mac stay with your baby girl. An with that Carrick left Ana's hospital room. He went to the emergency room desk.

Excuse me can you tell me anything about my son Christian Grey. O Mr Grey the Doctor was just out here looking for you. Well my son's wife is in labor as we speck. Ok i will go get the Doctor. It took almost 20 minutes for the Doctor came out.

Your son is going to be just fine Mr Grey. You should be able to see him in about a half hour or so.

That's not going to work Doc. His wife is in labor and refuses to have the baby till he is by her side. They are giving her something to slow the labor but her doctor said it could be dangerous to her and the baby.

The doctor thought about what he said. He knew very well how stubborn a women can get when she is in labor. After, all he has five kids. Also nothing would have stopped him from being there for they births.

Ok what Labor room is she having the baby in.

Room 23 B

Get back to your daughter in law and i will see what i can do.

With that Carrick ran back to the room, it was almost 11:45 when he got back to the room.

Through gritted teeth Ana asked where her husband was. The drug Mia gave her was not working.

I talked to the doctor Ana, Christian is going to be fine and he is gonna get him here as fast as he can.

Mia pulled Grace, Mac and Carrick to the side. I'm really worried about Ana . The drug is not working and her blood pressure is slowly rising. If it gets much higher she is at risk of passing out then that will put the baby in danger.

Mac finily spoke and said lets give them 10 more minutes to get Christian here then I will try talking to her again. They didn't have to wait 10 minutes because not five minutes later a nurse wheeled Christian to Ana's bedside. The Doctor had told him everything that was going on. Christian grabbed his wifes hand and kissed it every so gentle. An in a horse voice Christian spoke to his Princess.

Princess, baby you need to breath and let Little Daniela be born I'm right here Princess and I'm not going anywhere.

Ana squeezed his hand and smiled. An everything seemed fine for like 5 minutes. Then all of a sudden all the machines in the room started going crazy. Ana's blood pressure had spiked. An she was started to feel light headed. Christian did his best to turn to look at Dr Mia. A look of pure terror on his face.

She's crashing Christian , I need to perform and emergency C section, Dr Mia said.

Mia I don't give a fuck what it is called, fuckin save my wife and daughter, he said with a hoarse voice.

An with that everyone in the room started to cry softly as Dr Mia got to work. For 15 minutes all you heard was soft crying and heavy breathing from Mia. It was the worst 15 minutes of they life's in that room.

June 18th (Christian's Birthday)

2 Days ago

Then they heard the loud cry of Daniella Grace Grey telling the world she was finely here. Mia handed Daniella over to the nurse as she closed Ana up. Ana's blood pressure went back to normal. But she was still pretty out of it. But Mia said she should be just fine. After Daniella was cleaned up she was placed in her fathers arms. His Mother placed a pillow under his arms. After all he was still very weak. Nothing, not even a bullet would keep him from holding his little princess. This was the proudest most happiest Moment of Christian's life. As Mia was doing this she said.

Happy Birthday Christian. Your daughter was born at 12:10 am.. From this day forward you will be sharing your birthday with you're daughter.

I'm perfectly fine with that.`

An with that he started to cry again. The whole room did also. But this time it was happy tears. After about ten minutes he called his Mother over to him.

Son are you ok? Do you need anything?

Christian gave his Mother a soft smile. It was the best he could do with the way he was feeling. An as he spoke his voice seemed to be getting weaker.

I'm good Mom. But I was wondering if you wanted to hold your Granddaughter Daniella Grace.

Now yes they already knew the baby's name. But they didn't want to spoil Christian's moment. Grace carefully took her granddaughter from her son's arms. She just could not stop starring at her beautiful Granddaughter. Then she looked at her son. You could tell how happy she was throw her eye's and the biggest smile Christian had ever seen on his mother's face.

I'm so honored baby that you would name your daughter after me. An I know your Godmother is also.

Grace kissed her son's cheek. Then handed Mac his Granddaughter. As this happened the nurse came back from going to get Christian's grandparents and his brothers. Each of the Grandparents and the Great Grandparents and Uncles and Auntie/ furture Auntie got to hold little Daniella. About 15 minutes later the Doctor that worked on Christian came in. Some time during this Ana fell asleep.

Let me say congrats. Now I need to ask the Grandparents, the Great Grandparents, Uncles & Aunties to go wait in the waiting room. So we can move Ana & Christian to a private room.

Luca handed Christian his daughter. As one by one they left, but not before they kissed Ana on the forehead and gave Christian a kiss. Well the men in the room gave him a side ways hug. Then they moved the Young Grey's to another room. An placed them in a double sized hospital bed. About a half hour later the Grandparents, Great Grandparents, Uncles & Aunties was able to join them.

They were only allowed 15 minutes, then they had to go home so Ana and Christian could rest. Ana was already sleeping peacefully. Christian fell a sleep not long after they left. A couple hours later Christian and Ana were woken up by they little princess's cry They called a nurse in. An she helped Ana breast feed for the first time. Little Daniella fell a sleep not long after she was feed. Then her parents followed her. The next time she was hungry was around 7 am. About 10:30 am they Parents and Grandparents and brothers & Sister showed up. Christian was looking so much better and he even was talking better. Ana even looked better. But you could still tell they were tired.

Grace made a special birthday breakfast for her son. It really was not special. Just scrambled eggs and toast. But it was a feast to her kids. Ana did finish Christian's cake. But they decided to wait and have it tomorrow when they where home. They brought Christian's birthday gifts. Well except the gift from his Father. His Dad got him a new gun. A baby carrier off Jason & Mia. A father daughter picture frame from his mother for his first picture with him and his little Princess. Elliot got his big brother a new watch. An his beautiful wife got him a matching t-shirt/ onesie for him & his daughter. The T-shirt says Daddy of a princess. An the onesie says Daughter of a king. But what really got Christian was the gift he got from his daughter. Ana keep track of every important moment of her pregnancy. From the first picture of little Daniella to the first time Christian felt his daughter kick. Some how Ana got a picture of his big smile.

The rest of the day they family took turns taking care of little Daniella. Ana had Grace in tears when she asked if she would stay at they house to help with the baby till her and Christian were hundred percent. Then Christian turned to his brother. Jason was holding his Mia. Ana grabbed a medium sized gift bag and handed it to Christen. Then Christian spoke.

Jason, Mia I have something here from your niece.

Jason smiled and took the bag from his brother. They was a card on top of the bag. They was one of the sonogram pictures of little Daniella on the front. He opened the card to find a picture taken earlier that day by his mother. Mia was siting holding little Daniella. Jason was standing his arm lovingly on his fiancé's shoulder. They were looking down at they niece. An what he read on the card made him smile. An a single tear fell down his cheek. He handed Mia the card An she had happy tears in her eyes also.

Grace was the only one in the room besides Ana and Christian who knew what the card said and what was in the bag. Carrick was very curios, so he asked his middle son.

Jason what does the card say?

Jason smiled at his father and spoke.

Well there is mine and Mia's first picture with Little D.

That was the nickname Daniella's Uncles gave her not 30 minutes after she was born.

An it says, Auntie Mia & Uncle Jay will you be my Godparents?

Jason & Mia both looked at there brother and sister and said of course. Jason let Mia open what was in the bag. There was two whiskey glasses that said The Godmother and the Godfather. The rest of Christian's and Little D's birthday went by pretty fast. All of Ana and Christian's family helped with Little D so her parents could sleep. They all went home about 9 that night.

June 19

Luke had been calling Carrick to check up on how the little family of 3 were doing. Everyday he called. Not because he was checking on his boss, but because he was checking on the man he considered to be the brother he never had. He had told Carrick he patched Jose up just enough so he would not die before they got there, but not to wait to long. The only thing Mac & Carrick agreed on when it came to dealing with the piece of shit was that they would do it togather. Ana was not Carrick's daughter by blood and Christian was not Mac's son by blood but they did not care. They were they kids and they would protect them till they dying breath.

Mac & Carrick got out of the SUV and walked in to the warehouse. Jose was in the middle of the main room of the warehouse. He was tied to a chair in blood socked cloths , bag over his head and his mouth was gagged. Judging by his muffled moans. All the made men and capos where there and Christian & Ana's brothers. As soon as they stepped in to the room, it got quiet. They walked over to fucking Jose. They both got in 2 or 3 good punches in. Then Mac ripped the bag off his head. An Carrick ripped the tape from his mouth. Mac spoke first.

Welcome to hell, you will finally find out what happens to people who harm our kids.

Jose's wound had stopped bleeding with Luke's patch job. Mac & Carrick pulled out they guns. Mac shot him in the right knee cap as Carrick shot the left. Carrick turned to his youngest boy and said.

Elliot cut the ropes and move the chair.

Mac & Carrick took turns kicking and punching the bleeding man before them. This went on for about 5 minutes or so. Only when Jose was so badly beaten up that he was moments away from death did they pull out there guns again. Then emptied they guns in to him. Carrick told Luke to get his men to clean up the mess. Then they went home for a shower and sleep. Tomorrow they would go to the hospital to pick up they kids & Granddaughter.

June 20th

Normally Grace was the first one up at Bellevue. By the time the men were up she would have a cup of hot coffee and breakfast waiting for them. Not today, Carrick & Mac worked togather and had breakfast on the table when Grace walked in the kitchen. They only did this for two reasons. One, when they royally screwed up or 2, they were really excited about something. Grace & Daniella (Mac's late wife) had told the men at the same time when they got pregnant with Christian & MJ with a nice dinner. So they made they Princess's breakfast the following morning. After all they always did everything togather.

By 9:30 am the Grey's, Lambert's & Russo's left for the hospital. Ana's grandparents & brothers are all in the states. They all wanted to be there when the baby was born. It took about an hour for the nurse to get all the discharge papers togather. Grace made sure they had the car seat , it was a gift from Luke & John at the baby shower. Around eleven they pulled through the gate Ana & Christian's home. Unknowing to Christian, Ana set up a bit of a surprise. Christian asked Mac to carry the little Princess for him. Christian was doing a lot better, but he was a bit weak. An he did not want to take any chances when it came to his baby girl.

Everyone made sure Christian walked through the front door.

SURPRISE

Ana & Grace had planned a small party for Christian. Well mostly Grace but that did not matter. They only invited Luke, John, CJ & the Bastilles. CJ did run to his Uncle but this time he gently hugged his leg. Christian bent down and gave his godson a proper hug. Then CJ stepped back and said something that made everyone in the room laughed.

Happy Birthday, now where is my Princess?

She is right over there. If you go sit on the love seat you can hold her if you want.

CJ smiled big and ran to the love seat. CJ would have loved to have held his princess for the whole party. But his Daddy Luke said he had to share it was only fair. They were having a great time. Lunch was delivered from CJs place around noon. Ana had Andrea bring Christians cake. An what he saw blew his mind. It was so cool.

It was a 2 layer chocolate cake. The bottom layer looked like one of the dress shirts he wears when he is working. He never wears a tie. The top layer said the father instead of the god father. With a fedora hat, gun & baby rattle. Christian rarely wears a hat but it fit the mafia theme perfectly. In front of the cake she made two ribbons out of fondant icing. The smaller ribbon said Happy Birthday Christian. The bigger ribbon said Leave the gun… Take the Cannoli. Ana added two Cannoli on the cake plater. It was the coolest birthday cake he had ever seen.

Christian turned to Ana & pulled her in to his arms. An thank her with a kiss. Even at almost 9 months pregnant she had made a perfect cake. CJ had two pieces of cake & asked for a third. But his Papa John said no. Ana slipped him half of hers. When John spotted CJ with more cake, he looked to Christian. All Christian said was don't look at me. They looked at Ana and she smirked.

What? I'm the Auntie it's in my job description that it's a must that I spoil him.

John, Luke & Christian started to laugh. When the laughter died down, Luke spoke.

Well just remember that when Daniella is older.

Everyone laughed at that. They all had a great time. Around 2 all the guests left. Ana & Christian kissed they baby girl, then headed to they bedroom for a little nap. They family would take care of they little Princess. Grace, Carrick & Mac will be staying there for the next week or two. They would help with they Granddaughter, so they kids could rest. Grace will also be cooking for them. Ana needed her rest and her oldest boy could not cook to save his own life. None of her boys could cook. Yes Ana only asked Grace to stay & help. Because it was a given that Carrick would stay. Mac would be staying for the last four days that he would be in the states. He needed to go back home. He has been gone for almost 9 months now. The Grey, Lambert & Russo men never wanted to spend a night with out there Princess's. The night before they weddings is the only night they spent apart. Well except Ana & Christian. They did not know that the night before they flew to Vegas, would be the night before they would marry.


	26. Chapter 25 Spending Time With My Baby Gi

3 Months Later

Every Sunday morning, you could find Christian laying on the sofa watching the news. It was very relaxing for him. Plus he likes to see if something the family has done made the news. It always made him laugh that the cops can never prove the Grey's did it. But for the last three months his Sunday morning routine means so much more to him. Between 7am & 8am he wakes to his baby girl on the baby monitor. He kisses Ana's forehead, then he goes to his baby girl. He changes her, then straps his baby carrier on and heads to the kitchen. His baby girl resting on his chest. As her bottle is warming he makes himself a cup of coffee and places it in a travel mug. Then he heads to the living room.

He places the bottle & coffee on the coffee table. He fixes a pillow on the arm of the sofa. He takes off the baby carrier off with one arm because he is holding his baby girl with the other. Then he puts his feet up and rests his back on the pillow. Turns the news on, then grabs the bottle and feeds his little princess. When she is done, he burps her. Then cradle's her on his chest. She is out cold in secounds. This time is so special for Christian. An he knows his baby girl likes they time togather also. About three Sunday's ago Christians dad dropped by. Claiming it was to drop off paperwork to his son. That was a lie, they was only one reason why Carrick was there. An she was sleeping on her Daddies chest. Christian would never be rude and say no to his Dad. But Daniella let her Granddad know how she felt about. The moment Carrick grabbed her she let a cry very loud. It was her way to say "How dare you move me from my Daddies chest. She only stopped when Carrick placed her back on his Daddy's chest. Carrick just smiled and said " She sure is Daddy's little Princess. Christian could not deny it. Carrick has not come on a Sunday morning since.

The women have been so busy planning two weddings. On October 23th Christian would be remarrying the love of his life. It will be a year since they wedding in Vegas on that day. Christian gave total control of the wedding to the ladies. He told them he only cared about two things when it came to they wedding. One seeing Ana walking down the aslie to him at the alter. An 2nd the honeymoon. Well he only told Ana about the honeymoon part. It was not going to be a long honeymoon. They did not want to be gone very long from Daniella. They wedding would be on a Saturday. For they honeymoon they would stay two nights on Christian's boat The Grace. An they would be home Monday morning.

Christian's parents stayed with them a month helping out with the little Princess. Christian & Ana where so thankful that they set up a very special dinner from Christian's restaurant

Daniella's. They had it delivered the night they went home. Ana was sad when Mac left. It was hard for her not seeing him everyday. But the last three months he has come up for a week each month. An Unknown to Ana, Mac will be arriving today and staying in till Christian took over the Grey family. Christian was pretty much running the family but they still needed to do the official ceremony where Carrick steps down and Christian takes the oath as head of the family.

Carrick was picking his best friend up at Boeing field. All the family would be coming over to Bellevue for a nice Sunday dinner. After Christian official takes over all family dinners would take place at there home. Ana got up just after 9:30. She kissed her husband & sleeping daughter and headed to the kitchen to make breakfast. When it was done, she helped get Daniella back in to the baby carrier. Then they in joyed the amazing breakfast. While they where eating Christian got a text from his Dad saying they where five minutes away. Christian had already finished his food so he made his leave to change Daniella's Diaper. He wanted Ana to be the one to open the door when Mac got there. When he was almost done changing his baby girl, the door bell rang.

As he was walking down the stairs with his little Princess, he heard a loud happy screech come from his wife. Ana had her arms around her Dads neck.

DAD

Hey Baby Girl How are you doing?

I'm doing great Daddy. I thought you would not be here till next month.

What can I say I missed my girls and my boy.

Christian just smirked & walked over to his Godfather. He went to shake his hand, but Mac pulled him for a hug. Being mindful of the little princess in her Daddys arm. When Mac pulled back Christian placed his Granddaughter in his arms. Mac had Daniella in his right arm and pulled his daughter with his left arm. An wrapped his arm around her. Next month will be a year since they found each other. Even though they missed 24 years togather, they are working hard to make up the time they lost. They where already so close. When Mac is not in the states, he video chats with his baby girl at least once a day.

I love holding both my girls in my arms.

Mac said proudly. Ana giggled and kissed her Dads cheek.

Christian says that all the time Dad.

Well I have always said he has good taste baby girl.

They headed in to the living room and got comfortable. They talked about the wedding and what will happened the day Christian takes over for his Dad. Ana thought of something she wanted to ask her Dad. She already knows how Christian feels about it. An really she did not have to worry about it for a long while, but with Christian taking over as head of the family very soon. Its something she has been thinking about a lot lately.

Dad with it getting so close to Christian taking over for Carrick. There is something I can't stop thinking about that I would love your opinion on it.

Anything for you Baby Girl.

Before Christian and I got married, we already knew so much about each. We loved & still love just talking.

Mac smiled, he knows the importance of communication in any marriage.

One of the things he told me is that the first born is normally the one that takes over as head of the family one day. That it is the first borns birth right to lead the family one day. If they so wished.

Mac nodded his head in agreement.

On the plane ride home from Sicily, I asked Christian if we had a girl first, does the first born birth right still apply. An he said yes, that Mom was given that chose and she tuned it down.

That's true baby girl.

How would you feel if Granddaughter one day chose to take Christian's place as head of the family?

To be honest that never even crossed Mac's mind. On his late wife's 16th birthday he was there when she told her Dad she did not want to be part of the family business. An in turn chose not be head of the family one day. She knew one day he would be the head of the Lambert family. So she decided to turn it down because she knew that they enemies would see them as a bigger threat. An she did not want to put they future kids at risk.

Honestly baby girl I would be worried for her, as I'm for her father & Uncles. I was there when your Mother told your Granddad she would not be taking over as head of the family one day. Till this day I believe she would have done an amazing job as head of the Russo family. Not that I was not also worried for her also. But your mother turned it down to protect our future children. She believed that both of us being heads of our families would put an even bigger target on us.

So you think Mom would have been a good head of family for the Russo's.

More then anything baby girl. She was raised to be strong, confident, fearless and very intelligent. My Dad once told Carrick & I something about 12 years ago. This was just before Christian & MJ tuned 16. On they birthday would tell us if they would be joining the family business. We were scared, they are our first born sons. We did not want any harm to come to them.

What did Granddad say?

He asked us if we raised them right. We did not have to think about it, we said of course. Then he told us to trust ourselves that we would teach them all the skills needed to work in the family business. I guess that would apply here. You and Christian with the help of your family will raise Daniella right. To teach her not just to be physically strong but also mentally strong. Give her the confidence to always believe in herself. Teach her to face her fears. Teach her that failure is a lesson learned. Success is a lesson applied. Now one day little Daniella may turn it down like her Grandmother did. An not work for the family. But if she does decide to work for the family, an one day take over for her father. Trust that Christian will teach her the skills to be head of the family, the way Carrick & I taught him, MJ.

So you would not be worried if Daniella one day became head of the Grey family.

I did not say that baby girl. I said trust that she will be given all the tools needed to be head of her family one day. I will be just as worried for her as I'm for her Father & Uncles. I don't want harm to come to any of them. It was they chose and they chose alone to one day be head of they families. As it will be for little Daniella. An I will not stand in they way.

That gave both Ana & Christian peace of mind. That it is ok to worry but trust that when and if the day came that Daniella took over she would be ready. Ana made them lunch, as Mac gave Daniella a bottle & talked with Christian. Mac did not give up his Granddaughter all afternoon. An the only time the little Princess cried was because she was hungry or wet. An her Grandad took care of her. Just after 5 Mac changed Daniella and got her in her car seat. An they all left for Grace & Carrick's.

They had an amazing dinner. Ana asked Grace to teach her how to cook some of her favorite Italian dishes. Funny thing is that the dishes Ana mentioned are the one's Grace asked her mother in law to teach her how to cook. Now Mac & Carrick have never really had a fight in all the time they have known each other. Except when in the ring boxing. Well tonight they came pretty close just after they finished eating. Little Daniella was sleeping in the nursery that Grace & Carrick set up for when she was over. Well they heard her cry on the baby monitor. Carrick & Mac both stood up to go for her. They started to bicker about you should go for her. Now Christian & Ana just sat finishing they desert. Knowing one of they daughter's Grandparents would get her. Well nether Granddad got Daniella. Grace went for her while the guys where discussing who should get there Granddaughter. The looks on they faces when Grace walked back in to the dining room with little Daniella in her arms was priceless. Ana, Grace & Christian all broke out in laughter.

The Next Day

Christian left just after breakfast. He would be gone most of the day takin care of some business. Even through he officially in not the boss yet, he was takin care of pretty much everything his Dad would normally do. Just as Jason is doing what Christian normally does. So Ana, Mac & little Daniella would be spending all day togather. They went to the mall, shopping for some new cloths for Little Daniella. Then lunch at CJs place. CJ was they with his Papa John. When he say his Auntie Ana, Mac & his Princess he ran for them. Mac was caring Daniella so Ana was able to pick CJ up. Ana & her Dad ate as CJ was entertaining his Princess. Then they dropped little Daniella at Grace's. Mac and his baby girl have an appointment at a tattoo pallor.

One of the many things Ana has learned about her father & Godfather is they have a tradition with they kids that on they 16th Birthday they got matching tattoos with all they kids. It's gonna be 8 years late. But its better late hen never. Her & Carrick are also planning on getting matching tattoos also very soon. Mac & Ana's tattoos are very simple but they say everything for them. Ana's will say My Daddy… my, with a little heart. Mac's will be the same except his will say my Baby Girl. They got them on the right forearm. They had a great time together. They ended they day with a family dinner at Bellevue. Mac & Ana would be spending a lot time together this month. He knew that his kids were already married and was not losing his daughter. He just wanted to spend as much time with his baby girl before he walked her down the aisle next month.


	27. Chapter 26 A Day To Remember Part 1

Disclaimer I own nothing 50. Yes I know they are parts of my story are similar to Within His Arms. But it is a different story. Remember we both have the same theme and using the same characters. I updated my Pinterest. User name moonyblue0818.

October 22

Grace had asked Ana & Christian if they would be spending tonight apart. Because tomorrow is the vowel renewal after all. They would be spending some of the night apart, but they would be sleeping in they bed togather tonight. The Ladies would be going to "Daniellas" for a nice dinner. Then meeting up with the guys at the club. As far as Ana knew Christian would be at his club all night. For some of the night he will be at the club but the rest of the time he will be getting a surprise done for his Princess. Jason is the only one that knew about this. Christian hoped that it may seem to be romantic to Ana. After all the hearts & flowers stuff is still all new to him. Mac & Carrick were on babysitting duty. In fact they could not wait. They even had a special onesie made for little Daniella while they where babysitting.

Around noon Mac, Christian, Ana & little Daniella headed to Bellevue. Grace had made an amazing lunch. Ana & Christian were relaxing in the living room. Carrick & Mac started as soon as they cleaned they plates and put them in the Dish washer. They wanted to show off her new onesie. So when they heard the little Princess on the baby monitor, they both went for her. Mac changed her diaper, then Carrick put her new onesie. Mac would carry her to the living room because he did the dirty job. No one else knew about the onesie but them two. They wanted to surprise Little Daniella's parents & Grandmothers. On the front of the Onesie was a picture of two cannolis from Marco's. An it said, my Granddads love me more then my Mommy's Cannolis. Ana & Grace thought it was so adorable. It made Christian laugh out loud. Because it was true for him also. Just after that around 4:30 Ana & Grace left for Daniella's with the Grandmothers. Christian left just before them, he had an appointment to get to. Before he meet his brothers at the club.

Daniella's

Christian had closed down the whole restaurant down for the women. Ana's Grandmothers, Kate, Mia & Christian's Grandmother where waiting for them. They ordered they food. As they where waiting for there food. Ana's Grandma Ginny placed four gifts in front of her Granddaughter. Each gift had something written on it. Then Ginny spoke.

Something Old is something your mother wanted you to have on your wedding day. She told me that not long after she married your father. Something New is from your Godmother. Something Borrowed is from me. An Something Blue is from your Grandma Sofia.

All the older women had big smiles on they face, but still had silent unshed tears in they eyes. It was not fair that Ana's Mother was not they to celebrate with her daughter on one of the happiest days of her life. But they vowed to make tonight and tomorrow just as special as if Daniella was still with them. They did not say what order she had to open them, so she started with something blue. It was a blue garter to wear beneath her wedding dress. Something borrowed was wedding gloves. Ana looked at her Grandmother with a slightly confused look on her face. So Ginny answered her unspoken question.

My Mother wore those on her wedding day, as I did then your Mother. An one day your daughter will wear them.

That brought tears to Ana's eyes. Sofia passed her Granddaughter some tissue. Then she went to open the gift from her Godmother. It was a beautiful necklace & earrings set. That would match perfectly with her dress. Then came the last gift, Something old. This was gonna be a hard one for Ana. Actual for all the women in the room. Except Mia & Kate they never knew Ana's late mother. In the past year Ana's family has told her so much about her Mother. It always made her so happy but still a bit sad. Sad that she never got to know such an amazing women.

It was a beautiful handmade veil. It was a double tier veil. So when the Preacher say you may now kiss the bride, Christian lifts the veil before they kiss. Ana really started to cry now. It was so beautiful. An it means the world to her, knowing her Mother wanted her to wear it on her wedding day. Her Godmother & Grandmother's joined in the crying. The food came out not long after the ladies stopped crying. The food was amazing like always. As they were eating the older women told stories to the younger women from they wedding. After they finished they food, the women headed for Christian's club.

Epic

Around 6:30 Christian got to the club. His appointment went great. He could not wait to show Ana what he had done tonight when they got home. Plus he planned to do something else for Ana tonight. It was something there father's had done for there Mother's before they wedding day. Christian had only told his brothers about this because they where helping him with it. The women arrived to the club about a half hour later. They were using one of the private rooms at the club. They was music playing but the men sure were not dancing. When the women walked in all the men starred at them. In till they realized who they are. The Grey men quickly had they women in there arms. They went back to the table with they girls. They had ordered drinks and the girls cuddled close to they men. They was a stage where a live band or ladies performed on.

About a half hour later Christian excused himself to use the bathroom. After he left the bathroom Christian did not go back to seat, but made his way to the stage. He was so dam nervous . He did not want to mess this up. He sat down behind the keyboard. They was a mic in front of the keyboard. Elliot did a video call with his Dad. Christian wanted they father's to see this. After all he got the idea from them. He cleared his throat to get everyone's attention.

When I was little my father & godfather told me a story. A story about something they did as a surprise for my mother & godmother just before they got married. Now Ana I know we are all ready married, but like I told you in Sicily I wanted us to do everything we missed with our first wedding. You & our daughter mean the world to me and I love you two very much..

An with that Christian started to play. The song he started playing was Baby I'm Amazed by you, by Lonestar. Yes it was a country song and Christian was not a country fan. But this song says everything for him. When Christian started to play, Ana got up and walked closer to the stage. Before Christian even started to sing Ana had tears in her eyes. About half way through Jason got up and walked over to Christian and took over playing for him. As Christian grabbed the mic and walked to his Princess. An as he sang, they danced. By the time Christian finished singing , all the women in the room where crying. Christian gently wrapped his beautiful wife's tears away.

ti amo Principessa (Translated I love you Princess)

ti amo molto Christian (Translated I love you very much Christian)

Then kissed her with so much passion, he took her breath away. The rest of the night was pretty dull compared to that, if you asked Ana. About 10 pm everyone decided to head home after all tomorrow will be a very long day for everyone. Ana & Christian got home about 11 that night. It was about a 15 minute drive home from the club, but they made a stop at Christian's parents house. Just to check on they baby girl. When they got home they headed stright to they bedroom.

Princess there is something I need to tell you.

Ana was not sure what to think. Christian looked nervous but determined about something. She gave him a node to continue.

I was not at the club all night as you think..

Where did you go after you left your parents Christin?

As Christian started to talk he was pulling of his t - shirt.

I went to get this done.

Christian removed the gaze from his chest to reveille a tattoo, above his heart. It was two gold wedding bands with they names & wedding date on it. Ana was in aww of it, she did not know what to say at first. It was so beautiful, she could not believe he did this for her. The more time that past that Ana did not speck, the more nervous Christian got.

Ana baby please say something.

Ana didn't speck at first. But she did walk closer to her husband. She gently traced around the tattoo, but not touching the tattoo itself.

Its so beautiful Christian. I can't believe you did this for me.

I wanted something I could show the world. I love the tattoos we got when we got married the first time. You truly do own me Princess, but that tattoo is for your eyes only.

That made Ana giggle. Christian pulled her even closer and kissed her with so much passion, he left her breath less again.

Lets get some sleep Princess.

Why do you have some big plans for tomorrow Christian.

Ana said with a cheeky smile. Christian kissed her forehead then smirked.

I have huge plans for tomorrow Princess. I will be remarrying the love of my life. An I really am looking forward to remembering every single special moment Princess.

Ana went to kiss his cheek, but he surprised her by capturing her lips for another passionate kiss. An just like the last one it left her breathless. Not long after that Ana fell a sleep in her most favorite place in the world. Her husbands arms. An just like every night Christian thanked God for his two Princess's.


	28. Chapter 27 A Day To Remember Part 2

Disclaimer I own Nothing 50 Shades. I hope you like this chapter as much as I did writing it. I have updated my Pinterest. My username is moonyblue0818.

October 23 The Big Day

Ana Christian woke early, about the time they baby girl would normally wake them. They parents, Grandparents and daughter would be arriving about 10 that morning, so they had about two hours to kill. Ana was laying on Christians chest. Ever since they were married in Vegas, Ana always woke on her husbands chest. Even when she was Pregnant. Christian would have it no other way. He loved the feel of one of his Princess's sleeping on his chest. Ana ran her hand over his belly and down to his manhood. If Christian was not fully awake before, he sure was now. He flipped Ana on her back. He started to kiss down her neck to her breasts. An he started to worship them with his mouth. It was good no one else was in the house. (They guards where in a security building on they property.) Her moans where so loud you could more then likely hear them through out there big home. They keep they bedroom warm enough so they never had to sleep in anything.

After a few minutes of Christian's worship, he slowly pushed in to her. He paused loving the feeling of being in side his love. He knew Ana's body better then she knew it. So he knew all the right things to do, turning her moans in to screams of pleasure. As they where coming down from they pleasure high, Christian laid on his back pulled Ana on his chest. After they breathing and heart rates went back to normal Christian spoke.

That was so amazing Princess, having sex with you is like aging whisky.

Ana giggled spoke as she looked up in to her husbands eyes.

How's that Christian?

Well the more you age whisky the better it gets. Just like having sex with you. The more we do it the better it gets.

Christian said with a smirk on his face.

Well you know I'm not a huge fan of Whisky Christian. But I can say this I love the taste of it off your lips.

They put on they PJs they never really sleep in. Ana would put on one of Christian's t-shirts if she needed to get up and see to they Daughter. An if was Christian's turn he just put on some pj bottoms. Then they headed down to they kitchen. Ana made Christian some coffee as Christian made her some tea. About 10 there parents Grandparents got there with they baby girl. Ana had Daniella in her arms with in secounds. An even in less time Christian had his girls in his arms. About 20 minutes later they siblings and the Sawyers showed up.

CJ was beyond excited for today. His Uncle Christian had told him that he had one of the most important jobs today. The rings are the most important thing you need for a wedding. Besides the bride and groom of course. An it was CJs job to keep them safe, in till Father Jerry asked for them. He also self-appointed himself his Princess's protector for the night. He would look after her and make sure she doesn't cry or anything like that. After CJ said all of that, his Uncle asked so does that mean you will change her dirty diapers all night. Because she cries a lot because of that. CJ may only be 5 years old but he sure was not falling for that. He looked his Uncle Dead in the face and said. That's the Daddy's job , not the protector. The whole room bust out in laughter.

About 11:30 the men got ready and left for the church. They just had simple suits on. CJ suit was identical shoot as hit godfather's and Uncles. Christian did not want to see Ana in her wedding dress till Mac was walking her down the aslie to him. Before the Men left Christian removed Ana's Wedding ring as she removed his.

Princess the next time you place this ring on my finger I promise I will never remove it.

I promise also Christian.

Christian kissed Ana one last time then left. They were sticking with all the wedding tradition except not seeing each other the night before. Carrick was driving his son's and nephews to the church. Ana Christian's Grandfather's drove in another car. As the Sawyers took they' s to the church. Mac was the only man allowed to stay back at the house.

Christian are you nervous?

Christian rolled his eyes at his Dad then spoke.

Dad Ana and I are already married with a baby.

True you are legally married with a baby. But today you will stand up in front of God your family to declare your love for Ana. This is so much more then a piece of paper Christian.

Christian really thought about what his Dad just said to him. Today does mean so much more then when they got married in Vegas. But he still was not nervous, he was thankful.

Your right Dad today means so much more. But I can honestly say I'm not nervous, I'm thankful.

Thankful?

Yes Thankful. I used to pray to God to send me someone that would be as special to me, as Mom Auntie Daniella are to you and Mac.

Carrick could not help the smile that grew on his face. His oldest boy may as well have been his clone. He remembers doing the same thing before he meet his beautiful princess.

Ana Christian's home

The women got ready like a well oiled machine. At eleven Franco the hairdresser arrived. Kate was doing all the makeup, an Mia made sure all the dresses got there safely. They had to leave the house by 12:30. Because Ana would be walking down the aslie at 1 o'clock on the dot. They had chose a simply dress for Ana's bridesmaids. Kate Mia's dresses where simple. It was thin straps on there shoulders, v neck and it went just below the knee and it is maroon. Her Godmother Grandmother's all got special dresses. Ana was the last one to put her dress on. Ana's Grandmother's decided Grace should be the one to put Ana's Vail on for her. It would be what Daniella would have wanted, if she could not do it herself. The Women left, right on time for the church.

The Church

About 5 minutes before 1pm Christian walked down the aisle with his Groomsmen. Mj, Jason, Frankie and Elliot will standing up for him today. Normally there would be the same amount bridesmaids as groomsmen, but Christian could not and would never chose between his brothers. The church was so beautiful. They was a wedding arch at the end of the aslie. A white cloth draped over it with flowers at the top and on the sides. An they is a white cloth tied around the ends of the pews. With flowers on top. The ceremony started at 1 on the dot. CJ did a great job walking down the aslie with the rings. You should have seen the smile on CJ's face when his Uncle gave him a thumbs up. It was finally the time his beautiful bride started walking down the aisle.

Outside the Church doors Ana Mac were waiting. Mac kissed his daughters cheek.

You are so beautiful baby girl.

As Mac said this a single tear fell.

Daddy what's wrong?

Nothing baby, this is something I always dreamed about. Something I honestly thought I would never get the chance.

Ana kissed her Dads cheek. He placed his late wife's vail over his daughters face.

I know your Mother is looking down at us smiling. I remember the day she told me she wanted you to wear this Vail one day when you married the love of your life. Of course I told her they would never be guy good enough to marry my baby girl.

Ana giggled.

But there is one man Daddy.

Yes baby girl there is one.

Ana placed her arm around her Dads. Then here comes the bride started. An Ana Mac made they slow walk down the aisle. When Christian say his Ana, she took his breath away. He already knew he was remarrying the most beautiful women in the world. There was no words to describe the way Ana looked in her wedding dress. She was more beautiful then the goddess of love herself. Her dress had long sleeves made of lace. It fit beautiful around ever curve of her body. An it flowed out about thigh level. The bouquet was the only thing that Christian chose. It was an Italian tradition that the groom choses and pays for it. Christian chose all roses of different shades of red to match the flowers in the church.

When Ana Mac made it to the alter, Father Jerry stepped forward.

Who gives this Women to this Man?

I do her Father.

Mac had a beaming smile on his face when he shook his Godson's hand. Then he placed his baby girls hand in his. He then found his seat next Carrick Grace. Christian placed a write rose on the seat next to where his Godfather sat. It represents where his Godmother should be if she was still with them. Mac did not know he was doing this. So when he saw the rose he shed another tear for his beautiful Princess he lost. Grace handed Little Daniella to Mac and his smile was back.

Today we have come together to witness the joining of these two souls. For them, out of the routine of ordinary life, the extraordinary has happened. They met each other, fell in love and are finalizing it with their wedding. A Good marriage must be created. It is never being to old to hold hands. Its remembering to say I love you everyday. Remembering you will have bad days along with the good days. But also knowing that as long as you love and stay faithful to each other you can make it through anything.

Ana and Christian have chosen to write there own vows.

The Father turned to Christian and nodded for him to begin.

Princess, When I was younger I used to pray to God to send me someone that would be as special to me as my Mother Godmother are to my Father Godfather. You're the answer to that prayer from up above. He gave me more then I could have ever dream of with you. He gave me an Angel. So beautiful sweet. He gave me my other half. Someone that completes me. Right beside you is where I belong. I don't think I will ever know what I did to deserve you Ana. But I do know that today in front of God and our family friends I vow to always love you, care for you and protect you.

Ana had soft tears going now her cheek , Christian brushed them away. Then the father nodded to Ana to begin.

Christian, I can't even remember the person I was before I meet you. On my own I'm half of what I could be. I can't live with out you. Are hearts are stitched togather. My life begins ends with you Christian. I don't want to live with out you. I don't even want to breath. I don't want to dream about you. I want to wake up with you next to me for the rest of my life. I don't think I will ever stop thanking God for giving you me. An in front of God and our Family Friends I vow to always love you, care for you protect you.

Now that was so beautiful.

Now Christian Trevelyan Grey , Do you take Ana Grace Grey to be your wife again?

I do.

Do you swear to love , honor, cherish, and protect her forsaking all others an holding only unto her?

I Do

Now Ana Grace Grey, Do you take Christian Trevelyan Grey to be your Husband again?

I Do

Do you swear to, honor, cherish, and protect him forsaking all others an holding only unto him?

I Do

Wedding Rings are an Unbreakable circle of love, signifying to all the union of this Couple in Marriage.

CJ please give Uncle Christian your Auntie's ring.

CJ gave his Uncle the ring. Christian gave his Godson a low five and said.

Thanks Kido.

Please repeat after me Christian,

Ana This ring is my sacred gift to you, with my solem vow that I will always love you,

Cherish you honor you all the days of my life. And with this ring I thee wed. An place the ring on her left hand.

Christian placed Ana's left ring finger. Then the father turned to Ana and told her to repeat the same thing. CJ gave his Auntie his Uncle's ring. An Ana kissed his cheek. She said everything then placed Christian's ring back on his hand.

By the powers vested in me I now pronounce you Mr. Mrs. Christian Trevelyan Grey.

Christian you may kiss your lovely bride.

The smiles on Ana Christian's faces where from ear to ear. An they Family friends had smiles to match . Christian lifted Ana's Vail and placed his hands lovingly on the sides of her head. Then Christian kissed his wife, like his life depended on it. It was like it was only the two of them in the room. Then they family Friends clapped so loud that it brought them back to reality. They turned to they family friends and blushed a little bit. As they walked back down the aslie arm in arm, Mac passed Christian his little princess. As they family friends made it out the church, Christian Ana took pictures with they Parents, Grandparents and siblings. Ana Christian left the church with little Daniella, they family friends throw rice on them. Christian had little Daniella cradled to his chest so she was not hit with the rice. They made it to the car that said just married on it. Then Jason drove them to Belveve for they reception.

Belveve

Ana Christian with Little Daniella went stright to Christian's old bedroom. They would be relaxing up there till all the guests made it there. All they family even made family where invited to the wedding along with all the families they associate with. It was serious business when two families joined and lets not forget in a week Christian would be taken his Dads spot as head of family. So he would be the main one that interacts with the families they associated with. Christian had placed his sleeping daughter in the crib, that was used when they sleep over. An set up the baby monitor. Then he walked over to his beautiful bride. He placed his arms around his Princess. Ana's favorite place in the world.

ti amo Principessa (Translated I love you Princess)

ti amo molto Christian (Translated I love you very much Christian)

Ana stayed in her husbands arms. Just loving the warmth from his big strong arms. They stayed like that till they heard a knock on the door. It was Mac.

Can I come in you two?

Of course Daddy.

When Mac opened the door he had a huge smile on his face. He pulled his daughter son in to a big hug.

Come on you two its time we start the reception and we can't start it with out you kids.

Ana grabbed Christians hand as he put the baby monitor in his pants pocket. They followed Mac down the stairs. The doors to the living room where closed. Some how they got all the guests in to the living room. It would have been nice to have the party outside but it was to cold for that. They would not be leaving the room on Christian's boat so the cold weather did not matter. Carrick was waiting outside the living room doors. He hugged the bride groom, as Mac did. Mac Carrick when in to the living room closing the door behind him. Mac spoke first followed by Carrick.

Ladies Gentlemen we are proud to present

Our kids Mr and Mrs. Christian Trevelyan Grey

When they finished they statement, they opened the doors and they kids walked in to the living room. They friends family were clapping for them. They made they way around the room. Thanking everyone for coming to celebrate they special day with them.. Christian introduced Ana to the Esposito, Bianchi, Bruno, Gallo, Moretti and the Conti families . After they made they way around the room, it was the time for they first dance. They could not decide what song they wanted for they first dance. So they made a list of some of the songs they liked. Then told Grace to surprise them. When the music started, they knew the song that they family chose. They chose the song Christian sang to Ana yesterday. Instead of using the version of Lonestar singing, they used the recording from yesterday of Christian singing. After they dance, it was time to eat. It was buffet style, with all of Ana Christian's favorite Italian food.

Christian danced with his Mother and Grandmother's. As Ana shared dances with her father, Granddads and her four brothers. Then it came time to cut the cake. It was a 5 layer cholochate cake. With white fondant with black white pictures on it covering all 5 layers. The pictures where of Ana Christian over the last year. They was some with Little Daniella and they put the pictures of the first wedding in Vegas. With red roses scattered around the pictures. Grace had the cake topper custom made. They was the silhouette image of a typical gangster his girl and it said Mr Mrs. Grey. The Cake came from Marco's so of course it was amazing. Through out the reception Little Daniella's Grandparents took care of her. So her parents could enjoy they party. After the cake Ana held Daniela close and Christian put his arms around his girls. An they danced as a family.

The rest of the reception went beautifully. They did bouquet garter toss. The last hour before Ana Christian was to leave for they mini honeymoon was spent with they daughter. They parents entertained they guests for them. About 20 minutes before they left Christian made sure they bags where in the car. Then they went back around the room thanking everyone again. The Boss Underboss's of the other families will be there when Christian takes over for they family. They said they goodbyes to they parents ' baby girl. Then Christian Ana left for they mini honeymoon.


	29. Chapter 28 A New Head Of Family

Disclaimer I own nothing 50 shades. Just a huge fan. Thanks for reading. Please look up my Pinterest. My Username is moonyblue0818.

Christian was up earlier then normal today. But he dare not move, in fear that he would wake his beautiful Princess. It has been a week today since he remarried this beautiful lady, laying on his chest. They may not have had much of a honeymoon, but that was by far the greatest 48 hours Christian ever had in a bedroom. For they entire honeymoon they only left the bedroom to eat. They even enjoyed some of Christian's "Kinky Fuckery" as Ana calls it. It was nothing hardcore, but they both really enjoyed themselves. Christian and Ana agreed to explore the many different aspects of Christian's "Kinky Fuckery"

Christian had hired a housekeeper to help Ana when needed. Gail had made up a huge spread of food for them while they were on The Grace. He did not want Ana to worrying about anything that weekend. Ana had stepped back from the bakery for a little while to take care of they daughter. She could work from home for her magazine. Christian knew at times being head of the Grey family will keep him very busy. So he made a vow to himself that he would be there for all the most important moments in his family's life just as his Father & Godfather did for him. From what Mac and Carrick told Christian, there where times when they were under sixteen they did not see they Dads for days and weeks at a time. The only reason why they saw them after 16 because they were working for they Father's then.

Today he will take the oath to become head of his family. His Princess will be standing beside him today with they little Princess when he does. An his Father and Godfather will be on his other side. He knew this day was coming on his 16th birthday. The day he told his father he would work for the family and one day take his place as head of the family. It was kinda hard to believe that in a many of hours he would be the head of his family. The ceremony would take place at his club. Then they would head to his parents house for one last party there. Because after today any party or family gathering will take place at his home. When Ana woke they would have breakfast with Mac, then head to his parents house. There they would relax till lunch time, then after lunch they would head to epic.

As Christian was lost in his thoughts, Ana started to wake up. When Christian felt her moving, he kissed her forehead.

Good Morning My Beautiful Princess

Good Morning My Handsome husband

Ana and Christian sat up in bed. An Christian pulled his wife as close to him as possible.

Are you ready for today Christian?

Christian did not answer at first. Was he ready? Sure he has been running the family for the last couple of months. But today he will be made officially the head of the Grey family. He knew he would have some issues with the older members. They are set in they ways so they may not react to change all that well. But he really was not worried about that. Really thinking about it, with Ana by his side he could do anything.

Yes Princess, with you by my side I know I can do anything.

Ana kissed his cheek, held his hand, smiled and said.

I'm glad Christian because I feel the same way with you by my side.

Then they heard they baby girl's cries on the baby monitor.

Baby go start breakfast. I will go take care of our little Princess. If I tired to make breakfast, they is a good chance that I would burn our kitchen down.

That made Ana giggle. Grace had told her stories about how bad the men in there family are at cooking anything.

That's fine Christian. I really don't want to have to call the fire department today.

That made Christian laugh. That would most likely happen if he tried making breakfast. They got out of bed and put some cloths on. Then Ana headed to the kitchen as Christian made his way to they daughters nursery.

The Nursery

Christian walked over to his baby girl's crib. Daniella stopped crying the moment she saw her daddy & smiled. Christian smiled then reached in and grabbed her.

Good Morning My Little Princess.

Daniella made the most adorable cooing to response to her Daddy. Christian kissed her head and headed to her dresser to pick out the cloths she would today. They was a gift box that said For My Daddy's Big Day. Christian smiled and opened the box. It was a onesie. It had a Princess tiara on it and it says Daddy's Princess and Mini Boss, in red letters. They also was a Red headband and cute red pants. Christian had a huge smile on his face when he walked in to the kitchen with his freshly changed daughter. Christian walked up behind his wife and kissed the back of her head.

Thanks Princess, I can't wait for her to wear her new outfit later.

Ana turned around an kissed her husband and baby girl. Mac joined them just after that. Ana made them french toast. After breakfast they got ready to go to Belveve.

Belveve

They arrived to Christians parents house just after 10 that morning. Grace hugged her kids then took her Grandbaby from her son. Ana hung out with Grace, Mia, Kate and her daughter. While the men were in Carrick's study, talking about what would happen this afternoon. Grace put Daniella down for a nap and then she taught her daughters ( yes she loved all three girls more then just daughter in laws) how to make Bruschetta. The girls had a great time in the kitchen. An the guys most have smelled the Bruschetta even through the closed study door. Because they showed up just as they girls put the food on the table. The food was out of this world. It's a good thing the girls know they men so well. Because they made sure they was enough food for them to have 3 or 4 servings of the Bruschetta each.

After Christian was done eating, he excused himself from the table. He would get changed then get his Princess ready. They would have to be leaving soon. Christian was wearing blank jeans, White button down and a blazer. He had his gun holster under his blazer. With his new desert Eagle gun. His Dad did give it to him over three months ago, but he decided he would wait to use it till he took his place has head of his family. It is truly a beautiful gun. Then he went to his baby girl's nursery. Little Daniella was already awake. When she saw her Daddy she giggled. Christian was already smiling when he walked in the room, but now he was smiling from ear to ear.

Hello Princess are you ready to get changed for Daddies big day?

Daniella's response was to giggle at her Daddy. As Christian was changing her in to her new outfit, he talked to her.

You know Princess one day you will be given the chance to take my place as head of our family. I really don't know how I trully feel about that. But I do know you are all ready as strong as all the girls that came before you in our family.

By the sounds Little Daniella was making she understood everything her Daddy was saying.

An your Mommy and I will make sure you learn & grow the right way, so you can take on the world you were born in to. Rather you take over for me or go your own way in this world. I'm already proud of the Girl you will grow in to baby girl.

Christian finished changing his Little Princess. He kissed her head and walked out to the living room. Everyone loved Daniella's new outfit. An it would seem that Ana got a new outfit for tonight also. It was a maroon dress with long sleeves that came about mid thigh. Christian had to take some long slow breaths to get his body under control. He keep repeating her Dad is in the room. He handed Daniella over to his Mom. Then he walked over to Ana and put his arms around his beautiful wife. He then whispered in Ana's ear.

Princess you are drop dead Gorgeous. It's gonna be the hardest thing every to keep my hands off you tonight. We are gonna need a babysitter tonight.

Ana kissed her husband's cheek. Then whispered in his ear.

We all ready do. Daniella is staying here tonight. An before I left I pulled out your DJs (Dom Jeans) and a blindfold and that crop I like.

Again Christian had to take a few deep breaths to keep his body under control. He kissed Ana just below her ear. Then he whispered in her ear.

I remarried a fuckin genius last week.

That made Ana giggle. Then they realized they family was all starring at them. Ana blushed, and Christian just smirked. Then Carrick spoke.

If you two are finished with what ever that was, we need to leave. It would be rude for the guest of honor to be late for his own ceremony.

An with that the family left for Christian's club.

Epic

Not many where invited today. Only a select few of the higher ranks would be there. Mostly from Theo, Carrick, Christian & Jason's crew would be there. All Christian's brothers would be there with his Godfather. An the Boss & Underbosses from the other families that where invited to Christian & Ana's wedding. An his Mother, Wife and Daughter would be the only ones there that did not work for the family in someway. Christian & Ana along with they daughter would be waiting outside the room they were holding the ceremony in. While everyone else took they seats. When they walked in his Mom would be siting in between Mac & his Dad. Jason would be seating on Mac's other side. When Christian & his little family walked in Christian would take his Dad seat & Ana would switch places with Grace. When MJ & Christian where sworn in as they father's underbosses about 10 years ago they explained how different the ceremony would be one day when they became boss. So Christian has thought about what would happen today a lot. In some ways he still could not believe it was finial happening. But it was happening.

From outside the room they could hear Carrick clear his voice to get everyone's attention. Carrick would be standing up next to the head table in front of a mic.

Welcome my Family and friends. This day has been coming for the last 10 years. The day has come where I step down as head of the Grey Family and my son takes my place.

That was Ana & Christian clue to walk in. They took they seats as Carrick continued to talk.

As I stand here today, I'm very proud to say my son is truly ready to run our family. For those of you that have known Christian most or all of his life, know how much Christian is like me. That does not mean to expect everything to stay the same. His Godfather and I raised him to be a lot stronger, braver and smarter then we have ever been. So it would be a smart idea to adapted to his changes quickly because I know he will not think twice about getting rid of you if you don't.

To anyone outside of the Mafia world, would have thought that was a joke. But no one in that room was laughing. Because it was no joke if you went against the boss no matter who you are or your rank you where gone. That meant you not only lost your job but your life as well.

Now I expect you all to give my son the same respect you have given me over the years. Now I ask my brother & my son's Godfather Marco Lambert Sr to join me. As I said he helped me raise him, so it is only right he is up here for this moment.

Grace was not just there to stand by her husband and support her son. She had a small part of the ceremony. Grace is keeper of the Grey family book. A book that has been past down from generation to generation by the spose of the boss. This books holds grey family secrets, oaths and much much more. On the back held the blood stains from all the made family members ever to be. An the front held the blood stains from every single person to ever be head of the Grey Family. Grace got up and handed the book to her husband. He thanked her with a kiss before she sat back down. The Book was held in a special box. Did you really think Grace would actual touch a book with her bare hands that was covered in blood. In order to open the box it required two keys. One that was always carried by the current boss and the other by they spose. Before Grace sat down she kissed both Ana's cheeks and handed her the key.

Now Ana had a chose when it came to her small role. She could do it with Daniella in her arms or hand her to Grace first. After Grace sat down Ana got up with Daniella in her arms and walked over to her father and godfather. Carrick already handed the box to Mac. Carrick & Ana both used they keys to open the box. Then Ana sat back down. Ever since Carrick became boss, it was Grace's duty to host family gatherings, birthday celebration or anything like that. This was a way to show everyone, Grace handing her duties over to Ana. After today Ana would be the keeper of the Grey Family book. After Ana sat down Carrick removed the book from the box. Mac then handed the box to his daughter. Christian kissed his wife and daughter then walk to his Father and Godfather and stood in front of them. Christian shook both of they hands. Mac then handed his godson a small dagger. This Dagger has been used to sworn in every boss that ran the Grey and Lambert families. The Grey's and Lamberts have always been close. Since long before Carrick and Mac's grandparents where even thought of.

Mac stepped slightly to the side, so Carrick was directly in front of they son. Then Carrick opened the book to the Boss's blood oath, then spoke.

Christian Trevelyan Grey are you prepared to step up and lead your family.

Christian took a deep breath, then spoke. After Christian spoke the words off the book page, Carrick close the book. An held it out in front of Christian.

I Christian Trevelyan Grey, am ready to step up and lead my family. I vow to always put my blood and made family first. I vow to always look out for what is best for my family. I vow to protect my family. An I vow to always protect all Princesses. With this drop of blood I pelage my life for my family.

With that Christian cut him self a little and let a drop lit of blood fall on the book in front of him. Carrick handed Mac the book back. An Mac walked over to Ana & Placed it back in the box. Then Mac walked back over to Carrick and Christian. Carrick kissed both of his sons cheeks. Then handed him the key. Then Carrick stepped back shook his son's hand & grabbed his Granddaughter & sat down. Mac was still standing in front of Christian. Jason got up and took the book out of the box again. He walked over to his brother and was sworn in has his brothers underboss.

Ana got up and handed the box to her Dad. Then Ana & Christian looked the box. Christian was now the official head of the Grey Family. Christian gave his wife a kiss, then shook Macs hand. Ana & Mac both sat down. Then Christian went in front of the Mic to speck.

Father I'm trully honored to take your place as head of our family. An from this day forward I vow to show you and my Godfather that I have trully earned the faith and confidence you have placed on me today. An to my blood and made family trust that the time my father and godfather put in to training me to lead my family, was time well spent. Because my father spoke the truth. You either do and Respect what I say or will be out. Now I ask my Father and Godfather to remain by my side as my consiglieres.

That surprised Mac and Carrick were a bit shocked about that. Normally you only chose your father. But that didn't bother them one bit. Both men got up and walked over to there son. Shook his hand and agreed to stay by Christian's side and help him when needed. Christian finished everything up and dismissed the men. Most will be headed to Belveve for the last party there.

The party was great. Amazing food and good conversation . Little Daniella was a huge hit. Christian and Ana where told by almost everyone that they sure created an adorable baby. When the Party ended Christian and Ana hung out at Belveve a little while longer. Then kissed they baby girl and headed home. Christian really enjoyed peeling Ana out of that dress. An they enjoyed they alone time with some kinky fuckery added to spice things up. They finally passed out around midnight from pure exhaustion.


	30. Chapter 29 June 18th

Disclaimer I own nothing 50. Just really love E.L James's work. I have some good news and bad news guys. I will give the you the good news first in the hopes the bad news does not seem so bad. Like Ana told Christian. This story is gonna be a trilogy. I have a lot planned for Christian, Ana and they family. Now for the bad news. This is the last chapter for the long lost Mafia Princess. Please look for 50 Shades My Mafia Family. The 2nd instalment in my 50 shades Mafia series.

June 17th

Today marked one year since Christian got shot protecting his wife and Unborn daughter. Man the past year went by fast. The Family is as strong as ever with Christian as head of the family. Christian was laying on the love seat with his baby girl sleeping on his chest. Ana was at Marcos's putting the finial touches on his and Daniella's birthday cakes. Tomorrow will be Christian's 29th Birthday and Daniella's 1st Birthday. Christian knew that for the rest of his life nothing could top the special gift he got on his 28th birthday. Christian must have fallen asleep because he was woken up with a kiss from his beautiful wife.

Hey sleepyhead, you need to leave soon to make it to your appointment.

At first Christian had no clue what his wife was talking about, in his sleepy state of mind. Then he remembered about the special anointment he has today. He had told Ana it was a special gift to himself for his birthday. But he wanted it to still be a surprise for his Ana. An Ana was fine with that. She trusts her husband completely. Christian kissed his wife & passed they sleeping daughter to her. He got changed & left for his appointment.

Inked by John (Tattoo Shop)

Christian walked in to his brother Luke's husbands tattoo shop. His tattoo shop was a tribute to the Mafia. From movie mobsters, to historical ones and of course they were pictures of the Grey's & Lamberts around the shop. This was kinda like a fuck you to the cops. The cops knew John's husband works for the Grey's. So they have come in on more then a few occasions trying to fine anything illegal going on.

Normally the shop does not open till 5 on a Friday, but John opened early for Christian. John was in his office.

Hey John, how's the family?

Just fine Christian, how's yours?

We are all good John.

That's great let's begin.

Christian removed his shirt and laid on his back on the 3 fold massage table in John's office. John had all his tools laid out before Christian got there. So John got to work. Christian had emailed him a drawing of what he wanted already. The job would take a little over five hours. An just like the last tattoo John did for him last October, they fought over payment. An just like last time John agreed to take the money but it was going in to CJ's bank account.

Before Christian left, John asked if they where still ok with CJ staying over next weekend. Because John & Luke where meeting with a surrogate mother. They decided that it was time that CJ got a little brother or sister. An Christian said of course, after all they helped out an watched Daniella last month for the weekend. They went to the Grey Family home in Aspen to celebrate Jason's 27th birthday. Christian had asked the Sawyers to watch Daniella so they could drink and have fun with the others.

Christian really wanted them to say yes. So he asked John and Luke in front of CJ. CJ had said yes even before his Uncle stopped talking. They had no other choice after that. A few days after they got home Christian and Luke were having a drink in Christians office at Epic.

Flashback

Epic

Christian and Luke where having a beer. Christian just had a meeting with his crew about a drug shipment coming in from Sicily. Mac was sending a pretty big shipment tonight. It should be here in a weeks time. Christian asked Luke to stick around after the meeting.

Thanks again for watching my Daniella last weekend.

That made Luke smirk.

Like you gave us much of a choice, Asking in front of CJ.

That made Christian smirk.

I know man and I'm sorry I just needed some alone time with Ana. You know what I mean?

Christian winked at Luke after saying that.

O I know what you mean.. Do you remember those times I texted that CJ wanted to come over and he was surprised when you showed up.

Luke winked back. An with that both men laughed.

End Flashback

On the way home Christian got a call from his brother Jason.

What's up Jay?

Not much, how did it go with John.

Awesome, I can't wait to show it off.

Send a pix when home.

After I show Ana, Jay

Of course, See you tomorrow Christian.

See you then Jay.

An with that Christian hung up and pulled in his drive way.

He parked then went in to find his wife placing the dinner on the table. Mac and cheese and hot dogs was want they were having for dinner. He walked over to his baby girl in her high chair.

Dada

Hey baby girl

He kissed her forehead. Then kissed his wife and they sat down and ate.

How did your appointment go Christian?

Beautifully Princess, I will tell you about it later when we are relaxing with our baby girl in the living room.

Ok Christian.

Ana said with a sweet smile. Ana had something she really really wanted tell Christian. Ana, Kate and Mia made a packed to tell the guys tomorrow before the party with the help of Grace. They finished they meal. Then asked Christian to give Daniella a bath, as she cleaned up in the kitchen.

About 20 minutes later the little family was relaxing the living room. Daniella was standing in her playpen watching Mickey Mouse club house as her Mommy and Daddy wear cuddling on the loveseat. It was just after 6.

Ready to find out what I have been up to my beautiful Princess?

I've been looking forward to it since you left Christian.

Christian pulled back a little and removed his t -shirt. An like when Christian showed Ana the wedding tattoo over his heart, Ana was speechless. There was a tattoo covering the scar from the bullet he took to protect his family. It was a picture of Christian's gun that he got on his 28th birthday. With a rose behind it and two ribbons. One said Daddy's little Pistil and the other said Daniella Grace.

Ana baby, what do you think? You did this to me last time.

Ana giggled then she repeated what she did last time. She traced the out line of Christian's new tattoo.

I Love it Christian.

That made Christian smile. He kissed his wife. Then he got up and grabbed his daughter. An Ana, Christian with they daughter cuddled on the loveseat till Daniella fell asleep. Christian went and put his daughter in her crib. Then returned to his wife. Christian changed the channel to a music channel. Then he pulled his wife on his lap and just held her till she fell a sleep. He carried her to they bedroom. Then not long after he fell a sleep.

June 18th Double Birthday, Double Cake, Double Everything

Ana made sure she was up before Christian this morning. She kissed his cheek then slipped out of they bed to go make Christian breakfast in bed. She knew she did not have long because the moment she was up, Christian would be getting up not long after. She made scrambled eggs & toast. What Grace made him last year when they where still at the hospital. Christian must have figured out what she was doing. Because when she walked into his bedroom, Christian was up and making Daniella giggle at the moment on they bed.

Happy Birthday You Two

Ana placed the breakfast tray on the table by the bed. An kissed her husband and daughter.

Thanks Princess

Ma - Ma

Yes Baby Girl

Christian handed Daniella over to her Mommy. But not before stealing a kiss from her. They cuddled on the bed enjoying they time togather, eating the breakfast Ana lovingly made them. Daniella ate off her Daddy's plate. After they where done eating, Ana took the plates to the kitchen. When she returned she had one wrapped present. She kissed Christian and her daughter and handed him the box.

Thanks Princess

Christian read the words on top of the box to my beautiful daughter and my handsome husband. That made Christian smile. Daniella was all ready sitting on her Daddies lap. It was a matching t - shirt and onesie. Like Ana got him for his birthday last year. He still wears that t - shirt and every time Daniella grew out of hers , he got her a new one. This years T-shirt and Onesie had Christians current favorite picture of him and his daughter. Christian was holding Daniella in his arms. An they foreheads were touching. Just looking at each other. An the t - shirt and onesie said Birthday Twins.

I love them Princess thank you.

Ana was seating right next to them so Christian kissed her. Then he looked at his Daughter.

Da - Da

Yes Little Princes why don't you tell Mommy what you think of your new onesie.

Daniella looked away from her Daddy, till her eyes fell on her Mommy.

Ma - Ma

Daniella put her arms out towards her Mommy. An Ana grabbed her from her Daddies arms. They had been trying to get Daniella to give kisses, so Christian tried.

Daniella give Mommy a kiss.

At first it seemed like Daniella was thinking about it at first. Then she kissed her Mommy's cheek. That made Christian and Ana smile. Ana turned Daniella around so she was facing Christian.

Daniella give Daddy a kiss.

Daniella did not need to think about it this time. She throw herself in to her Daddies arms. When she was in her Daddies arms she kissed him on the cheek.

Princess we better get up before your Dad comes looking for us.

That made Ana giggle. They got up and changed. Ana offered to change Daniella but Christian wanted todo it. Around 10 Mac his kids and Granddaughter headed to Belveve.

Belveve

Jason and Elliot and they wifes were already there. MJ and Frankie had helped Carrick with something last night so they stayed over. Normally any parties would take place at Christian and Ana's place. But Ana asked Grace if they could do it they so Christian was surprised when it came to things for the party. An of course she said yes. When all three of her son's were they it was time to put her and her daughters plans into action. Grace walked out of the kitchen, looking very pissed off. Christian walked up to his Mom expecting a birthday hug, but backed of when he say just how upset she was.

Mom what's wrong?

Grace did not answer him. She gave her boys the look and pointed to the living room. They rarely saw this look. They only saw it when they really messed up. None of Grace's boys had a clue what they did wrong. But knew from past experience it was best to do what she says. The Girls and Grace followed behind the guys with smirks on they faces. The wife's sure knew what was going on. The guys sat down and there wife's where standing behind them. Mac went with Daniella to find Carrick. They had no clue what was going on in the living room. Grace stood in front of her boys.

Do you boys know why we are siting in here?

None of her boys dared to speck. Past experience told them the more they talked the bigger the trouble they get themselves in.

You three did something last month in Aspen. That just came to my attention recently. Do you recall going out drinking as your wife's watched a movie at home.

All three men nodded. All three got wasted. They memory was kinda fuzee from that night. Then Grace handed each one of her boys an envelope. Now they were very confused. All three started to open they envelopes nervously. As they heads were down all the women in the room got a huge smile on they face. In each envelope was a sonogram. That's right all three brothers got they wifes pregnant the same night. The men were speechless. They wifes came in front of them by now. The men slowly looked up. They looked at they wifes then each other.

Mia Baby your pregnant?

Mia was not the only one to answer. The girls looked at each other and smiled. Then at the same time spoke.

We are all pregnant.

The smiles on the guys faces were priceless. Once the shock wore off the guys got up and they ladies were in they arms. Grace had went to get Mac, Carrick and her Grandbaby. They walked in the room wondering what was going on. Mac talked first to Ana.

Baby Girl what's going on?

Well Dad ask the birthday boy.

Ok Baby Girl. Christian what's up?

Look at this Mac.

Christian handed his Godfather the sonogram. Mac could not stop looking at it. Carrick stepped up next to Mac to see what he was looking at. Carrick spoke first because Mac could not stop looking at the sonogram in his hands.

Ana Dear are you Pregnant?

Mia and Kate moved over to Ana's sides. They smiled at each other then Ana started to speak.

Yes Carrick, but it is a lot bigger then that.

What do you mean Ana?

Just then Mia and Kate said I'm also Pregnant. When they said that Jason and Elliot handed Carrick they sonogram picture. Carrick & Mac were dumb founded. Then the hugest smirk grew on Carrick's face.

This is the coolest thing, I have ever heard.

Mac spoke to the room. The party would not start for another 2 hours. So the family got comfortable in the living, The brother's would stair at the sonogram for a few minutes, then pull they wifes to them. Not that they could get any closer then they where. This was repeated multiple times. About a half hour later Christian spoke to his sister in law. After all Mia is a Doctor.

Mia why are they two blimps on Ana's sonogram. Is they something wrong with our baby.

The Girls wondered how long it would take for Christian to see the major difference from the sonograms from when Ana was pregnant with Daniella.

No Christian nothing is wrong with your babies.

All the color drained from Christian's face. He started to breath heavily and his palms got sweaty. Then he tried to speak.

Babies…

No one in the room knew what else Christian was gonna say. Because Christian passed out. He was already siting so that was good. It took a few minutes to wake Christian. Ana tried shaking him and calling his name. Then Ana kissed him and that woke him up. After all he is addicted to his Princess's lips. Grace had went to the kitchen to get her son a bottle of water. After Christian was almost 100% back to normal, Grace started to talk about baby showers for the three girls. The Girls went out for lunch a few days ago and decided they would like to have a triple baby shower. The Girls figured that it would be easier for they Moms.

The family had a great time celebrating Christian and Daniella's birthday. Daniella got so much cloths and Toys they could not fit everything in her nursery. Christian got mostly money from the few men that work for him that they invited for them. Just like last year Ana put a lot of hard work into Christians cake. But this year she also had her baby girls cake also to do. Daniella's was two layers. The bottom layer was blue as the ocean and the to layer looked like the sand. They was a 1 standing on the top with stars surrounding it. An on the bottom layer said Happy Birthday wrapped around it. An the upper part said Daniella. The words were all in gold. Now Christian's looked like a Jack Daniels whisky barrel. Ana made it look like 3 small bottles of Jack were chilling on the top. It said Happy 29th Birthday Christian. Ana even made the cake platter look like part of the barrel. An written on the platter was Aged to perfection. Everyone thought it was a really cool looking cake. But Christian was the only one to get the double meaning.

Daniella would be sleeping over tonight. So her Daddy and Mommy could have some time to themselves. An Christian still had three birthday gifts to open back at home. Three gifts he was really looking foreword to opening . The party lasted till about 6 that night. They had dinner about 6:30. An by 7:30 Ana and Christian where headed home. They went stright to they bedroom. Around 1 am Ana fell asleep in her husbands arms. She was so tired from all the fun they where having, An as Christian closed his eyes to sleep his hand resting on his wifes flat belly, he thanked God for making him one of the most luckiest men on earth. The past two in a half years have been the most craziest and the most amazing time of his life. An he looked forward to everyday to come with his wife, baby girls and his unborn twins.

Thank you too all who have been reading 50 Shades The Long Lost Mafia Princess since the begin. As I said before Ana & Christian story is far from over. If you go to my page you will find the first chapter from 50 Shades My Mafia Family Part 1. We join Ana and Christian a month shy of five years later. Thanks again for reading.


End file.
